Una y mil rosas negras
by Darkyusy
Summary: Blossom/Momoko se unio a Him que pensaran sus amigos as de esto podran perdonarla? sobretodo el? buscaran la respuesta o solo lo olvidaran? mal summary lose pero se quieren saber como termina todo esto entren y lean!ULTIMO CAPITULO 15 TODO DA UN GIRO INESPERADO!
1. Recuerdos Imborrables!

"Flashback"

Era una hermosa mañana, todo estaba en paz y armonía, tres jóvenes iban ablando y riendo tranquilamente..

Hey! Momoko - dijo amablemente una chica de cabellos dorados recogido en dos coletas y unos ojos azul claro como el cielo.

Que pasa miyako? - dijo momoko una chica de cabellos naranjas recogido en una coleta con un moño rosa y ojos rosas.

Emmm es que quería invitarte al centro comercial después de la escuela - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mmm no se que dices karou vamos? - pregunto amablemente momoko

Conmigo no cuenten sabes que odio ir de compras! - dijo kaoru una chica de cabellos negro que le llega un poco mas abajo de los hombros y ojos verde esmeralda.

Vamos kaoru sera divertido! - dijo miyako con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Si dale por fa ademas no sera nada divertido si no vas tu? - dijo momoko un poco triste

no no y NO y no vengas q estas triste momoko - dijo kaoru

Dale oí que abren una nueva dulceria - dijo con corazones en los ojos

"esta chica si que le gustan los dulce" pensaron karou y miyako con una gota por su cabeza

Vamos karou porfaaaaa - dijo miyako con sus ojos de cachorro

" no de nuevo" vamos kaoru se fuerte dile que no" pensó

NO- dijo firmemente

Ok.. si no quieres ir no vayas - dijo momoko al fin despertando de su fantasia con los dulces

ENSERIO! - grito kaoru ilusiona y emocionada al fin sus amigas no la iban a obligar hacer algo que ella no quisiera pero su ilusion acabo pronto cuando...

Bueno aya tu si no quieres ver la nueva tienda de patinetas y videojuegos que abren hoy - dijo miyako

Momoko le siguio el juego y dijo- Si ademas escuche que hay una oferte del cincuenta por ciento a los primeros cien en llegar

Oigan no se valee eso es chantaje - dijo haciendo un puchero un tanto divertido para sus amigas que se empezaron a reir

Y otra cosa - dijeron a la vez momoko y miyako

que? - pregunto kaoru

Los rrbz van a ir y ... - dijo miyako pero la interrumpio momoko

y butch dijo que te podia ganar en cualquier juego y el cualquier momento si se le daba la gana - dijo con una sonrisa

" Bueno con eso sera suficiente para que vaya" pensaron las dos

QUE ese MARICÓN HIJO DE SU... " censurado" dijo esoo YA me la pagara cuando lo vea le voy a recordar el dia que nacio a ese MAL NACIDO - iba a seguir con su lista de insultos pero una voz la interrumpió

Ok... ya entendimos kaoru! pero vas a ir? - pregunto inocentemente miyako

por supuesto que si! que se prepare butch va a saber kien es KAORU MATSUBARA JAJAJA... - lo grito como si fuera una maniatica fugada del manicomio

Sus amigas amigas se asustaron tanto que quedaron abrazadas

Ka-o-ru p-or-fa-vor contro-late - dijo miyako aun abrazada de momoko

de-ja de ha-cer eso q das m-ie-do - dijo momoko

Ok lo siento me deje llevar- dijo kaoru rascandose la cabeza con su mano derecha

sus amigas negaron con la cabeza a veces kaoru no tenia remedio tal vez ellas tambien tienen esos momentos se miraron y dijeron que no

Entre risas, quejas, ataques de locura por parte de kaoru y un miedo tremendo por miyako y momoko al fin pudieron llegar a clases.

"Fin del Flashback"

Amigas como las extraño- dijo momoko derramando una solitaria lagrima - ojala algún día puedan perdonarme - dijo en un susurro

Ella estaba en un cuarto oscuro se podía decir que las paredes son de color negro con manchas de rosado, había una cama grande, un escritorio con un espejo de cuerpo completo, un closet , ect.

Momoko estas lista- dijo un chico de cabellos chocolate y ojos amarillo fuerte entrando al cuarto de ella

Si blaze, voy en un momento - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

De nuevo llorando por ellos - pregunto con burla

Eso a ti no te importa - dijo bajándose de la cama - Ahora si no tienes nada mas que hacer LÁRGATE de mi cuarto - dijo al fin mirandolo a los ojos

Ok ya me voy, pero sera mejor que te apures al Señor Him no le gusta esperar - dijo indiferente

Ya te dije que ya voy - dijo mirandolo con odio - Ahora LÁRGATE

A blaze le recorrió un escalofrió " enserio esa chica da miedo cuando se lo propone" penso

Esta bien, después no digas que no te dije - dijo blaze cerrando la puerta

Como sea - dijo indiferente, camino hasta llegar a la puerta - Bueno prepárate momoko desde aquí empieza mi infierno - dijo tristemente para luego salir de su cuarto

para irse donde el " Señor Him" no tese el sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les aiga gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews porfa! si tienen alguna sugerencia duda o algo díganme acepto todo menos insultos apenas tengo 12 años y soy nueva así que <strong>entiéndanme<strong> un poco!

nota:

Las ppgz/ppg no son mias solo **sin fines de lucro.**

Solo la historia es mia ( eso creo)


	2. Salvada por el?

Momoko camino por unos largos pasillos, finalmente llego donde Him...

Me llamastes?-pregunto Momoko desinteresada

Es que no tienes modales niña-dijo Him- y para personas como tu soy el SEÑOR HIM - dijo molesto

Ok... como sea- dijo-para que me llamaste-dijo impaciente la verdad se quería ir de ahí con solo mirarlo le daba un odio enorme, pero al ver que Him le frunció el ceño- Señor Him-dijo burlandose

Him suspiro con pesadez definitivamente esa niña le quita la poca paciencia que tiene, tal vez fue por eso que la eligió a ella y no a las otras- Te llame para decirte que mañana empiezas tu entrenamiento como mi aprendiz- dijo mas calmado

Y se puede saber que es lo que voy hacer- dijo un poco asustada sabia lo que era capaz Him aunque trato de disimularlo

Tendrás que matar a peludito- dijo con una sonrisa sinica-pero no te preocupes que para hacerlo mucho mas divertido le voy a brindar un poco mas de poder

Momoko no lo podía creer _matar a peludito, el era unos de sus enemigos pero matarlo eso era llegar demasiado lejos, ella no podía hacerlo ella es una heroína no una ASESINA! POR DIOS! _pensó

NOno lo voy hacer-dijo enojada

Tendrás que hacerlo te juste o no - dijo alzando la voz

Te dije que NO- dijo también alzando la voz

Mira niña insolente a mi NADIE ME GRITA OÍSTE NADIE y para comprobartelo lo vas a pagar- dijo furioso y un tanto divertido por imaginarse lo que podía hacer con ella

A Momoko le dio un gran miedo por todo su cuerpo se podía notar ya que ella esta temblando se imagino como Him podría divertirse un rato con ella

Him por el contrario le se ocurrió una gran idea pero como hacer que ella aceptara y ahí estaba la solución- Blaze-grito -Ven acá rápido

Me llamo Señor Him- digo entrando al cuarto y haciendo una pequeña referencia hacia Him

Si quiero que te lleves a esta "cosa" al calabozo y le enseñen que a mi nadie pero Nadie me reta-dijo señalando a Momoko, _pero que es este sentimiento que siento en mi pecho? sentimiento ahh debe ser mi __imaginación_ pensó

Como ordene Señor- dijo para luego agarrar a Momoko y llevarla donde podría ser su funeral

Momoko no dijo nada en todo el camino, no emitió ningún tipo de gestos solo esta tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, al llegar al calabozo blaze le dijo que se acostara en la camilla, ella se le hizo caso, blaze se iba pero...

Blaze-dijo ella

Que quieres- dijo frío como siempre

Que me va hacer-dijo ella agachando la mirada ya que las manos y los pies los tenia atados

Y-Y-yo-_pero porque no le puedo decir simplemente que la podrían matar y_ ya pensó - no lo se - dijo

Se que lo sabes pero no te voy a obligar a decirme lo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro no era fingida ni de tristeza simplemente sincera

_Como puede sonreír así cuando esta al punto de su tal vez muerte _pensó _pero por otro lado su sonrisa es bien ... linda? pero que demonios estoy pensando , que este sentimiento de protección es el mismo que siento por mi tonto hermano blake pero con ella? ok esto es demasiado_ pensó

Mmm blake?- dijo Momoko

Que- dijo ya bajando de su nube de pensamientos

Podrías de hacer caras raras que das un poco de miedo- dijo con una gotita estilo anime bajando por su nuca le hacia recordar a _kaoru _- dijo en un suspiro

Blaze se sorprendió estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se olvido por completo que ella lo estaba viendo le iba a contestar pero en ese mismo instante llego Him

Him se le acerco le dijo algo al oído que Momoko no pudo oír lo siguiente que paso fue que blaze se acerco a unos controles y apretó un botón y...

AHHH- se escucho por todo el cuarto lo que apretó blaze Hizo que a Momoko le recorriera una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y supuso que estaba en el nivel dos

Ahora entiendes porque a mi no se me reta - dijo Him con una sonrisa al ver a su enemiga numero uno sufrir

No me di-gas que una ni-ñita como yo le tienes mi-edo-dijo un poco agitada ya que como no esta transformada el dolor es mas fuerte

Parece que no has entendido tu lección-dijo molesto-BLAZE-grito

Como ordene- dijo blaze le subio el nivel a cinco

AHHHH- grito ya esta cansada podía sentir como su cuerpo perdía energía segundo tras segundo, trato lo mas que pudo de no gritar le iba a demostrar a Him que transformada o no ella podía ser fuerte

Him se molesto al ver lo que hacia se fue donde estaba blaze lo tiro y aumento el nivel a 10- JAJAJAJAJA vamos a ver si puedes aguantar esto "mi pequeña"-dijo sarcástico

_No grites, no lo hagas, no llores, se fuerte vamos Momoko tu puedes _pensó , blake no podía creer la fuerza que tenia esta niña pero agacho la cabeza por alguna razón no podía verla así no sabia que era pero la escena que estaba viendo no era la "mas bonita" que digamos verla ahi sangrando por todo su cuerpo y sobretodo las manos y pies, y ver lo que hacia para no gritar era HORRIBLE!

AHHH - no aguanto mas le dolía todo su cuerpo

YA BASTA - grito blaze haciendo que Him dejara de tocar el botón

Momoko le dio gracias al cielo que lo hizo, pensaba que ese iba a ser su fin pero porque? por ahora no pensaría en eso y hablaría mas tarde con el para darle las gracias

Que pasa blaze?- dijo Him sorprendido pues nunca el se había comportado así, al contrario lo disfrutaba con él

Bueno pues este- _y ahora que le digo ni yo mismo se porque lo hice _pensó preocupado pues sino le daba una respuesta su castigo seria igual que el de Momoko o peor- N-no c-cree q-que ha sido suficiente cas-tigo?-_ pero que rayos me pasa no se me pudo ocurrir otra idea mas interesante, ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO _se regañaba mentalmente

Him lo pensó un momento y tal vez blaze tenia razón y se le vino a la mente la idea que tenia desde un principio y era hora de ponerlo en marcha, se alejo de donde estaba para llegar al frente de Momoko y pensarlo un poco mas realmente le gusta verla así se rió internamente por esos pensamientos

Momoko que había estado al tanto de todo no sabia lo que había pasado blaze ayudándola de su muerte? y Him ahora al frente de ella pensando si la iba a matar o no? estaba dudando? _de que me he __perdido_ pensó

Te propongo un trato-dijo Him

Q-que cla-clase de tra-to-dijo todavía cansada y agitada

Te perdono si..-dijo

si que- dijo ella

Si atacas a la ciudad de Saltadilla- dijo- y si tambien tendrías que pelear con tus "amiguitos"_ dijo sarcásticamente

Eres un..- pero la interrumpió Him

NO no -dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de negacion- nada de insultos niña estas muy pequeña para eso-dijo burlandose- Ademas no recuerdas porque estas aqui?

Momoko se sorprendió no no había olvidado por que estaba ali era por ellos pero que hacer desde hace tiempo se sentía tan débil, estúpida, algo era seguro no podia negarse a lo que Him le decía pero atacar a la ciudad que tanto protegió por años con sus... amigas agacho la cabeza en realidad no quería recordar eso...

Him al ver la duda de Momoko pregunto una vez mas - y que dices aceptas?

Momoko no tenía otra alternativa y respondio -Acepto!- dijo rendida no podía hacer nada le daba rabia a ella misma

Ok - dijo con una sonrisa sabía que iba a aceptar- Blaze bájala y llévala al cuarto, tiene que descansar mañana sera un dia muy largo para todos nosotros.

Nosotros Señor?- dijo el

Si blaze tu también vas a ir-dijo

Como ordene señor- dijo para luego irse con Momoko a su cuarto y tal ves solo tal vez curar sus heridas o mandar a alguien mas?

* * *

><p>Espero que le aiga gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews porfa! sugerencias o ideas agamenlo saber.<p>

Nota: las ppgz/ppg no son mias.


	3. Despedidas!

Los dos caminan por los largos pasillos del castillo, ninguno se decia nada se miraban nada de nada solo se concentraba en sus propios pensamientos...

Momoko se pregunta por que la salvo Blake? si el la odia no? no no tenia tiempo para pensar eso tal vez mas tarde hablara con el lo importante es como hará para el dia que se enfrente con sus amigos y... el!

Blake por otro lado rogaba a Dios que ella no le pregunta por que la salva! por que ni el mismo sabe, suerte que Him le dio la razón_ después dice q el tonto soy yo! _pensó sin darse cuenta llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Momoko, entraron el la dejo en su cama iba a buscar el botiquín para curarles sus heridas cuando...

Ya te puedes ir-dijo Momoko con la cabeza abajo

QUE!-dijo sorprendido

Que ya te puedes ir quiero estar sola- dijo

Pero...- dijo _rayos sus heridas son profundas como me va a decir eso me importa? claro que no _pensó

Ademas no te quiero causar mas molestia - dijo mirando y sonriendo le - Y quiero estar sola... por favor

_Todavía__ no entiendo como puede sonreír acaso esta chica esta __loca_ pensó - Como sea no me importa - dijo _de verdad no me importa? Ahh todo esto me esta volviendo loco tal vez juntarme con ella me esta haciendo daño! _se empezó a reír

A Momoko le bajo una gotita por la nuca - lo estas haciendo de nuevo

Que? o.O - dijo

Ahh-suspiro cansada- Bueno si ya no tienes mas nada que hacer vete en serio quiero estar sola

OK... pero no es mi culpa si te mueres - dijo burlón

Lo tomare en cuenta - dijo disgustada, el se empozo a reír y se fue.

Al fin se fue - dijo Momoko y a la mente le vinieron lo que le dijo Him _Ademas no recuerdas porque estas aqui? No recuerdas por que estas aquí, Recuerda Recuerda lo _eso se le repetia una y otra vez como un eco- BASTA- grito enojada - SI s-si lo rcuer-do-dijo empezando a llorar y recordar lo que había pasado antes de esto...

Mientras en una casa se podía ver que todo es un ambiente no muy agradable...

El-ella n-no nos pudo hacer es-esto- dijo una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio llorando

Pues... tendrás que aceptarlo Miyako- decía una chica de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello negro entre moleste,angustiada y triste

Sabes bien que no lo acepto Kaoru-dijo Miyako calmándose un poco-Ella es nuestra amiga, mas que eso nuestra hermana estuvo con nosotras en las malas y en las buenas nos ayudo en todo siempre ahí con nosotras no importaba si estuviera lloviendo si no la dejaban hacia todo lo que podía sin protestar...-dijo triste y volviendo a llorar- Por eso no lo acepto Kaoru

Kaoru sabia que todo lo que dijo Miyako es verdad que ella siempre estuvo con ellas a pesar de todo pero desde ese día algo cambio...

"Flashback!

Estábamos todos riendo y divirtiéndonos como nunca, todo era simplemente perfecto cuando Momoko se paro en el medio de la calle con la cabeza abajo y su flequillo tapándole la cara...

Que pasa Momoko- pregunto amablemente mi amiga Miyako

Chicos me tengo que ir- dijo ella sin mirarnos

Pero si acabamos de salir del centro comercial - dijo Boomer

No me están entendiendo- dijo

Adonde te vas Momoko- pregunte yo la verdad no sabia que pasaba que era esto se tenia que ir? pero para donde? porque no nos habia dicho nada?

Ya es hora mi "pequeña" Bolss-dijo Him pero que? que hacia el ahí

Ya voy - dijo Momoko triste

Que pasa Momoko- dijo un poco enojado Brick

Y-yo...-dijo llorando

Que pasa Momoko- dijo Miyako preocupada se le podía notar la verdad nadie sabia que pasaba aquí? vi como se nos acercaba lentamente y nos abrazo llorando como si no la volviéramos a ver mas pero por que?

Momoko...-dije en susurro, ella me miro y me abrazo pude sentir el amor maternal que solo ella sabia como transmitir y eso la hacia muy especial - que pasa? - temía saber la respuesta pero algo dentro de mi lo necesitaba saber

Y-yo no se lo pu-puedo de-decir - dijo sollozando-Quiero que me prometan algo... por favor

Que cosa- dijo Miyako

Que pase lo que pase nunca van a dejar de confiar en mi por favor - dijo Momoko y Miyako la abrazo puede oir como le dijo un cuenta con eso me miro y me pregunto- Necesito que me lo prometas Kaoru por favor

Y-yo - dije no sabia que pasaba por que Him esta aqui? tal vez lo sabre pronto-Si te lo prometo. vi como se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas nuevamente y corrí a abrazarla empeze a llorar en ese momento queria ser fuerte pero simplemente no podia mis fuerzas me abandonaron- No quiero que te vayas - le dije llorando ella me miro me sonrió con dulzura y me dijo No quisiera pero lo tengo que hacer - dijo agachando la cabeza - Por ahora cuídense ok?

Esta bien - dijimos los dos

Gracias chicas como las quiero nunca olviden eso- dijo

No lo haremos- dijimos al mismo tiempo

Gracias- dijo para luego separarse de nosotras e ir con Bucth y Boomer pude observar como le decía algo que no alcance a oír y ellos le respondía con un abrazo tal vez no lo admitieran pero ella se había convertido en su amiga vi como se separaba de ellos e iba donde Brick tal vez quería estar a solas con el empezaron a discutri no era una pelea como la demás no estaba estaba llena de dolor y tristeza ella lo abrazo se separaron un poco sus miradas chocaron poco a poco se iban acercando cuando no pude ver mas nada por que sentí como alguien me abrazaba y lloraba

Ella volverá verdad- dijo Miyako llorando - Yo...- no sabia que decirle quería creer que ella volvería pero con Him no se puede esperar nada mas que lo peor, pero confio en ella- Ella volverá estoy segura- le dije y la abrase para que sintiera que estoy con ella pase lo que pase no soy muy buena en esto ya que no estoy acostumbrada, pero voy hacer todo lo posible para que Miyako se sienta bien.

Ya es Tiempo Momoko- dijo la voz mas repugnante que existe en el mundo como lo odio vi como se separo de Brick y le fue agarrar la mano a Him cuando...

Espera- le grite ella me miro confundida- Siempre seremos mejores amigas verdad?

Antes que se fuera con Him pude escuchar un _nunca lo olvides...amiga _de alguna forma eso me hizo sentir feliz, mire a los otros y estaban con la cabeza abajo Miyako abrazada con Boomer, Butch con su flequillo tapándole la cara y...Brick con la cabeza abajo y la gorra tapándole la cara y no se si fue mi imaginación pero pude ver como de su mejilla le corría una lagrima solitaria _Este será un camino muy largo a casa_ pensé nadie sabia que había pasado en esos cinco minutos pero lo que paso nadie lo olvidaría...

"Fin del Flashback"

Chicos...-dijo Miyako ya mas calmada

Que pasa?-pregunto Boomer

Saben donde esta Brick?-dijo

El esta en su cuarto-dijo butch

Creen que el este bien?- dijo Miyako preocupada ya que el no ha salido de su cuarto, no quiere comer. no habla con nadie y eso le angustia ya que ella lo quiere como un hermano mayor

No lo se Miyako el quiere mucho a Momoko y desde que se fue algo tenia que cambiar no? ademas...-iba a continuar pero alguien lo interrumpio

Y por su estúpido orgullo no va aceptarlo- dijo Butch

Y tu de que hablas Butch? tu también estás...-iba a seguir pero Butch lo golpio en la cabeza

CÁLLATE-grito enojado y sonrojado

BOOMER-grito Miyako-estas bien?

Déjalo ahora se despertara-dijo Butch

BUTCH! discúlpate no debiste hacer eso- Dijo Miyako ya que Boomer se ha despertado

Pero si el...-no dijo mas nada por que Miyako esta rodeada de un aura muy oscura _esta chica si da miedo cuando quiere_ pensó - OK.. lo siento

Estas bien? - pregunto Miyako ignorando completamente a Butch

Si no te preocu...-se detuvo por que Miyako lo esta abrazando- Mi-yako- dijo sonrojado

Gracias a Dios que estés bien- dijo llorando- n-no quisiera que perdiera a alguien mas

Miyako...-dijo Boomer en un susurro para luego corresponder el abrazo

Oye no fue para tanto-dijo Butch los azules se separaron

Kaoru que no se habia metido en la conversacion ya que recordar eso no le hizo nada bien empezo a caminar sin que nadie se diera cuenta _nesecito aire fresco _pensó lo que no sabía Kaoru es que Butch la siguió, ella se sentó en el árbol detrás de la casa y empezo a recordar los momentos en que pasaron ella y sus amigas ahí

"Flashback"

Se encontraba un niña de cabellos naranja y ojos rosas llorando en el árbol mirando al cielo

Que te pasa- le pregunte ella me miro y agacho la cabeza

Es-es que- no pudo terminar por que empezo a llorar a diferencia que ahora llora abrazada a mi

Vamos dime que te pasa- le dije

Es-que mi helado de napolitano se derritió y no pude terminar de comérmelo- lo dijo lo mas rápido que pudo, kaoru se callo para atrás (estilo anime)

Solo era por eso?- le dije _auch eso me __dolió _pensó sobándose la cabeza

COMO QUE SOLO ESO -grito como loca- NO SABES LO QUE DICES sentir el sabor del chocolate después el de vainilla y por ultimo pero menos importante- lo dijo como una profesora explica la clase- la fresa umm... que rico solo de pensarlo se me hace agua la boca pe-pero se me derritio- y luego vienen las lagrimas

Si te compro uno dejas de llorar?- le pregunte y me volvio a abrazar - N-no no pu-e-do res-pi-rar

Ahh lo siento- dijo

ok no te preocupes- dije volviendo a respirar

Esta bien- dijo - y como te llamas?

Kaoru y tu? - le dije

Momoko- me dijo y de ahí se podía ver a dos lindas niñas riéndose el inicio de una nueva amistad esta por comenzar

"Fin del Flashback"

Momoko...-susurro muy bajo

Pensando en ella-se oye una voz detrás de ella

Que haces aquí Butch- dijo enojada

Vamos no te pongas así ademas también tengo derecho de tomar aire fresco no? - dijo Butch

Como sea me voy- dijo Kaoru

No por favor no te vayas- le dijo Butch, Kaoru se sorprendió pero acepto

El cielo esta lindo no?-dijo Butch

Que o.O - dijo Kaoru sorprendida mas de lo que esta- que te pasa estas enfermo o que

No me pasa nada-dijo Butch

Entonces- dijo ella

Solo te quiero animar- dijo el, Kaoru se sorprendio - tiene algo de malo?

No- dijo para luego los dos admirar el cielo juntos no era incomodo ni nada tal vez Boomer tenia razón desde que ella se fue algo a cambiado!

NOTA: LO QUE TODOS ESTAN ESPERANDO CON USTEDES BRICK... _(jajaja lo siento):p_

__Brick esta en su cuarto tirado en la cama, sin su gorra raro no? tenia días sin salir de su cuarto, ya no habla con sus hermanos, no quiere comer nada de nada solo piensa en lo que sucedió hace días y no puede dejar de pensar en...ella

Momoko por que lo hiciste - dijo para luego recordar lo que le prometió

"Flashback"

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo de Momoko, yo no lo podía creer que ella se uniera a Him debía haber una razón el le debió que hacer algo, decirle o amenazarla para que ella hiciera esto ese maldito...

Brick estaba a punto de pelear con Him cuando sintió que alguien le toco el hombro su mano era tan cálida y suave, se giro lentamente y se encontró con esos ojos rosas que tanto ama ver, Momoko lo abrazo y le dijo...

No lo hagas por favor

Por que haces esto- le dije

Yo pu-es ahh-suspiro- no te puedo decir pero no me odies por esto me duele dejarlos y seria muy duro que tu me odiaras no se si podría aguantarlo

Aunque quisiera odiarte por lo que haces no puedo- le dije y es verdad ella me saco de la oscuridad es mi luz, mi vida, mi todo

Gracias- dijo - Brick... empezo a llorar

Que pasa- le dije realmente no me gusta verla asi

Prométeme que vas hacer un buen líder tanto como para tus hermanos y las chicas- me dijo

NO no puedo hacer eso- le dije enojado lo dijo como si nunca mas iba a volver

Si puedes... por favor prométeme lo quiero que ellas tengan un líder que las cuide y les enseñan cosas nuevas- dijo ella y me abrazo- Por favor eres en el único que puedo confiar

La abrase y le dije- te lo promete

Gracias- dijo ella nos separamos y nuestras miradas se chocaron me perdí por completo en esos ojos rosas que desde que la conocí me tienen loco, me acerque lentamente y nuestros labios se juntaron, al principio fue un beso lento pero después puse mis manos en su cintura y ella en mi cuello profundizamos el beso y recordé todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos y empece a llorar y ella también no nos queríamos separar solo existíamos los dos nadie mas, nos separamos por falta de aire estúpido aire!

No quiero que te vayas - le dije llorando- quédate conmigo por favor

Eso es lo que mas quisiera pero no puedo - me dijo

pero po...-no pude terminar por que me beso de nuevo

Te Amo -me dijo llorando- nunca lo olvides

Momoko... yo también te amo-dije derramando una lagrima solitaria lo ultimo que vi fue que se fue con Him.

"Fin del Flashback"

Momo... como te extraño- dijo Brick para luego quedarse profundamente dormido, lo que no sabia es que en la ventana una sombra lo veía con melancolía...

* * *

><p>Lo siento por la tardanza es que la escuela me tiene ocupada, bueno espero que les aiga gustado el capitulo dejen reviews porfa!<p>

NOTA: los chicos y las chicas tienen 16 años

las ppgz/ppg no son mias.


	4. Como llegue aqui? Parte 1

Brick se encuentra totalmente dormido soñando…

"Mundo de los Sueños"

Nunca me dijiste por que lo hiciste- dije yo

Eso ya no importa, después de lo que me hiciste no me importa decirte que paso, ahora prepárate para MORIR- dijo una silueta aterradora se le hacía familiar pero no lo reconocía bien después vio como la silueta dijo un nombre que no alcanzó a oír lo último que oyó fue lo prometiste su voz sonaba apagada y triste.

Prometer? Qué cosa? Esa voz de donde la había oído, cuando lo iba a descubrir alguien lo llamo y se despertó.

"Fin del Sueño"

BRICK- grito por milésima vez su hermano menor Butch

Si sigues así vas a romper la puerta- dijo Boomer serio

ES que ese tonto no escucha – dijo entre dientes Butch ya está harto de tocarle la puerta a su "Hermanito mayor"

Tal vez este dormido – dijo Boomer

Pero tenemos…- no pudo seguir por que Brick abrió la puerta se veía Horrible todo sudado, su cabello alborotado era como si viera tenido una pesadilla.

Que te paso Brick?- dijo Butch

Ah?- fue lo único que dijo no tenía ni idea de que le hablaban

Estas horrible hermanito- dijo Boomer tratando de no reírse y recibir un buen golpe por su hermano mayor

Que? – Brick se fue a ver en un espejo y –AHHH… mi go-gorra donde esta –dijo con ojitos de perro abandonado y corriendo de un lado a otro.

Uff-suspiro Butch se fue a lado de la cama y metió la mano debajo de ella y la encontró la alzo y Brick la agarro y la empezó a abrazar y decir cosas como "mi gorrita te extrañaba" dónde estabas me dejaste solito"

Lo perdimos – dijeron los dos

OK… y por que que me despertaron- dijo un poco enojado ya que iba a descubrir quién era esa persona misterioso pero sus lindisímos "hermanitos" no lo dejaron.

Es sobre las chicas- dijo Butch serio

Mmm… que pasa con ellas- dijo Brick intrigado

Por otro lado para ser más específicos al frente del cuarto de Brick en un edificio se podía ver una silueta cruza dando las piernas con las manos a los lados y mirando a Brick y a sus hermanos.

Uff-suspiro un poco cansada- me alegro que estés bien Brick…nos veremos pronto-dijo para luego desvanecerse entre la oscuridad de la noche

Con los chicos...

Brick sintió como si alguien lo estuviera mirando mira por la ventana pero no vio nada...

BRICK!- grito Bucth irritado-nos estas escuchando

¿Eh?... Si si que pasa con ellas- dijo un poco desconcertado

Bueno tu crees que ellas puedan pasar por esto?-pregunto Boomer preocupado

Brick ni siquiera había pensado en eso solo se limitada a pensar en Mo... en ella !aj! hasta pensar su nombre lo ponía mal, apretó los dientes con frustacion y se calmo- No lo se Boomer ellas están pasado por una etapa dificil, han pasado por mucho juntas y ahora de la noche a la mañana se va su líder y mejor amiga de infancia no es fácil

Boomer agachó la cabeza es verdad lo que Brick decía pero tampoco le gusta ver a Miyako asi se iba a limitar responder cuando...

Que pasa Boomer?- dijo Butch que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación

¿Ah?...- fue lo único que articulo Boomer

Me refiero que no creo que sea eso lo único que te preocupa- dijo sin rodeos mirando a los ojos

Boomer de que esta hablando Butch?- dijo Brick

Bueno lo que pasa es que...es - dijo un poco nervioso Boomer

Vamos dilo de una vez somos tus hermanos no?- dijo Brick un poco molesto ya que su hermanito no tiene la confianza para contarles buenoo... Butch se le podía aceptar pero el.

Ok... pero no te enojes- dijo-Me quede preocupado por lo que me dijo Miyako hace unos días.

¡Woww! nuestro hermanito tiene cerebro- dijo Butch con total sarcasmo, Brick lo miro enojado y se callo, luego miro a Boomer para que siguiera

Fue como hace dos días...-dijo Boomer y pensó a recordar

"Flashback"

Estábamos Miyako y yo paseando alegremente por el parque, cuando de repente ella mira hacia bajo me preocupe y le pregunte...

Que paso Miyako- dije

¿Eh? N-no no pasa nada-dijo nerviosa y con una sonrisa forzada, podria engañar a cualquiera pero a mi no

Vamos dime que te pasa?- me miro sorprendida pero luego miro al cielo (era como la seis de la tarde)

Ok... pero me gustaría que no sentáramos allá - me dijo señalando un gran árbol

Esta bien-y nos fuimos para ese lugar ya sentados la mire y ella empezo a jugar con los dedos respiro hondo y...

Dime loca si quieres, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que algo malo nos va a pasar- me dijo triste

Que quieres decir con nosotros- le pregunte

No lo se, solo es un presentimiento que siento en mi pecho es una sensación inquietante, no me gusta- vi como se le aguaron los ojos, la abraze y le dije...

Todo estará bien! solo es un presentimiento no es nada seguro

No estoy segura Boomer- me dijo en sollozos la separe de mi un poco le dedique una sonrisa sincera y ella me la devolvio

Vamos deja de pensar en eso mientras estemos todo estará bien!- le dije animandola

Si tienes razón- su rostro mostraba la felicidad de nuevo como me encanta verla así

Emmm... Miyako- dije

Que pasa Boomer- me dijo

Si algunas de tus amigas estuviera en peligro o algo así tu darías tu vida por ella y/o te entregarías a la oscuridad total con tal de salvarlas- le pregunte la verdad no se por que era como si alguien pusiera esas palabras en mi boca y salieron, la mire y estaba sorprendida tampoco se espera que le preguntara eso, le iba a decir que lo olvidara que fue una tontería cuando...

Haría todo lo que pudiera para protegerlas, mas que mi mejores amigas son una familia para mi, no dudaría un momento entregarme a la oscuridad total con tal de estar con ellas o salvarlas si le preguntaras lo mismo se que ellas dirían lo mismo- me dijo con la cabeza baja

"Fin del Flashback"

Me quede pensando eso preocupado- dijo Boomer

Kaoru me dijo algo así una vez- dijo Butch

Quiero que las vigilen a todas horas- dijo Brick serio

QUE o.O- dijeron los dos

No esa clase de vigilancia pervertidos- dijo Brick con la palma de su mano en la cara

Ahh- dijeron los dos

Pero por que hay que vigilar las?- pregunto inocentemente Boomer y por eso se llevo un golpe de parte de Butch - AUCH!- chilló tocándose el lugar golpeado- por que hiciste eso- pregunto enojado

Como que por que hay que vigilarlas - dijo Butch pero se detuvo a pensar que el tampoco sabia por que?

A Brick le bajo una gotita no podía creer lo impulsivo que es su hermano- Es para que no hagan ninguna estupidez así estamos seguros que no se unan a Him solo por que están deprimidas y para verla.

Los tres agacharon la cabeza realmente no le gusta hablar de Momoko ya que recordaban momentos felices con ella y sobre todo ese dia, sin decir mas Boomer y Butch cada uno con su contraparte y dejando solo a Brick en su cuarto solo con sus pensamientos, su vació en su corazón, el sufrimiento y el dolor de saber que la persona que mas amas esta al lado de tu peor enemigo solo la soledad es su compañera, la oscuridad su guía y el dolor la fuerza para seguir de pie y todos gracias a ese amor prohibido que solo es de Blossom/Momoko

No creo seguir viviendo sin ti mi...amor-dijo soltando una lagrima y tirándose de nuevo en su cama

Mientras en otro lugar, Se podía ver a dos jóvenes peleando, llevaban horas de entrenamiento ya que estaban con la respiración agitada varios cortes, y la sangre

_Debo terminar rápido con esto no se cuanto mas mi cuerpo pueda __soportar_ pensó Blake

_¡Tsk! Ya me estoy hartando de esto vamos piensa una manera de derrotarlo rápido _pensó Blossom

Blossom con rapidez se paro atrás de Blake le dio una patada en la espalda y salio volando estrechándose contra el muro se paro con dificultad e iba a una velocidad impresionante pero Blossom fue mas lista y lo agarro de la pierna y lo estrello contra el suelo y cuando intento levantarse le dio un puñetazo en el estomago Blake cayo de rodillas Blossom iba a paso lento hacia el rezando que Him dijera que se acaba el combate solo le faltaban cuatro pasos cuando oyó a Him decir...

Ya es suficiente Blossom, puedes retirarte

Le di gracias al cielo que lo dijo, empece a caminar no sin antes mirar sobre mi hombro para ver si no había matado a Blake por suerte no! antes de cerrar la puerta vi como Him le pedía a un chico que llevara a Blake a la enfermería no vi bien quien era ya que estaba de espalda, camine hasta llegar a mi habitación al menos es el único lugar donde podía estar a solas, me destranforme y me tire pesadamente en la cama ese combate con Blake me había dejado cansada sin mencionar que me dolía el cuello, ¿se preguntan que hago aquí? ¿como llegue a esto? bueno es una historia corta y les digo algo no me arrepiento si así pude salvar a los que amo no dudaría en enfrentarme al mismísimo Demonio con tal que no lastime a los que quiere ¡Ah perdón! ya me enfrente a el, Bueno llego la hora de revelar por que estoy aquí y es por...

"Flashback"

El lunes por la tarde parecía un día normal digo la mañana lo fue las ase con mis amigas y ahora nuestros nuevos amigos los rrbz raro no? bueno las personan cambian pero todavía había esa rivalidad entre nosotros bueno volviendo al tema todo era normal hasta que llego la tarde...

Hola Momo-me saludo ablamente mi amiga Miyako

Hola!-me limite a decir

Te paso algo?- dijo mi amiga Kaoru

No por que?- pregunte me sentia extraña pero nada de lo anormal

No estas tan emocionada como antes-dijo Miyako

Solo estoy cansada eso es todo?-dije temblando pero por que si no hacía frío

Que pasa rosadita?-dijo una voz detrás de mi por el apodo supe que eres Brick

Nada va la segunda vez que me lo preguntan- dije un poco irritada

Es solo que estas temblando- dijo Butch

Sera por que estoy nerviosa, que se yo?- Ok ya me estaba enojando no me gusta que me pregunten tantas veces la misma boberia

Ok... pero no era para que te enojaras-dijo Boomer

No estoy enojada- lo corregí

Bueno basta de charla ya nos vamos para el centro comercial?-dijo feliz Kaoru raro en ella

Déjame adivinar, Abrieron una nueva tiendas de videojuegos- dijo Butch con los ojos brillosos, por algo es su contraparte no?

SI!- grito alegre y después vino otro grito de Bucth -WEEE!

Ahh-suspire- ellos dos nunca cambian- Miyako asentió

Momoko te puedo decir algo- dijo serio Brick

Que?- le dije

Estas gorda!-me dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa superficial que tiene como pude un dia pensar que es guapo! espera ahí el guapo? No yo creo que la clase de matemáticas me afecto muchoo!

Como sea - dije tratando de calmarme o sino hoy sus hermanos estarán en un funeral

QUE! O.O- todos me miraron sorprendido- Que?- me limite a decir

No le vas a pegar- me dijo Koru

No- dije entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes en serio le queria pegar pero después no quería ver a sus hermanos no tener un líder podría ser malo, grosero, patán, cariñoso, lindo, esos ojos rojos que te... QUE! despierta Momoko estas hablando de Brick Him por el amor de Dios!

Creo que si le sucede algo yo creo que se fumó...- el pobre cito de Brick no pudo terminar por que Momoko no aguanto mas y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y el estaba tumbado en el suelo sobándose la nariz- Pero que te sucede MUJER!- grito histérico

Tu te lo buscaste- dije así de mas íbamos a empezar una pelea si no fuera por nuestra querida Miyako y su según ella amigo Boomer pero aquí entre nos hay al algo mas que amistad yo no se ustedes que piensen pero yo creo que si, formarían una linda pareja no? volviendo a la realidad y no a la fantasía de mi imaginación solo oí decir a Kaoru que ya nos íbamos para el centro comercial, me estremecí se me olvido buscar algo en mi casillero y...

NO!-todos los presentes se sorprendieron- se me olvido sacar algo de mi casillero me esperan?

Brick iba a decir alguna cosa para hacerme quedar en ridículo pero Miyako fue rápida y me dijo que fuera que todos me esperarían vi como Brick hizo una mueca, le saque la lengua y le guiñe un ojo jajaja me encanta hacer eso por que? por que se pone como nervioso, me pareció raro que el pasillo hacia los casilleros no le di importancia llegue a mi casillero lo abrí y de el callo una nota no me sorprendí tanto por que a menudo me pasa pero no es malo que te llegue es decir de seguro alguien piensa en ti no es lindo?agarre la nota que estaba en mis pies cuando la toque sentí un escalofríos de esos cuando tienes una pesadilla y sientes como si todo fuera real bueno así abrí la nota y me sorprendí de quien es la carta creo que mi cara se puso mas pálida de lo normal sentí como mi cuerpo perdían fuerzas y en cualquier momento iba a caer solo me deslice hasta llegar al piso me senté no lo podía creer la nota decía así:

"Querida pequeña Bloss o deveria decir Momoko si se tu nombre verdadero pero ese no es el punto

Quiero que nos veamos a las ocho de la noche en el centro del bosque de Saltadilla, no acepto un no por respuesta, sabia que te ibas a negar asi que tome medidas severas, y si quieres te doy una pista: MATAR/AMIGOS/AMOR, eres una chica muy lista así que sabrás que significa, te espero mi querida Bloss.

Nota: no me gusta esperar así que no llegues tarde te mando besos!"

¡AJ! va a parecer extraño pero sentí como si el beso fuera real, Humm cuando lo veo lo voy a matar, como va a poner a mis amigos en esto no tienen nada que ver hoy arreglaríamos cuentas pendientes pude sentir como alguien venia lo primero que hice fue guardar la maldita carta, desde cuando empece a llorar, no importa ahora vamos cuerpo no me falles, me levante apenas, me recargue en el casillero todo me daba vueltas en una intento de mantener el equilibrio me caí pero no sentí nada cuando abrí los ojos. Brick me tenia rodeada de la cintura y nuestras miradas chocaron y ese maldito cosquilleo en el estomago volvió, omitiendo lo odioso que es, guapo, inteligente, su cuerpo esta bien formado, su cabello anaranjado combinado con esos ojos rojos que la primera vez que lo vi...y me fui interrumpida

Tengo algo en la cara-dijo en tono de burla, no me había dado de cuenta que me le quede mirando

No-dije cortante-Solo que tienes unos lindos ojos-vi como sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo pálido debía aceptarlo, ademas deberías ser ciega para no notarlo y de nuevo me vino la maldita carta la mente como se los iba a decir pero? mejor no no quiero involucrarlos.

Te pasa algo?- me pregunto parece que observo lo nerviosa que estaba

No- respondí inmediatamente no quería alzar sospechas de lo ocurrido

Pero si tu...-no lo deje terminar por que le agarre la mano y lo jale (mejor dicho lo arrastre) por donde estaban los chicos esperandonos

Hasta que al fin llegan, Miyako estaba a punto de llamar a la fuerza aérea - dijo Kaoru dramáticamente

OK...ya estamos aquí-dije calmada mente y me di de cuenta que todavía no había soltado la mano de Brick me sonroje y lo solté- Vayámonos

Todos asistieron la tarde había pasado muy rápido para mis desgracia varia veces casi me descubren y trate de mantenerme igual que siempre pero no es fácil cuando te dicen de a noche a la mañana que van a matar a tus amigos! Mire mi reloj ¡Oh Mierda! ya son las ocho...

Me tengo que ir- dijo lo mas rápido posible

Tan rápido Momo- dijo Miyako gritándome ya que me había puesto a correr para que no siguiera el "interrogatorio"

Llegue a un lugar seguro y me transforme-Hyper Blossom ya transformada me dije a mi misma que todo iba a estar bien a quien engañaba a nadie llegue al centro del bosque de Saltadilla salvo que cinco minutos tarde vamos uno no puede ser perfecto, vi que algo se movía entre las sombras cuando...

TÚ!-grite enojada y a la vez soprendida

Te sorprende...

* * *

><p>Continuara espero que les haiga gustado pense en hacerlo mas largo pero mi mama no me dejo usar mas tiempo la compu asi que la voy a dividir en dos en el otro ya sabran por que momo esta ahi?<p>

Gracias a todos sus comentarios! espero que les siga gustando

Nota las ppgz/rrbz no son mias. DEJEN REVIEWS!plissss ( se me olvidaba ya puse anominos una cosa asi los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction me puede dejar un reviews si quieren! BYEE!


	5. Como llegue aqui? Parte 2

Mmm.. la verdad no es que me asustaste-dijo ya calmada- ah! y quien eres?-pregunto inocentemente

Him que estaba escondido viendo lo ocurrido no pudo aguantar mas y se empezó a reí salio y...

Jajajaja-se reia como loco- te dije que jajaja ella no se iba a sorprender jajaja

¿Eh?- de que me perdí ni sabia que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento Him vio mi cara de interrogante.

Vamos yo te explico es que el niño que ves aquí- me señalo al chico que supuestamente quería sorprenderme (la verdad no es un niño es como de mi edad) - me reto que te podía sorprender y yo le dije que no y gane! jajaja

Ok-dije no entendía de que rayos están hablando pero es mejor fingir que entender antes que esto se a largue- Para que me citaste- le pregunte

Con que te quieres ir rápido?- dijo Him- vamos no soy tan malo

Lo mire con una cara diciéndole en serio piensas eso?

Ok, ok tal vez si soy malo- ahora no solo yo lo mire si no el chico que esta ahí- Ok soy malo ya contentos!

Los dos asentimos-Vamos dime rápido soy una chica muy ocupada

Quiero que te unas a mi- dijo de lo mas normal

Jajaja- ahora fui yo la que reí como una loca-Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza Him que te hará pensar que me voy a unir a ti así por así, creo que las paliza que te damos te dejo la cabeza HUECA! JAJAJA- dije con aire de superioridad

Him bufo molesto y me miro con una cara de pocos amigos le devolví el gesto esto no iba a ser tan fácil, no me dejare vencer de nadie ni menos personas como el si eso se podría llamar persona tendría sentimientos? bueno el odio es uno pero digo amor? felicidad, cosas así mm yo creo que si se me safo un tornillo por favor mírenlo no creo que tenga o si?

Viste Him te dije que esto debía ser por la malas pero tu no! y ahora quedas humillado por una niña- dijo lo ultimo alto

Ja! quien te crees para llamarme así el único niñito aquí eres tu P-E-R-D-E-D-O-R- le dije indiferente raro en mi pero personas como el se lo merece no?

Como te atreves- se iba a lanzar a mi e iniciar una pelea si no fuera por Him que lo agarro del cuello de la camisa que lleva puesta-SUELTA HIM!- grito pataleando para que lo soltaran

Ahora quien es el niñito?-dije con sarcasmo, el se puso rojo de la rabia jaja pensar que venir aquí seria divertido que ironía

Vamos Blake calmate-dijo Him regañándolo y soltándolo, así que ese estúpido se llama Blake- No debiste enojar Blossom

El se lo busco por llamarme niñita-dije a la defensiva- y ahora que acabo el teatrito-dije mirando a blake este solo me ignoro- me puedes decir a que viene esa propuesta si ya sabes mi respuesta

Tu decides Blossy- Argg! como odio que me llame así- a las malas o a las buenas- me dijo solo vi a Blake sonreír estúpidamente

Deja ya el idiota rodeo y ve al grano o me voy-dije ya cabreada de esto

No creo que te convenga irte si no quieres que alguien se lastime o... alguienes- dijo lo ultimo en susurro pero lo pude oír claramente

SI le pones un solo dedo en cima te juro...-Him me interrumpio

Que me juras-dijo irónicamente , vi como el idiota de Blake veía con una sonrisa lo que pasaba

Que te mato- dije llendome rápidamente hacia el para propinarle un buen golpe pero mi puño fue detenido por alguien cuando me gire era el imbécil de Blake

Es mejor que te controles si sabes que te conviene-dijo Him con su sonrisa malvada

A que te refieres-tenia miedo de preguntar pero necesitaba saberlo

Te lo voy a poner así-dijo de nuevo Blake es que no se cansa de joder!- Ahorita mismo tus amigos están en el centro comercial ¿verdad?

Me sorprendí como sabía eso al menos- ¡ Imbéciles! nos han estado espiando verdad?-dije enojada

Muy lista Blossy, sabia yo que no me equivove contigo, tienes todo el potencial para mi propósito- dijo Him

De que carajo hablas Him- vamos cálmate Bloss tus amigos están en problemas cálmate

Muy pronto lo sabrás, ahora ven nos vamos- dijo

Que, yo contigo no me voy ni a la vuelta de la esquina-dije

Negó con la cabeza-No tenia que ser por las malas Bloss, tuviste la oportunidad pero la rechazaste- volvió su típica sonrisa de psicópata - BLAKE!-grito - acabala, pero la quiero con vida

Vamos a ver que tienes niña- dijo Blake

Con gusto Niñito-dije y con eso se formo la pelea, vole rapidamente hacia el le di una patada en la cara, iba a seguir cuando sentí una respiración cerca de mi oreja me gire rápidamente y el estaba ahí...

Pero como?-sin querer se me salio

Sorprendida BABY- y ahora que le pasa, baje la guardia un poco y fue lo suficiente para que me mandara a estrellar contra un árbol

Mierda!-dije enojada nadie me va a dejar en ridículo y menos un Imbécil como el, iba cercándose poco a poco me pare rápidamente y aparecí al frente de el le di un puñetazo en el estomago, lo agarre del cuello de la camisa y lo estreche contra una roca

Se levanto a paso lento se limpio la sangre que tenia en el cachete-Vaya parece que vas a pelear en serio bueno como tu quieras, vino volando rápidamente donde mi me puse en guardia, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca salte saque mi yo-yo y...

Electric Yo-yo- dije aprese a Blake y de mi yo-yo salió una descarga eléctrica al momento que toco el cuerpo de el empezó a gritar, debo admitir que no me gusta por que todo el cuerpo le sangra de una manera horrible, con sus dos manos agarro la cuerda y la tiro desaciendose de mi ataque, se paró y se limpio la ropa como si nada hubiera pasado, eso me hizo enojar mas.

Después de varios intentos de asesinarnos, estaba cansada todo el cuerpo me dolía y mas donde me había pateado que es en el estomago, me garre de un árbol que estaba a lado mio para mantener el equilibrio, no se si el estaba peor o igual que yo, no se cuanto tiempo mi cuerpo aguantaría asi que decidi que era mejor terminar con esto cuando..

Basta ya me he divertido lo suficiente-dijo Him apareciendo entre las sombras cuando se había ido? ahora no es momento para pensar eso Blossom me auto regañe a mi misma

Vendrás conmigo ahora si- dijo

Ni muerta- dije y es verdad

Uff-suspiro con pesadez- no te lo quería decir pero bueno si te reuzas voy a apretar este botón- lo interrumpí

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo-dije desesperada el dolor es enorme y tras eso si no llegó a casa rápido tal vez mis amigas sospechen algo- Argg! dilo de una vez Coño!

Que temperamento- dijo- Si apreto este boton tus amigos - me puso la mano en los dedos créanme que me dio un asco en ese momento quise vomitar-Te preguntaras como? bueno les he insertado un chip que con solo apretar este botón se mandara una señal al chip que este de inmediato va a activarse introduciéndole un veneno muy poderoso como para matar en menos de dos segundos-termino de decir con su cara "diciéndome yo gane tu perdiste"Como lo odio! espera se me ocurrio una idea...

Y come se yo que ese veneno es tan poderoso como dices- dije haciendole enfasis en tan

Sabía que me ibas a preguntar eso así que hice una pequeña prueba para que lo vieras con tus propios ojos-dijo ¡OH! Oh! esto no me gusta vi como de una bolsa saco a un... un gato y esta todo sangrado y pareció como si tuviera una convulsión Him me miro y sonrió siniestramente

Imaginete si puede hacer esto con un pequeño gato, como seria con una persona-dijo viéndome a los ojos

TE DETESTO! TE DETESTO!- grite con lo poco que me quedaba de energía apreté los puños y me mandíbula se tenso quería matarlo hacerlo pagar por esto pero de repente se me vino las imagines de mis amigos así como ese gato me tape la boca ahogando un grito de dolor, sentí que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no no quiero que les pase a ellos y si eso es dar mi vida por ellos lo haré, solo espero que me perdonen algún día sobre todo a ti Brick, me gustaría decirte lo que siento¡SI YO MOMOKO/BLOSSOM AMO A BRICK HIM! si ya lo dije, pero no es lo mismo decírselos a ustedes y no a el, también me gustaria pasar al menos mas tiempo con ellos por mientras.

Him vio la preocupación de Blossom y se imagino que querrá pasar mas tiempo con sus amigos se sintio un poco dolido ¿ah? pero porque? y hizo algo que nunca se imagino hacer y es...

Te daré una semana para que te despidas de ellos, el ultimo día a esta misma hora de iré a buscar donde quieras que estés, mas te vale no decirles nada de esto si no quieres que mueran- ser amable y eso ni el mismo se lo cree pero lo hecho esta hecho y punto.

Blossom no lo podia creer le iba a preguntar por que pero mejor se callo no valla ser que se arrepienta, no se sabe si voy por instinto y corrio donde el lo abrozo y le dijo gracias y se fue de ahí volando rápidamente.

Him y Blake se quedaron atónitos osea esta chica esta loca o que primero: casi la matan segundo: la amenazaron que si no se unía morirían sus amigos y tercero: no se odiaban? y que demonios era esa sensación de tranquilidad en su pecho cuando ella lo abrazo ¡Coño!-Vayámonos Blake-ordeno enojado por el maldito sentimiento ese.

Blossom paro en un callejón y se destranformo- Bueno Momoko, actua normal y trata de pasarla bien durante esta semana-dijo para sí misma para luego irse corriendo a su casa llorando no quería pero ellos estaban en peligro por eso!

"Fin del Flashback"

Bueno ya saben como pare aquí! Como lo anteriormente no me arrepiento de nada, pero me gustaría saber que hacen y sobre tdo aunque me duela saber que piensan sobre esto? si ya se que quieres que piensen que sigan confiando en ti que todo vaya a ser normal como antes bueno no es un pecado soñar pero la real relaidad nadie sabe si es así solo DIOS! y para mi desgraciada creo que mi ha abandonado, puede que exagere un poco, ok esta bien exagere pero vamos miren donde estoy ya se que dirán tu solo te metiste ahí! si pero fue una buena causa no? AUCH! el dolor de cabeza me esta matando mejor me voy a dormir, mañana me espera otro dia peor o igual quien sabe...

Momoko después de un rato se quede dormida soñando con sus amigos y recordando los momentos que había pasado con Brick, todo eso hizo que se derramara una lagrima

A fuera del cuarto alguien veía con lastima a Momoko...

Por cuanto tiempo mas vas a detenerme-dijo una silueta parándose detrás de la otra persona por lo que se veía era un chico

El que sea necesario para que entres en razón-dijo la chica

No creo que tengas suficiente fuerza ya que cada minuto,segundo,hora que pase Momoko aquí se va convirtiendo fría y calculadora y eso me conviene y a ti no- dijo fingiendo estar triste

Aguantare todo lo posible para sacarla de su propia oscuridad-dijo mirando con odio y melancolía al chico, el chico agacho la cabeza todavía no podía olvidar lo que habían pasado con ellos dos y Momoko solo lo hacía recordar esos momentos que quería olvidar o tal vez no?-Como sea- dijo para luego desaparecer

Te prometo que los voy a sacar de la oscuridad-dijo la chica para luego irse caminando lentamente de ahí

Con los chicos...

Los días pasaban parecían una eternidad, solo completamente solo ese mundo de agonía, dolor y sufrimiento no definitivamente no aguantaría mas ya esta harto de sufrir cuando al fin había encontrado la felicidad se la arrebatan de las manos, tenía claro lo que iba hacer para acabar con ese sufrimiento, al menos ya no sufriría mas

Abrió la ventana de su cuarto y salió volando lo mas rápido posible, llegando a lo mas alto de la colina de Saltadilla se sentó y saco una guitarra (no me pregunte de donde) y empezó a cantar...

(Ah Ah) Estoy tratando de borrarte de las lágrimas que caen  
>(Ah Ah) lo único que puedo hacer es dejar tu lado arreglado<br>(Ah ah) Te vas tan fácilmente  
>(Ah Ah) No confíes en las mujeres<p>

Tu fría voz, tu mirada cruel  
>Ah, secos labios helados como el hielo<br>Hey baby dime ¿qué debo hacer? ¿qué debo hacer?  
>¿No puedes volver a mí?<p>

TÚ me hacen llorar (tú)  
>La razón por la que vivo ,por favor no me dejes<br>Sólo dime por qué (por qué)  
>Ah limpia mis lágrimas, dime que estoy bien loco (yeah)<br>Grito en voz alta (grito) fuertemente grito (grito)  
>Este no es el fin, duele demasiado<br>Fuertemente grito (grito) por favor no me abandones baby

Ah baby TÚ me haces llorar, yeah  
>Ah baby TÚ me haces llorar, yeah<br>Ah baby sólo dime por qué yeah  
>Ah baby TÚ me haces llorar, yeah<p>

TÚ eres mi todo, no de otro hombre  
>Te vas a arrepentir, mi única, tú mi chica<br>Cada día que pasa me duele más  
>Ya no puedo aguantarlo más<p>

Ah, se ha vuelto blanco sin darme cuenta  
>Ah me has abandonado<br>Hey baby di me he vuelto negro, negro así  
>Todo se ha vuelto negro de cenizas<p>

"Flashback"

Se veían a dos pelirrojos caminar tranquilamente por el Bosque de Saltadilla...

Vamos no mires-dijo un pelirrojo-No hagas trampa

Brick! no estoy haciendo trampa-dijo la chica

Solo era por si acaso, no te enojes Momoko-dijo

Ya llegamos-pregunto impaciente

Solo un poco más-le dije-YA!- le quite las manos de los ojos y pude ver como le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, estabamos en mi lugar favorito del bosque había bastante árboles y un pegueño río al frente de nosotros

El paisaje es hermoso- me dijo

Si lo es- le conteste y se me vino una idea la agarre de la cintura y la tire al río, me empeze a reir pero cuando vi que no salia me preocupe tambien me tire de repente algo o mejor dicho alguien me arrastra al fondo y cuando me gire ella era salimos para poder respirar-TONTA!, casi me matas del susto- le dije se río como me encata su risa

Vamos tu empezaste-me dijo después nos dimos cuenta que estábamos muy pegados, ninguno de los dos se movió, se sentía bien nunca había sentido esa calidez, tome la iniciativa me acerque a sus labios y los aprisione contra los míos después de unos momentos me correspondió el beso, nos separamos por falta de ahí nos miramos y nos sonrojamos fuertemente, prometimos nunca mas hablar de eso pero nunca olvidaríamos lo que paso.

"Fin del Flashback"

TÚ me haces llorar (tú)  
>La razón por la que vivo ,por favor no me dejes<br>Sólo dime por qué (por qué)  
>Ah limpia mis lágrimas, dime que estoy bien loco (yeah)<br>Grito en voz alta (grito) fuertemente grito (grito)  
>Este no es el fin, duele demasiado<br>Fuertemente grito (grito) por favor no me abandones baby

No me hagas llorar (No me hagas llorar)  
>Las lágrimas me bloquean la vista, no puedo ver<br>Me sofoco, incluso si grito tu nombre (Ah)  
>Parece que ya no me oyes, ya no lo puedo aguantar, te necesito en mi vida<br>¿No puedes abrazarme para que estas lágrimas se detendrán?

Estaré esperando hasta que vuelvas a mi otra vez nena, día y noche  
>Aunque mis amigos me tienen lastima, está bien porque<br>Sin ti mi corazón no puede latir  
>Es tan sólo un vacío caparazón como un rígido maniquí<br>Vuelve amor, nena tanto lo siento

"Flashback"

Estábamos ella y ello en la cima de una montaña, mirando el atardecer...

Oye Brick-me dijo esa suave voz, con esos ojos rosas mirándote no la pude seguir mirando, ya que por alguna razón me ponen nervioso

Dime-le dije, sin mirarla

Primero, te pediría que me miraras a los ojos, actúas raro desde hace días y la verdad extraño el color de tus ojos-me dijo mirándome directamente, en ese momento sentí mis mejillas arder

P-por q-que di-dices eso-dije nervioso y titubeante

Jajaja, sabes me encanta hacerte eso-me dijo riéndose esa hermosa sonrisa

Vamos no hagas eso-dije fingiendo estar enojado y mirando para otro lado

Vamos uno no puede jugar contigo-dijo enojada y inflando los cachetes, jajaja como se ve linda así

La mire un rato y tuve una idea, me tire en cima de ella y rodamos por toda la montaña, cuando paramos yo quede en cima de ella, la mire a los ojos y ella a los míos, me acaricio la mejilla lentamente y...

Cuando dije que extraño cuando m miras así lo dije en serio-me dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

Ya lo se-le dije juntando mi mano con la de ella

Siempre vamos hacer amigos verdad?-me dijo, en sus ojos veía tristeza pero por que?

No lo dudes Momo-le dije sonriendo-y podemos ser algo mas

Ella se sorprendió y aproveche para apoderarme de sus labios, mi cuerpo lo exigía a gritos, sus labios tenían un sabor a fresa era exquisito, todo de ella es exquisito, me alegro ver que poco a poco me respondía el beso, nos incorporamos un poco pero sin dejar de besarnos, mordí su suavemente su labio inferior, ella abrió un poco la boca a aproveche para meter mi lengua y explorar lo que tanto deseaba con todo mis sentidos, nunca había experimentado algo así, que con solo un beso apasionado me hiciera sentir tantas cosas, no me imagino si fuera !Vamos deja lo pervertido! nos separamos por el aire, ya dije que lo odio? Bueno lo DETESTO! rompió el beso, no nos separamos tanto, estábamos frente a frente, nuestras respiraciones chocaban y...

Brick-me llamo

Hmm-le dije

Te quiero y mucho-dijo mirando a otro lado, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas , sentí que mi corazón latía muy rápidamente, en cualquier momento se me iba a salir del pecho, le iba decir que yo también pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, ella vio lo nervioso que estaba y sonrió después...

Ven vayámonos antes que nuestros amigos se preocupen-me dijo

Aja-fue lo único que dije entiendan me fueron varias cosas en un momento, estaba un poco confundido un te quiero es igual a un te amo? de ahí nos fuimos.

"Fin del Flashback"

Ah ~ No No No TÚ no me hagas llorar (llorar)  
>Ahora, estoy harto de llorar y llorar ya no lo soporto<br>Estoy bien (Ah)  
>Vuelve a mí, apurate, estoy tan loco<br>Grito en voz alta (grito) fuertemente grito (grito)  
>Este no es el fin, duele demasiado<br>Fuertemente grito (grito) por favor no me abandones baby

Ah baby TÚ me haces llorar, yeah  
>Ah baby TÚ me haces llorar, yeah<br>Ah baby sólo dime por qué yeah  
>Ah baby TÚ me haces llorar, yeah<p>

Termino de cantar y Brick recordó el beso de despedida que se dieron el y Momoko los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y se paro decidido de lo que iba hacer, se puso con los brazos abiertos y...

No quiero seguir viviendo si no estas conmigo, prefiero morir antes de no verte, Te amo!-dijo lo ultimo para luego inclinarse cuando se iba a lanzar alguien grito...

NO!-grito desesperada

Momo...-dijo Brick fue tanto la sorpresa que perdió en equilibrio y cayo

BRICK!- grito la chica asustada (nota: Brick prometió no usar sus poderes y si si es un suicido)y corrio para alcanzar y...

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui termina el cap 5 espero les aiga gustado la cancion es en chino pero lo traduci al español, se llama cry de mblag, dejen reviews plis! gracias a todos los que comentan se los agradesco muchoo! =)<p>

Nota: las ppgz/rrbz no son mios.

-Mientras Brick cantaba iba recordando lo momentos que paso con Momoko


	6. Quien eres tu?

BRICK-grito la chica desesperada, empezó a correr todo lo que su cuerpo daba, cuando llego sus manos rozaron

NO!-grito-vamos no me valles ahora-después de decir eso, detrás de su espalda le salio unas alas como la de una mariposa

Brick que iba cayendo lentamente no se dio de cuenta, que alguien lo agarro y lo llevo a la cima de la montaña de nuevo

¿Eh?-fue lo que dijo, miro a su alrededor y se dio de cuenta de la presencia de la chica-¿ tu no eres Momoko?

No no lo soy-dijo la chica enojada

Y entonces quien eres? y como me conoces?-dijo

Yo soy Georgina, si quieres llámame Goyi-dijo, Georgina o Goyi como la quieran llamar es una chica de cabello castaño, ojos chocolate, tenia un suéter con mangas de color lila, una pantalón un poco arriba de las rodillas del mismo color del suéter y unas sandalias en negro con una flor en el centro negra- y te conozco por que soy el ángel guardián de Momoko

Ángel guardián?-pregunto

Si-respondio

Entonces por que no estas a lado de ella-dijo

Goyi bajo la cabeza y-Como sabes ella esta con Him, y ese lugar cada día la cambia aunque sea un poco por ahora he hecho todo lo posible para que no caiga en la oscuridad dentro de ella, pero se me hace difícil lo único que la mantiene como antes son los recuerdos de ustedes y protegerlos-dijo mirando el cielo

Brick se alegro que al menos siga siendo la misma- De que oscuridad estas hablando? y protegernos de que?fue por eso que se fue con Him? volverá verdad? Him no le ha echo nada malo verdad?-iba a seguir pero vio que Goyi se sorprendió por la ultima pregunta -LE HIZO ALGO VERDAD-grito fuera de control- Si le hizo algo juro que lo mato

Ya cálmate no le ha echo nada malo, nada que no se pueda arreglar-_ si solo con eso se puso así, no me imagino como se pondrá si supiera que casi la mata por las descargas eléctricas _pensó-Y algunas de tus preguntas no te puedo responder-dijo

Que? por que?-dijo confundido

Por que algunas de tus preguntas ella te la debe responder personalmente no yo-dijo calmada

Y cuales me puedes responder?-pregunto

Mmmm... dejame ver-dijo con un dedo en su barbilla- La primera

De la oscuridad! esa?-dijo

Si-respondio-Bueno la oscuridad que te dije es una persona que quiere obligar a Momoko/Blossom a no tener sentimientos solo odio, mas bien una copia del mismísimo Him solo que cuando logre su objetivo lo va a destruir causando solo dolor y sufrimiento a toda la humanidad, pero antes el no era así-dijo mirando a la nada

Por la forma que hablas de el lo conoces verdad-dijo dando directo al grano

Vaya que si eres listo-dijo con una sonrisa-y si lo conosco

Mmm... puedo saber la historia-dijo

Aparte de listo, curioso...- lo miro un momento dudando si decirle o no pero se decidió- Eramos los mejores amigos antes!

Antes-dijo

Si, todo cambio desde ese día-dijo

Sabes hace bien desahogarse con alguien-dijo Brick con una sonrisa-Además te prometo que no le voy a decir a nadie

Bueno en ese caso, te lo digo si tu también prometes algo- dijo Goyi

Que cosa- dijo Brick

Que lo que nos preguntemos digamos la verdad aceptas?

La promesa es de los dos?-dijo Brick y Goyi asintió-Entonces acepto, y ahora cuéntame

Uff-Goyi suspiro no le gusta recordar eso pero Brick le transmitía confianza además lo prometió- OK fue como hace dos años...

"Flashback"

Se veía a un muchacho corriendo por todos los pasillos de la escuela con una cajita pequeña en la mano y un poco sonrojado buscando a alguien, giro a la derecha y...

AUCH!-se oyó el quejido de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate

Discúlpame- dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza

Abdiel?-dijo la chica aun tirada en el piso por el golpe

Goyi?-pregunto el chico cuyo nombre es Abdiel, es de cabellos negro, ojos chocolate oscuro, tiene puesto una camisa un poco holgada y un pantalón jeans, con unos tenis de color azul oscuro

Que hacías corriendo por los pasillos-le dice Goyi

Y-yo bue-bueno-decía nervioso

TU!- dijo Goyi

Ten- le dijo entrengandole la cajita

Para mí?-pregunto Goyi sorprendida ya que el nunca le da obsequios, ok exagero pero solo era en sus cumpleaños o su aniversario de amigos pero que ella recuerde hoy no es

No mira, para el perro del vecino-dijo con sarcasmo

Entonces por que no se lo das a él-dijo fingiendo estar enojada

Mentira es para ti-dijo-Vamos ábrelo

Celebramos algo?- pregunto confundida por su actitud

Tenemos que celebrar algo para que te obsequie algo?-dijo

no! pero por que me lo das?-dijo (**está chica si es preguntona**)

Mira fue por que pasaba por una tienda lo vi y a la mente se me vino tu imagen y me dije por que no compraselo-dijo sonrojado-Ademas hay otra sorpresa

Otra sorpresa- dijo aún mas confundida y sonrojada por lo que había dicho

SI! vamos deja de preguntar y ábrelo por favor-dijo perdiendo la paciencia pero controlándose

OK!- dijo Goyi cuando lo abrió no lo pudo creer era un collar, la cadena es de oro y el dije es una mariposa en lila en el centro decía "best friends for ever" (amigos por siempre)- Es lindisimo

Sabia que te iba a gustar-dijo

Me lo puedes poner-dijo Goyi

Claro-dijo el, se lo puso entonces cuando ella se giro quedaron frente a frente, el se sonrojo fuertemente

Cual era la otra sorpresa-dijo sonrojada ninguno de los dos se quería mover

¿Ah?-dijo y se sonrojo - Es que yo...bueno...pues

¿AJA?-dijo ya quería saber que era y si es lo que piensa con mucha mas razón

Es que tu me gustas mucho Goyi-dijo lo más rápido que pudo

Goyi no lo podía creer, penso una sola cosa y eso es que la invitaría a salir pero nunca imagino que ella le gusta a el (**ya lo se a esta chica le faltan ****neuronas**)

Abdiel bajo la cabeza a no recibir respuesta alguna de la chica ni siquiera uno o tal vez, quizás, solo te quiero como amigo, algo pero no dijo nada de nada se separo de ella y se puso a correr.

Ahí fue donde Goyi reacciono y-ABDIEL ESPERA!- pero ya era tarde el chico ya estaba muy lejos de ella- yo también gusto de ti-dijo lo ultimo para si misma e irse a su casa destrozada

"Fin del Flashback"

Días después me entere que hizo un pacto con el diablo con tal de arrebatarle el sufrimiento pero tenia que entregarse a la oscuridad y el acepto, y que todo era mi culpa, por no haberle dicho que yo también gusto de el, se lo quería decir pero de mi boca no salía ninguna palabra-dijo con lagrimas en lo ojos se podía ver que esta sufrimiento por dentro y que esa sonrisa solo es una mascara para ocultar lo que en verdad le pasa

Yo te comprendo completamente-dijo Brick recordando el día que Momoko le dijo que lo ama y el no le dijo nada y cuando reacciono ya se había ido (**nota: Brick cuando dijo: Momoko yo también te...amo ya ella se había ido así que ella no escucho nada)**

Todavía la amas-pregunto de repente

QUE O.O-dijo sorprendido-Obvio que la amo ¿por que preguntas eso?

Por la canción que estabas cantando-dijo tranquila

Ahh...eso es que bueno me sentía deprimido y cante lo primero que se me vino a la mente-dijo rascándose la cabeza con una mano mientras sonreía nervioso

La extrañas-pregunto

Mas de lo que te imaginas Goyi, mas de lo que te imaginas-dijo suspirando

Sera que algún día uno pueda ser feliz?-dijo ella

Mientras exista la maldad hará todo lo posible para que no exista pero por mientras estés con la persona que amas todo va a hacer mas fácil-dijo mirando al cielo

Woow! eso fue profundo, nunca imagine que un chico pueda ser así de romántico-dijo

Brick se había sonrojado por la pena y-Vamos no es para tanto

Mmm. creo que tienes razón-dijo-Ya me tengo que ir

Que? no te puedes quedar un rato más?-pidió

Brick son las doce de la noche y ademas soy la guardián de Momoko, debo estar con ella-dijo

De la hora no me había fijado-dijo-Oye me puedes hacer un favor

Depende de cual-dijo

Cuídala bien por favor-dijo

Eso no lo dudes-dijo guiñándole un ojo

Gracias-dijo para luego parar se e irse a su casa

De nada Brick-dijo para luego desaparecer

Brick llego a su casa entro en su cuarto se tiro a la cama y medito lo que estaba apunto de hacer, cerro los ojos y... **(****nota: esto va a ser un sueño de los dos y discúlpenme si no lo entienden bien) **

"Mundo de los Sueños"

Brick: Yo...solo pude verla una ultima vez y no le dije lo que siento

Y de esa manera... Yo solo la envié le lejos

Momoko: Voy a irme ahora

Voy a volver así que...

¡No! Tú no sabes lo mucho que te amo...

Te amo...

Brick: A partir de este instante, no puedo decir nada

El milagro que eras tú...Ahora todo parece una fantasía

Mi última imagen de ti

Parece estar encerrada únicamente en mi memoria

Me pregunto si me estarás viendo desde algún lugar

Momoko: No lo dudes...

Brick: Incluso si me arrepiento, es demasiado tarde, no podé verte más

Las lágrimas en la oscuridad de mis recuerdos, pueden ver más desde ese lugar

No puedo decir esas palabras, yo realmente no puedo

En el momento en que estuviste a mi lado

Lo siento pero no pude

Ahora todo regresa a mi agitándome

Momoko: Se que lo quisiste hacer...

Brick: Al esperar un poco más

Al deambular a través de mis sueños

Me temo que voy a cerrar mis ojos y tú me olvidarás

Momoko: No nunca digas eso...

Brick: No me dejes, no me dejes

¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado?

Momoko: Eso es lo que mas quisiera pero no puedo...

Brick: Mentiras, todas son mentiras

No voy a escuchar nada

Momoko: No nunca te mentí...

Brick: Te amo, te amo

¿No puedes decirme esas palabras otra vez?

Te amo, te amo

¿Me amaras otra vez?

Momoko: Nunca deje de amarte...

Brick: El tiempo está pasando de esta manera

Intento buscar tus huellas, pero ellas han sido borradas

Los últimos recuerdos de ti están encerrados en los bordes de mis lágrimas

Solamente acabalo, termíname

Momoko: No me pidas eso por favor...

Brick: Si no vas a estar a mi lado, hazlo

Lo siento, pero voy a irme ahora

Siguiendo tus pasos

Siguiendo el camino sin fin

Como en un viaje para encontrarte

Me temo que voy a perderte y quedaré en vació

Momoko: No no vengas, no me sigas, quédate junto a ellos, Nunca me vas a perder, estoy contigo pase lo que pase...

Brick: No me dejes, no me dejes

¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado?

Mentiras, todas son mentiras

No voy a escuchar nada

Te amo, te amo

¿No puedes decirme esas palabras otra vez?

Te amo, te amo

¿Me amaras otra vez?

Momoko: Brick vasta no me pongas entre la espada y la pared...

Brick: No te vayas, no te vayas ¿No puedes quedarte?

Mentiras, mentiras, no escucho nada

Te amo, te amo ¿No puedes decírmelo?

No puedes amarme, ámame ¿Me amas?

Por favor regresa ~~

Momoko: No puedo y lo sabes...

Brick: Gracias, por enseñarme a amar...

Aunque Momoko gritaba y le decía esas palabras el no la escucha esta sumergido en su dolor lo único que escucho fue...

Momoko se acerco lentamente a el oído de Brick y le susurro: Te amo!, para luego darle un beso corto, Brick ahi fue donde la vio pero se estaba alejando lentamente trato de una y mil maneras de alcanzarla pero no podia...

"Fin del sueño"

MOMOKO!-grito Brick asustado y sudado

Mientras en otro lugar...

BRICK!-grito Momoko agitada- ¿Eh? Un sueño?, se pregunto pero parecía tan real- No se cuanto tiempo mas pueda aguantar en este lugar susurro para luego abrazarse a si misma mientras lloraba, de repente vio una luz pero aquí no entra el sol? que raro? cuando miro se dio de cuenta que es una chica de cabello choclate y ojos de igual color

Quien eres?-pregunto temerosa

No te preocupes no te voy a ser nada-dijo Goyi con una sonrisa

Momoko no sabe como pero le agarro confianza a la chica y empezó a temblar recordando todo

Tienes miedo-pregunto Goyi está asintió, Goyi se acerco a su cama se puso a lado de ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le canta una canción, poco a poco Momoko se fue durmiendo en un sueño placentero, Goyi se dio de cuenta de eso y sonrió la puso con cuidado en la cama y se dio de cuenta que alguien esta atrás suyo y...

Que quieres-pregunto en voz baja para no despertarla

Por que haces todo mas dificil?-dijo Abdiel **(por si no se han dado cuenta Abdiel es la oscuridad de Momoko) **

Y por que tu no lo haces mas fácil?-dijo defendiéndose

Vamos a estar siempre peleando?-dijo en voz baja

Si quieres no, pero por mientras le quieras hacer daño a ella, creo que siempre será así-dijo lo ultimo agachando la cabeza

Entonces es el inicio de una guerra entre bien y el mal-dijo

Creo que si-dijo

Que harás si ella sola se entrega a la oscuridad- dijo

Ella nunca lo hará-dijo con firmeza

Si eso es lo que tu piensas-dijo alejándose a paso lento

ESPERA!-grito-Que estas tratando de decirme-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Abdiel agacho la cabeza, no le gusta que ella lo mire a los ojos siente una sensación muy extraña-Solo digo que en cualquier momento ella puede cambiar de opinión, eso esto y si me disculpas me voy-dijo soltándose de su agarre y desapareciendo entre las sombras

No lo permitiré y si eso pasa me encargare de que encuentre la luz al final igual que tu-dijo mirando a Momoko y luego el lugar por donde se fue Abdiel e irse de ahí sin despertar a Momoko

Después de unas horas Momoko abrió sus ojos ya que la estaban despertando cuando vio mejor se dio de cuenta que era Blake...

Que quieres?-pregunto-Déjame en paz-dijo perezosa, todavía tenía sueño

El Señor Him me mando a buscarte-dijo Blake

Y se puede saber para que-dijo somnolienta

Ya es hora Momoko-dijo para luego irse dejando sola a una Momoko desconcertada

Ya es hora pero tan rápido? No no quiero pero lo tengo que hacer pensaba mientras se arreglaba para salir de su cuarto, iba a abrir la puerta y...

Al fin los veré de nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero no de la manera que yo quisiera- dijo agachando la mirada, imaginándose todo lo que podía pasar, para después abrir la puerta y prepararse para su encuentro con sus amigos y...él

* * *

><p>Espero que les aiga gustado en cap! dejen REVIEWS pliss! y les tengo una mala noticia no creo poder actualizar el fic ya que voy a empezar los examenes y no creo que me dejen usar la compu, pero si tengo tiempo lo actualizo aunque sea corto eso era todo.<p>

Nota: las ppgz/rrbz no son mias.


	7. Estoy Muerta?

Se que querían que fuera Momoko pero no podía por que después tenia que poner como rayos había salido e iba a ser un enredo asi que mejor pensé en poner a unas de mi mejores amigas! ahora el cap!

* * *

><p>Llego a donde estaba Him esperándola...<p>

Lista?-le pregunto

No lo creo-dijo en voz baja

Sera mejor que te esfuerces o si no...-pero lo interrumpio

Ya se lo que va a pasar -dijo Momoko

Me alegro que lo sepas-dijo-Y ahora transformate

Como quieras-dijo irritada-HYPER BLOSSOM! ya contento

Ay! si eres amargada-dijo Blake

Tu cállate que nadie esta hablando contigo-dijo Blossom mirandolo

¡Tsk! si que eres Irritante-Dijo Blake sabiendo que eso va a poner furiosa a Blossom, Him a ver esto solo se limito a...

Vasta guarden energia para la pelea-dijo con una sonrisa

Blossom a oír eso le recorrió un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo realmente iba a pelear con sus amigos como lo hara? como los va a mirar? que pensarán? y el. Ahh-suspiro cansada realmente no quiere encontrarse con esos ojos que no sabe como pero le hacen sentir una y mil cosas

Llego la hora -dijo Him abriendo una gran grieta para salir por ahí, Blossom solo se limito a asentí y Blake a seguirlo

Mientras en otro lugar...

Habían dos chicos peleando por que no se y las dos chicas mirando a la nada, mientras un chico se sentía extraño como si sintiera que algo malo y bueno iba a pasar, de repente...

Chicos,Chicas vengan rápido-dijo el Profesor Utonio alarmado **(si ya se que hace el ahí,bueno no lo iba a poner pero no se se me vino a la mente) **

Que pasa Profesor-preguntaron las chicas

No van a creer lo que pasa en la ciudad-dijo preocupado por como se lo tomaran

Y eso es?-pregunto Boomer

Véanlo por ustedes mismos-Dijo Butch viendo lo que pasa

Los demas se acercaron y vieron a Him destruyendo la ciudad y si su mente no les falla eso significa que.., sin pensarlo dos veces las chicas se transformaron...

ROLLING BUBBLES-dijo Miyako

POWERED BUTTERCUP-dijo Kaoru

Todos se miraron y salieron disparados para la ciudad **(literalmente)** Al llegar a la ciudad...

No...-dijo Bubbles

lo..-dijo Buttercup

Puedo...-dijo Boomer

Creer-dijo Butch

Brick no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarla nada de ella había cambiado misma ropa,color,todo igual pero quien es el? y por que...

Blossom se alegro mucho por verlos de nuevo como si fuera por instinto se fue alejando de Him y Blake para hablarles, abrazarlos y tal vez llorar de felicidad pero...

Si aprecias tu vida y las de ellos, es mejor que no te muevas de aquí-dijo Blake agarrándole el brazo y en voz baja para que Him no escuchara

Blossom se sorprendió,no se había dado de cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer! lo pensó un poco y-Gracias ya me puedes soltar-lo dijo en el mismo tono bajo de Blake

Lo que no contaban era que Brick estaba viendo toda esa escena con el ceño fruncido y pensando quien diablos es el? que tiene que ver con su Blossom?Por que estaban hablando en susurro y cerca? de seguro el no viviría por mucho tiempo

El ambiente estaba tenso y eso a Him no le gusto así que...

Bueno que empiece la diversión- dijo-Blake encárgate de los otros y tu Blossy encárgate de el-dijo señalando a Brick

Oh! Dios mio! que iba hacer todos menos el todos menos el Him en serio que no la quiere como va hacer no no no puedo-Pero...-iba a protestar y...

Him solo dijo con una sonrisa-Espero que no tengas ningún problema o si no ya sabes!

Maldito te odio, te odio se que lo hace para divertirse según el,que tiene de divertido hacer sufrir a la gente mire a Brick grave error ya que me miraba con esa mirada que que me quede helada, mi estomago se revolvió, malditas mariposas, maldita mi vida, como rayos voy a pelear con el sabiendo que aún lo amo!Definitivamente este no es mi día y si fuera poco creo que va a llover DEMONIOS EN SERIO ME ODIAS? dije mirando al cielo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por esa linda voz, esperen que me dijo?

Blossom en serio vas a pelear conmigo-dijo

Y-yo...-rayos que le voy a decir que si? que no? tal vez? y se me vino a la mente lo que me dijo Blake antes de venir acá _Sera mejor que pongas de tu apoyo,Him es capaz de matarlos con un solo movimiento y lo sabes, así que no lo hagas enojar y has lo que te mande _raro no? la verdad no se que le pasa un momento me quiere matar y al otro me ayuda?, bueno volviendo a la realidad-Yo lo siento- solo eso basto para empezar la pelea, yo atacándolo y el defendiéndose, me duele verlo así T.T...

Mientras con los otros...

Vaya parece que el insecto de Him te entreno bien-dijo Butch que había recibido anteriormente un golpe en la cara dejándolo con un poco de sangre de parte de Blake

No es eso, sino que tu eres una basura en combate, hasta estoy 100% seguro que mi hermanito te puede vencer-dijo Blake restandole importancia

Eso hizo que Butch se enojara y que se fuera volando donde Blake estaba para propinarle un puñetazo, pero Blake le agarro el puño y le dio una pata en el estomago mandándolo lejos

BUTCH!-grito Buttercup preocupada pero disimulándolo y se fue volando hacia el

No puedo creer lo impulsivo que es mi hermano-dijo Boomer negando con la cabeza

Yo tampoco, pero ahora concentrémonos en el combate, no creo que quiera que vivamos-dijo Bubbles

Pero si eres inteligente-dijo Blake-Bueno me aburrí por que mejor vamos a la acción

OK, como quieras-dijo Butch acompañada de Buttercup

Pero vayas que no aprendes la lección-dijo Blake

Grrr-dijo Butch apretando los dientes

Vamos contrólate-dijo Buttercup

Basta ya me tienen harto-dijo Blake frustrado y se movió rápidamente hacia Bubbles agarrándola por sorpresa y darle una pata, Boomer se fue acercando a el pero Blake giro y le dio un codazo en la espalda, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el pavimento

BOOMER,BUBBLES-gritaron los verdes y los dos se furon contra Balke mientras los azules se incorporaban y se adentraban en la pelea

En un lugar apartado de la pelea...

Esta Goyi con las piernas cruzada sentada en lo alto del edificio y mirando con angustia la pelea de Brick y Blossom

Estas contento-le dijo a Abdiel con un tono de reproche, que esta de trás de ella

A mi no me interesa lo que le pase a ellos, ya te lo dije una y mil veces-dijo volteando para otro lado

Goyi se canso se paro furiosa lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo estrello contra la pared y le puso una pierna alado de su cintura

Y yo te importo-dijo en un tono sensual

Es-este y-yo-dijo tartamudeando y sonrojado

Ahh-suspiro- Eso significa que no te importo-dijo agachando la cabeza iba a bajar la pierna cuando sintio que alguien le agarra el brazo, alzo la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos cafés

Pero que-dijo sorprendida-S-su-sueltame

NO-dijo cortamente

Por que?-dijo confundida

Se acerco a su oído y le susurro-Por que no quiero y además hace tanto tiempo que no tenia cerca-dijo para luego ella quedar contra la pared

Q-que vas ha-hacer-dijo temblorosa, pero se dio de cuenta que el no le estaba prestando atención si no que estaba mirando sus ... -No no no-dijo pero ya era tarde, Abdiel se lanzó contra sus labios, disfrutando cada momento hace tiempo que anhelaba, hace cuanto no la besa hace un año dos, no le importaba solo quería disfrutar de ese momento , en cambio ella se sorprendió, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso, luego se separaron , se miraron y se sonrojaron y...

Es-este y-yo me-jor me voy-dijo Abdiel

S-si se-ra lo me-mejor-dijo Goyi y los dos desaparecieron olvidándose completamente de la pelea

Con los rojos...

Blossom detente-le dijo Brick

Blossom se limito a ignorarlo, no le dijo nada solo se detuvo y lo miro, pero luego agacho la cabeza

Por favor no sigas-dijo con los ojos llorosos

Yo, yo-trato de decirle algo pero mírenlo **(o en este caso imagínenselo) ** sus ojos aguados, la carita de perrito abandonado y esos ojos rojos que te miran con una melancolía, _No nop realmente no puedo, debo decirle la verdad ya que los otros están entretenidos vamos tu puedes Blossom, aunque mi vida dependa de ...ello" _

Brick yo...-le trate de decir la verdad pero de mi boca no salían las palabras correctas que le iba a decir Brick me uni a Him para salvarlos? o Brick perdóname yo lo hice para protegerlos? Bueno aunque eso es verdad pero me va a creer? bueno en esta vida hay que arriesgarse aui voy ¡ Deseen me suerte!-Brick yo te tengo algo que decir...

No Bloss yo primero-dijo Brick con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Blossom también se sonrojo -Es que yo a ti... yo...

Con los demás...

Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer-dijo Blake aunque el esta con su suéter rasgado y un poco de sangre en la cara

Esto aun no termina-dijo Bubbles igual que Blake como los demás

¡Hey!-dijo Boomer viendo que Blake no le esta prestando atención

Y a este tarado que le pasa-dijo Buttercup

Se le habrá zafado un tornillo o ya esta cansado?-dijo Butch con burla

Lo que ellos ignoran es que Blake no le estaba prestando ni la mínima atención y esta toda su concentración dirigida a cierta pelirroja y a el pelirrojo que lo mira con un odio profundo y viendo la pequeña escenita de ellos lo enfureció mas, sin pensarlo dos veces se fue volando a donde ellos, dejando desconcertados a los demás...

Pero que!-grito Butch perdiendo el control e iba a seguirlo pero fue detenido por una mano viro y se dio de cuenta que era Buttercup-Dejame

No-dijo-dejalo, Butch se calmo y los dejo algo divertido puede salir de ahí pensó

Con los rojos...

Brick todavía esta en una batalla mental _vamos dile lo que sientes, si no es ahora, cuando, si no es hoy que año? por favor salgan que tan dificil es decir Te Amo a esa persona especial" _-Este yo te quería decir que yo Te...-pero fue interrumpido

Blake había llegado y empujo a Blossom causándole que se estrellara contra un edificio, cuando se paro...

Que Carajo te pasa Blake-dijo Blossom furiosa no tiene ni idea que le sucede a ese chico acaso es bipolar o que?

Eso no te incumbe-dijo gritando

A ella no le hablas así-dijo Brick "_así que el maricón ese se llama Blake"_ pensó

Yo le hablo como a mi se me de la regalada gana-dijo Blake

Chicos vamos no peleen-dijo Blossom tratando de tranquilizarlos

Cállate Blossom esto no es contigo-dijo Blake

El tiene razón Blossom esto es entre el y yo no te metas por favor-dijo Brick mirándolo con odio y Blake regresando le la mirada

Que O.o-dijo Blossom y ahora que les pasa a esos dos primero: que le hizo Blake a Brick o viceversa para que se miren así con se odio segundo: que tienen que arreglar acaso ya se conocían de antes? todas estas preguntan rondaban por la cabeza de Blossom cuando...

Blossom, encárgate de los demás déjame a esta basura-dijo mirando a Brick si fuera poca cosa, cosa que hizo que Brick se enfureciera mas de lo que estaba

Pero...-trato de protestar

Nada de pero, apúrate hacer lo que te mande o quieres que le diga a Him que en vez de estar peleando andas perdiendo el tiempo no creo que le vaya a gustar-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Tu no eres nadie, escucha bien NADIE para tratarla así-dijo Brick

Cállate Renacuajo-dijo Blake y así empezaron una pelea olvidándose completamente de Blossom

Bueno no me queda otra opción-dijo-pero, miro a Brick y el le devolvió la mirada diciéndole _ve no te preocupes yo estaré bien _ increíble no? lo que puede decir una sola mirada, pero por otro lado yo no me quiero enfrentar con ellos que les dire voy a pelear? no mejorle voy a contar a ellos además no creo que quieran pelear o...si?

Blossom llego donde los demás y...

Miren quien se inmuta a visitarnos-dijo Bubbles con un tono frío

Así que nuestra "hermanita" al fin nos visita-dijo Buttercup en el mismo tono de Bubbles pero mas escalofriante

Pero que?-dijo Blossom sorprendida que les pasaba? donde estan Boomer y Butch? cuando giro a la izquierda estaban tirados en el pavimento inconsientes-Que les hicieron

Eso-dijo señalando a los inconscientes-Les pasa por meterse en nuestro camino-dijo Bubbles fríamente raro en ella no?

Blossom se quedo petrificada que rayos pasa aquí, por que ellas están así cuando las vio bien sus ojos están opacos, a lo lejos vio a Him con una sonrisa el tiene que ver con esto estoy 100% segura, como las va a ayudar? por estar en sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio de cuenta cuando Bubbles se le paro atrás y le agarro del brazo aventando la donde esta Buttercup con su martillo, pero Blossom se paró en el dio un salto dando una voltereta quedando atrás de ella para patearle una costilla y aventarla contra un edificio, Bubbles se fue donde Blossom le iba a dar una patada pero ella lo paro con dificultad para luego darle un codazo en el estomago y ella salir lanzada

Esto se va a poner dificil-dijo Blossom

No tienes ni la menor idea Bloss-dijeron ambas con una sonrisa espeluznante

Con Blake y Brick...

Eres un Desgraciado-dijo Brick limpiándose un poco de sangre de su boca

Al menos yo sin tengo pantalones no como otros - dijo burlandose

De que hablas-dijo confundido

Sabes bien de que hablo-dijo-Ni siquiera pudiste decirle a Blossy que la amas

Eso no te incumbe- dijo Brick sonrojado por la vergüenza

Si tiene que ver por yo la quiero mucho-dijo

No me digas-dijo sarcástico- la quieres tantos que la vas a matar

Para tu información la salve de su muerte y tu?-dijo fingiendo una cara triste

Ella me ama a mi no a ti-dijo perdiendo el control

Eso puede cambiar-dijo con una sonrisa, solo eso basto para que Brick se arrojara contra el, le dio una pata pero el la detenio, después se viro arrojando a Blake contra un árbol partiendo lo en dos, Blake se recuperó y fue donde el y empezaron las patadas,puñetazos,destruir la mitad de la ciudad,sangre, ect.

Con las chicas...

Chicas paren-suplicaba Blossom

Por que?-dijo indiferente Bubbles

Ustedes no son así-dijo con los ojos llorosos no quería golpearlas, ni hacerle daño

Que creías que vendrías te ibamos a perdonar así por así y nos hicieramos la tonta de que nada de esto paso-dijo Buttercup

Y-yo-tartamudeaba Blossom _lo que me temía se que ella nunca me van a perdonar les hice mucho daño lo mejor será olvidar las y ella a mi que sigan con su vida y que Boomer y Butch cumplan la promesa que me hicieron, solo quiero que sean feliz y si para eso ella quieren que me desaparezcan de sus vidas lo haré se que no merezco el perdón pero al menos lo intente no? pero antes debo dejarlas como estaban después veremos que pasa" _pensó

te vas a quedar ahí toda la vida-dijo en burla Bubbles

Blossom negó con la cabeza ya sabía que tenía que hacer pero tendría que estar las tres juntas pero como lograr eso? _lo siento _pensó se fue donde ellas saco su yo-yo y...

Yo-Yo Supremo Rope-dijo Blossom y de su yo-yo salio unas cuerdas que amarraron a Bubbles y Buttercup

Pero que?-dijeron las dos-Suéltame Blossom

Blossom las ignoro y cerro los ojos mientras decía- Yo-yo Supremo Electric Mayer- y después unas fuertes cargas eléctricas le recorriendo por todo el cuerpo y solo gritaban de dolor, Blossom no quería abrir los ojos y por sus mejillas resbalaban lagrimas que se juntaban con la llovizna que acaba de empezar

Butch y Boomer por lso gritos se despertaron y al ver lo que estaba haciendo Blossom quedaron petrificados

Blossom suéltalas no ves que les haces daño-dijeron los dos y se pararon para ayudarlas pero...

Barier Protective-dijo Blossom y de sus manos salio una luz que se convirtió en una barrea que impedían el paso a los chicos

Blossom DETENTE!-gritaban desesperados

Blossom los ignoro y vio a las chicas estaban inconscientes o muertas? y volvieron a sus formas normales quien sabe paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, las chicas se fueron cayendo poco a poco si no fuera que Blossom las agarro y las dejo con cuidado en el suelo

Lo siento era la única forma para que despertaran-dijo todavía llorando y viendo a sus amigas tiradas en el suelo, le agarro a cada una la mano y dijo-Ni la distancia, ni el tiempo podrán separarnos, nuestra amistad es para siempre somos una y siempre lo seremos por eso te ofrezco esto para que nuestra amistad perdure MAGIC LIGHT COLLAR-después de decir esas palabras a Miyako le salio un collar con la cadena celeste y el dije de una burbuja que en en centro tenia escrito M+M bff, a Kaoru le salio una collar con la cadena verde claro y el dije de una estrella en el centro decía M+K bff.

Blosson suspiro aliviada que estuvieran con vida, después miro a Boomer y Butch que tenian una cara de WTF? y quito la barrera protectora, ellos fueron corriendo cada una a su contraparte

Por que lo hiciste-pregunto un poco enojado Boomer

No tengo tiempo de explicarles, solo les voy a decir que ellas estaban bajo en control de los polvos negro-dijo

Y no había otra opción-dijo enojado Butch

Si querías que la mataras me lo hubieras dicho-dijo sarcásticamente

Que quieres decir-dijo Boomer

Las descargas eléctricas hicieron que los polvos negros se les salieran del cuerpo-dijo explicándole-Trate de razonar pero estaban consumida en el...

El odio, el sufrimiento-dijo Butch-Pues deberían no?

Tienes que volver Blossom-dijo Boomer

Todo a su tiempo Boomer, yo no puedo, algún día se los diré pero por ahora no-dijo triste

Algún día cuando? ah? cuando ellas se suiciden por ti ese día ah? RESPONDEME-dijo Butch

Yo no quiero eso-dijo-si les cuento tengan por seguro que van a salir perjudicados y mas ellas ya que Him saben que para ustedes son especiales

Eso es...-dijo Butch

Vamos Butch no hay nadie mas aquí, se como Boomer el al menos lo acepta-dijo- No les pido que se convierta nen novio, solo quiero que las cuiden pueden?

Todo esto lo haces por ellas verdad?-dijo Boomer

No solo por ellas, sino por ustedes también-dijo Blossom

Las chicas poco a poco se fueron despertando cuando...

Blossy-dijeron ambas para lanzarse a los brazos de su "hermanita"

Como están-dijo

Mal-dijeron ambas

A Blossom le bajo una gotita por la nuca-Ya me lo imagino

te extrañamos-dijeron

Yo igual-dijo

Emmm. chicas no quisiera ser aguafiestas pero Brick donde esta?-dijo Boomer

Blossom ahogo un grito de sorpresa oh por Dios! se había olvidado por completo Brick, miro donde estaban y...

Con los chicos...

Ya acabemos esto de una vez por todas-dijo Brick agitado, lleno de sangre

Al fin dices algo inteligente-dijo Blake en el mismo estado que Brick o peor!

Steel Dragon-dijo Blake y en su puño se le formo la cabeza de un dragón de acero, con dientes afilados y envolvía con un viento mortal su puño

Fire Dragon -dijo Brick es lo msimo de Blake solo que es un dragón de fuego y su color es un anaranjado fuerte, depués de decir eso se iba acercando violentamente cuando...

BLOSSOM-gritaron todos y con todos me refiero todos hasta Him

Blossom se había interpuesto en el ataque recibiendo ella mayor daño, el puño de Blake en una costilla y el puño de Brick en su estomago

Que...suerte...que...llegue...a...tiempo-dijo escupiendo sangre y desmayándose

Blake reacciono y la cogió entre los brazos...

Eres una tonta-le dijo Blake-Creo que hasta aquí llega nuestro combate

Espera-dijo Brick

Que-dijo Blake quería llegar al castillo no entiende que se puede morir es estúpido o que?

Suéltala-le dijo- Dámela

Ni en un millón de años-le dijo-y es mejor que no te acerques si no quieres que le pase nada

Grr-dijo Brick estaba furioso, se sentía tan estúpido un idiota total como no se dio de cuenta que ella se interpuso

Blake vayámonos rápido-dijo Him en su voz se notaba preocupación?

Adiós Tonto-le dijo acariciando levemente la mejilla de Blossom, eso hizo que Brick se pusiera de todos los colores si se llega a enterar que le hizo algo malo lo mata pero primero...

ELLA ES MÍA OISTES-le grito antes que se fuera y pudo escuchar un _ya lo veremos...ya lo veremos _ahora lo que le preocupaba era si ella esta bien el golpe fue muy fuerte ya que reunieron todas sus energías en un punto fijo.

La pregunta sería ¿está Blossom/Momoko viva o muerta?

* * *

><p>Fin de cap! espero les aiga gustado dejen REVIEWS PLIS! las ppgzrrbz no son mías.

nota: si no puedo actualizar van a ser por las siguientes razones:

1. Georgina o Goyi me va a matar por la parte que le puse asi que si ven que no actualizo por un mes ya saben que estoy asesinada y la culpa la tiene ella mejor dicho blossxbrick

estoy haciendo una investigación para un proyecto que tengo y no la he empezado (vamos a ver cuando termino)

Eso era todo gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic se los agradesco muchoo!


	8. Soledad!

Kawaiii! al fin se me vino una idea de como continuar el fic y perdón por la tardanza es que la escuela no me deja en paz bueno ahora el cap!

Nota: las ppgz/rrbz no son mias solo los personajes secundarios

* * *

><p>Tenía día de no verla,desde aquel accidente en el edificio, no sabía muy bien si fue accidente o si desde hace tiempo su corazón lo pedía y desde ese día no ha dejado de pensar en ella y es lo que mas le frustra que demonios tiene que pensar en ella ya han pasado casi un año y medio desde el día que le confeso lo que sentía y es increíble que no la aiga olvidado y ese sentimiento todavía permanezca dentro de el aunque el no lo acepte<p>

Me siento estúpido,no ridículo, eso todavía no se acerca, ya se! un completo Idiota, si eso soy-dijo acostado en su cama mirando a la nada

Era la enésima vez en la noche que trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos se le venía la imagen de ella, ¡AJ! ya era increíble hasta sus sueños, sus pensamientos, solo faltaba que agarrara un libro y lo llenara de pensamientos fotos y esas cosas...

Odia su dulce voz

Odia su personalidad

Odia su simpatia

Odia su olor

Odia que ella lo tuviera en su merced

Pero lo que mas ODIA era saber que el estaba enamorado de ella como nunca antes lo estado.

Recordó el beso que se dieron, el sabor de sus labios a su fruta favorita ...uva delicioso, se mordió el labio y paso su lengua por ellos y todavía podía sentir sus labios contra los de ella, aquel beso apasionado de los dos...

¡AH! Se me olvida presentarme se que me conocen pero bueno eso no importa, Me llamo Abdiel Hirazawa, como ya saben soy la oscuridad de Momoko/Blossom como la quieran llamar, anterior mente mejor amigo de Georgina o Goyi como me gusta llamarla, Bueno se preguntaran como llegue aquí? o como fui a quedar como la parte mala de Momoko? y si no de todas maneras le voy a contar ya que necesito urgentemente pensar en otra cosa que no sea en esa niña de ojos color chocolate que me tiene loquito! lo que paso fue...

"Flashback"

Después de haber corrido todo los que sus pies le alcanzaba, por no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de ella, se detuvo en un callejón, no tenía ni las mas mínima idea de donde rayos se encontraba, miro al cielo y se dio de cuenta que era de noche ya eso comos la ocho en y algo, de pronto escucho una risa siniestra y con la poca luz de la luna pudo ver unos ojos negros como la noche...

Qui...quien...eres-dije un poco agitado y con temor se imagina lo peor y esos ojos negros se podía ver claramente que sus intenciones no eran buenas

No te preocupes mi niño, no te haré daño-dijo con voz arrogante

Mi niño? y a este que le pasa desde cuando tiene ese afecto y ni siquiera lo conozco o si?-Quien eres-pregunte de nuevo pero esta vez disimulando mi miedo hacia el, ya que no se mostraba solo podía ver sus ojos.

El único que te puede ayudar a quitarte ese dolor de tu pecho-dijo

Me sorprendí como supo eso acaso me conoce? por que estoy seguro que yo no! y por lo poco que pude ver el sonrió por ver mi expresión de sorpresa, me habrá leído el pensamiento? y de una vez me acorde de lo que me dijo y-Como me puedes ayudar y como lo vas hacer-dije y luego recordé una vez lo que me dijo Goyi _"la curiosidad mato al gato" _en ese momento no entendió bien por que ella le dijo eso pero ahora si además estaba dispuesto hacer cualquiera cosa para quitarse este peso de encima que es como una apuñalada en el fondo se su ser, se que ella no tiene ninguna obligación de amarme, pero decir un no? o tal vez? déjame pensarlo? era tan difícil?,miro al frente y se arrepintió al darse cuenta que el sujeto si eso era un hombre sonreía macabra mente

Tu solo confía en mí, yo te quito el sufrimiento, con la condición que tu te entregas a la oscuridad y trabajes para mi-dijo

Y que te hace pensar que aceptare así por así-dije se que estoy dolido lo acepto pero ni siquiera conozco a este sujeto, y ademas no estoy tan desesperado o...si? aunque por otro lado quería de una vez por todas calmar mi pecho que se que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, no se si me mente me jugó un mal rato o que? pero vi como el sonreía con sorna y...

Entonces quieres pasar el resto de tu vida sabiendo que la persona que amas no te ame como tu a ella-dijo **(no debí poner eso me recordó algo =() **

Como tu sabes que ella no me ama?- pregunte ok! no recibí respuesta pero nunca escuchen bien NUNCA ella dijo que no me ama, al menos en mi queda una gota de esperanza!.

Lo digo por esto-dijo y me mostró una foto donde salía ella y un chico quien era? vi mejor y me di de cuenta que ese chico es mi mejor amigo... LUKA! y la estaba besando a Goyi! eso definitivamente me rompió lo ultimo que quedaba de mi pobre corazón, la ira, la tristeza, la traición de tu mejor amigo y de la mujer que un día jure amar no se hicieron esperar y solo había una palabra en su mente _"venganza" _si se vengaría de todos los que le hicieron quedar como un estúpido y sobre todos ellos lo van a pagar muy caro y no sabe como pero de su boca salio esas palabras tan anhelada por ese sujeto-ACEPTO-solo eso basto para que mis ojos perdieran ese brillo, su color y se volvieran un chocolate opaco y de ahí una nube inmensa nube lo rodeo pude sentir como todos mis emociones se desvanecían, solo quedando una que era _"soledad" _a lo lejos pudo oír como aquel sujeto le decía que tenia un trabajo para él sobre una chica y que el iba a ser su oscuridad y después de eso sintió como se acercaban a su oído y le decía _"muy pronto nos volveremos a ver y la conocerás" _lo último que recuerdo es que me invadió un sueño enorme y caí inconsciente al piso

La mañana siguiente amanecí en mi cama Un sueño? pensé pero se sentía tan real, mire mi mano y me sorprendí y de una vez supe que lo de la noche anterior no era un sueño en mi mano aparecía una especie de tatuaje de una carabela con la boca abierta y de esta salia una serpiente con los ojos mirándome directamente si ya se que pensarán que estoy loco pero en serio daba miedo, y con eso concluí que había hecho un pacto con el mismísimo diablo

Así que no fue un sueño ¿Eh?-dijo con una sonrisa estúpida para luego pararme e irme a bañar

"Fin del Flashback"

Desde ese día mi vida ha sido totalmente un caos y ese "trabajito" no era ni mas ni menos ser la parte mala de Momoko, pensándolo bien el maldito de Him ya tenia todo esto planeado no es tan idiota como finge ser, todo esto ya me ha quitado el sueño mejor será caminar un rato para despegar mi mente, después de salir de su casa sintió de nuevo esa sensación de _"soledad" _ definitivamente tenían mucho en común, pero recordo que Him le había quitado sus emociones entonces por que cuando estaba con Goyi sentía una y mil emociones?

Mejor dejo de pensar cosas ridículas-dijo caminando por la calles

* * *

><p>Goyi se movía de un a lado a otra de la cama varias veces se cayo, al igual que Abdiel no se podía sacar de la mente ese "bendito" beso de la cabeza, una y otra vez se repetía la misma escena, su sabor a mora riquísimo<p>

Mejor me paro de la cama y me voy a dar una vuelta si sigo así creo que voy a amanecer con mas chichones de los que tengo-se dijo así misma sobándose la cabeza , se paró se arreglo y salió de su casa mientras iba recordando cuando le puso el nombre de "morita" a Abdiel por que todos los días lo veía comiendo una mora, si no era ese era el famoso chicle de mora según el la fruta mas deliciosa, el primer día que se lo dije, el se sonrojo levemente y me dijo que eso era mentira, de ahí para quedar a manos me propuso que el también me tenía que poner un sobrenombre ella le dijo que estaba bien y se imagino de lo peor pero al escuchar que el le dijo que iba a ser "Goyi" se sorprendió bastante ya que pensaba que iba hacer "uvita" ya que le encantan las uvas o "almohadita" por que cuando tenían tiempo iban a un árbol que quedaba cerca de la escuela y el se arrescotaba en sus piernas y el le decía que tenía la piel suave-cita y ella se sonrojaba fuertemente y le decía que era mentira y de ahí se la pasaban mirando el atardecer o peleando por cualquiera idiotez

Uff-suspiro-Que buenos momento pasamos juntos-sonrió con tristeza y se maldijo una y otra vez por no decirle lo que sentía y empezó a recordar que paso después que salió corriendo del colegio...

"Flashback"

Después de haber llegado a mi casa, me tire en mi cama y empece a llorar

_"Soy una idiota,una tonta por que no le dije por que!" _me repetía una y varias veces mientras sentía como de mis ojos brotaban lagrimas como si fuera un río de pronto...

Goyi estas bien?-me pregunto mi amigo Luka detrás de la puerta

_"Justo cuando no quiero hablar con nadie se aparece él, es que acaso no me puede dejar en paz" _pensé frustrada

Si, si estoy bien-dije entre dientes

Segura? te vi entrando a la casa llorando-dijo

_"Obvio que no estoy bien mi mejor amigo/mi amor prohibido hasta hoy me confesó que gusta de mi y yo como una tonta no le dije yo también POR DIOS! era tan difícil"_ pensaba

Si, tal vez fue tu imaginación-dije-ahora por favor déjame en paz, tengo mucha tarea que hacer _"Mentirosa" _pensé

Si quieres te ayudo-me propuso

_"Chuzo que tengo que hacer para que se largue y me deje de una vez en paz" _pensaba

No gracias y enserio Luka vete no quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie-le dije friamente, creo que le dolió por escuche como me decía un _OK _apagado por ahora no me importa no se puede comparar con el dolor que siento...

Y conmigo no quieres hablar- oí escuchar una voz dulce que me lo decía cuando levante mi cara me encontré a una chica de ojos un poco mas claros y el cabello chocolate pero con algunos mechones en chocolate claro, tenía un suéter blanco con un dragón en el centro, una falda de tablilla,una sandalias de bailarina y en sus muñecas tenía una cinta todo de color blanco y el cabello dos pequeños cola una en cadas lado del mismo color , me quede impresionada en realidad es hermosa

Quien eres?-pregunte, mirándola de arriba a abajo y viceversa

Me dedico una sonrisa al ver como me quedaba mirándola me sonroje apenada y me dijo-Alguien que requiere tu ayuda

Mi ayuda?-pregunte confundida

Si-dijo

No creo poder ayudar soy una tonta-dije agachando la cabeza pero de pronto sentí como me alzaba la mirada y me sonreía y...

Tu no eres una tonta Goyi-me dijo y me sorprendo ¿Como sabe mi nombre? como si me leyera la mente continuo-Se tu nombre por que como ya te dije necesito urgentemente tu ayuda y la verdad no tengo en quien confiar si no seas tu

_Esas palabras ya yo la había escuchado pero de quien? _pensaba y a la mente se me vino la imagen de mi y una niña pero ella es... _no puede ser ella o si? se parecen pero en verdad es ella? _pensaba y como si fuera por instinto la abrase y empece a llorar, ella a ver eso me empezó a acariciar el cabello...

Mady, te...extrañe-dije en sollozos, Mady era mi mejor amiga digo era por que lamentablemente se murió el año pasado por un accidente en la carretera, su perdida me dejo muy triste así que no hablaba con nadie y fue por esa causa que conocí a Abdiel nos volvimos amigos pero una amiga como ella nunca voy a encontrar...

Sabía que me reconocerías-me dijo con una sonrisa

Como no! te iba a reconocer-le dije

No tengo tiempo Goyi, lo que te tengo que decir es urgente necesito que me apoyes-me dijo

Lo que sea por una amiga-dije

Abdiel se ha entregado a la oscuridad por la razón que tu ya debes saber-dijo agachando la cabeza

Espera estás diciendo que el...-y vi como asentía me lleve una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa

Eso no importa por ahora necesito que estés pendiente de una niña mas adelante te daré el nombre,está en tu escuela y quiero que la vigiles y si por alguna razón ella también se entrega la oscuridad tu vas a ser su ángel guardián y la vas a proteger como si de eso dependiera tu vida esta bien?-me dijo

Asentí levemente-Oye espera entonces tu eres...

Si yo soy tu ángel guardián-me dijo con una sonrisa ¡Ay! como la extraño-Es más antes del accidente ya lo era y ten lo por seguro que cuando necesites mi apoyo yo estaré contigo apoyándote-me dijo y vi como se iba alejando

Te promete que la protegeré-dije mirando al cielo

"Fin del Flashback"

Y así fue como me convertí en mas o menos el guardaespaldas de Momoko, no es una gran historia espero que no se hayan emocionado tanto, pero al menos me distrajo un poco

Auch!-dije soban dome la cabeza, por estar metida en mis pensamientos no me fije por donde iba

Perdón estás bien-dijo el desconocido

_¡Oh Diablos! acoso Diosito me odia de toda en serio toda la gente del mundo tenia que ser el por que T.T! _

Si si estoy bien lo siento no me fije por donde iba-le dije rápido parándome para no verlo, alguien me agarro el brazo y me dio la vuelta quedando frente a él _¡Ok ya entendí que no me quieres! _dije mirando al cielo

Goyi y-yo quería ha-blar contigo-me dijo Abdiel

Mmm pues yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que te pediría que me soltarás-dije sonrojando ¿QUE? espera por que me sonrojo vamos cálmate solo es él nada más

Ok como quieras-me dijo y de nuevo la voz frío y arrogante de antes enserio que le pasa a este chico? y lo vi alejándose _"Definitivamente cupido no me quiere o el amor no es para mi" _pensé mientras deje escapar un suspiro y me fui en la dirección contraria de el

* * *

><p>Soledad si es era la palabra para describir lo que siento mi mejor amigahermana me dejó ahora para distraerme camino por las calles en la oscuridad de la noche no se cuando llegué al parque donde conocí por primera vez a mis dos mejores amigas, me adentré y me senté en el columpió, meciéndome un poco y recordé que cuando era pequeña Momoko, Kaoru y yo nos sentábamos aquí y competíamos por quien se mecía mas alto, todavía se me hace difícil creer que nos haiga dejado por Him se que le prometimos confiar en ella pero pónganse en mi lugar ya ni se que pensar y de nuevo la imagen de como nos conocimos fue...

"Flashback"

Estaba yo en este mismo parque cuando empezó a llover y me di de cuenta que si me demoraba mi abuelita me iba a regañar pero de pronto tres niños se me pararon en frente y...

Por favor déjenme pasar si llego tarde me van a regañar-le dije amablemente

Que tal si te acompañamos hasta tu casa-me dijo uno pero recordé lo que una vez me dijo mi mamá _"no hables con extraños y mucho menos aceptes lo que te ofrecen" _

No gracias, yo puedo sola-le dije para que me dejaran pasar pero era imposible además esto me daba mala espina

Dale nosotros insistimos-me dijo el segundo

NO!-les grite _"grave error" _vi como se me acercaban con cara maliciosa- Que...me...van hacer-dije un poco tartamudeando

Nada de que no lo disfrutes-me dijo el tercero los vi a los tres a los ojos y una sola palabra podía descifrar lo que ellos pensaban _"Lujuria" _cada vez que ellos se acercaban yo me echaba para atrás cuando no se de donde saque fuertes y grite- AUXILIO! AYÚDENME

Cállate niña estúpida -me dijo uno tapándome la boca mientras lo otros reían cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, mientras de mis ojos salían incontables lágrimas pero no paso nada es más el que me tapaba la boca ya no lo tení abrí los ojos encontré a los tres niños tirados en el piso pero ¿Como? de ahí vi a dos niñas chocándose las manos y sonriendo victoriosa

Eso se lo merecen por pervertidos-dijo la niña de cabellos azabache

Eso y mucho mas-dijo la otra de cabello naranja y me miró y me sonrió y le dio un empujoncito a la otra ella también me miro y las dos se acercaron y yo me hacía para atrás tenia mucho miedo las dos pararon y...

Vamos no te haremos daño-dijo la de cabellos naranja

Ella tiene razón-dijo la otra

Me les quede mirando y por alguna razón les agarre confianza y les sonreí me dieron la mano y yo la agarré nos fuimos caminando lejos del parque

Como se llaman-les pregunte

Yo me llamo Momoko-dijo la niña de ojos rosas un color muy extraño si me lo preguntan?

Y yo Kaoru-dijo la otra

Y tu-dijeron las dos

Me llamo Miyako-les dije con una sonrisa

Bueno ahora vamos hacer las mejores amigas-dijo Momoko poniendo una mano en el centro

Cuenta con eso-dijo Kaoru poniendo su mano en cima de la de Momoko me miraron

Por supuesto-les dije poniendo mi mano encima de las de ellas

Mejores amigas por siempre-dijimos las tres mientras alzábamos los brazos y de ahí me acompañaron a mis casa.

"Fin del Flashback"

Ese dio tuve un gran trauma, pero a cambio conocí a mis dos mejores amigas que en el transcurso se convirtieron como mis hermanas, pero ahora ella se ha ido me prometió que siempre íbamos a estar juntas pase lo pase pero no lo cumplió prefirió a Him que a nosotras, por que no nos llevo con ella? tal vez ya dejo de querernos ya no les importamos. Mientras Miyako iba pensando eso apretaba mas y mas fuertes las cadenas del columpio haciendo que su manos sangraran, Acaso ya no somos nada en la vida de ella prefirió el mal que el bien? y sus ojos se oscurecían y más y más sangre caía al piso haciendo un charco de sangre.

Boomer que iba pasando por ahí **(mentira la ha estado persiguiendo) **al ver eso se quedo petrificado no lo podía creer y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo donde Miyako y la abrazo y...

Miyako por favor despierta, para-decía con preocupación

Miyako no le hacía caso el dolor la estaba consumiendo por dentro, Boomer se le ocurrio una idea y _"Tal vez por esto reciba un castigo así que...perdón!"_ la tomo de los hombros y se acerco y la besó en los labios en ese momento el collar de Miyako brilló y los rodeo con una luz celeste y los ojos de ella volvían a la normalidad sintió los labios de Boomer y cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar algo en su corazón le decía _"Es la persona que mas ama" _ después se separaron y...

Boo-boomer-dijo ella

Miyako yo...-no pudo terminar por que ella lo besó

Gracias-le dijo Miyako

Y por que?-pregunto

Por que yo quería que fueras mi primer beso y se me cumplió- dije ella con las mejillas sonrojadas

Mmm Miyako yo te quería preguntar algo-dijo todo nervioso

Aja-dijo ella

Quieres...ser...mi...novia-dijo tartamudeando

S-si-dijo ella y se dieron un beso aunque fue corto para ellos fue eterno, después de eso la luz que los rodeaba se fue

¿Eh? desde cuando empezó a llover- dijo Boomer desconcertado

Vamos no importa-le dijo con una sonrisa Miyako

A lo lejos se podía ver como una chica corría y decía-Solo faltan los verdes y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche con una gran sonrisa

* * *

><p>Kaoru se encontraba en la cancha de fútbol de la escuela en el medio del campo no le importaba si se resfriaba solo quería estar sola, una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía <em>"Ella te abandono" " Ella no te quiere, ahora quiere a su nueva familia" Acéptalo te olvido a ti y a todos" Ahora es tu enemiga" <em>No cállate eso nos es verdad ella se fue para protegernos Him le tuvo que hacer algo ella no se fue así por así trataba de converserse pero la voz seguía _"Ahora tendrás que matarla" Mátala" _No para eso no es verdad _"Ahora es tu enemiga"Si no la matas ella lo hará" _

NO!-grito-Cállate, no...sigas...por favor -decía entre lagrimas, mientras que caía de rodillas y con las manos apretaba la tierra haciendo que se sus uñas se le enterraran y sangraran _"Levántate y ve donde esta y mátala, ahora que esta entre la vida y la muerte anda ve" _La envolvió una nube negra que poco a poco iba a agarrando todos sus sentimientos solo quedando el odio...

No-decía la chica-Vamos Butch apúrate-dijo con gran preocupación

Un poco a lo lejos...

Si las cosas siguen así la vamos a perder, Piensa en algo...Ah! ya se-unió sus manos mientras decía-Poder oculto que guardas dentro del collar,protege y aleja al mal de tu portadora te lo pido en el nombre de STRONG ANGEL-después de eso una luz verde claro rodeo a Kaoru sintiéndose un poco mejor, la chica cayó de rodillas ya que concentro su energía

En medio del campo...

Kaoru estas bien?-dijo Butch

¿Eh? que me paso y por que estoy sangrando-dijo mirándose las manos con horror

No se te encontré así, por que te fuiste sin avisar-dijo Butch

Lo siento es que...-no termino por que se desmayo, antes de cerrar completamente los ojos miro a un lugar fijo y _"Momoko?" _pensó mientras la chica le dedicaba una sonrisa y pudo escuchar como le dijo _"Todo va a estar bien" _ella no sabe por que?, pero esas palabras la hicieron sentir mejor.

Kaoru!-dijo Butch preocupado te toco la frente y tenía fiebre _"Será mejor que la lleve donde el profesor" _pensó para luego llevarla entre sus brazos.

A lo lejos...

Bueno las cosas no salieron como yo quería-dijo en un suspiro-Tal vez será para la próxima

Tu que haces aquí?pregunto una voz detrás de ella

Ahhh-grito asustada

Quien eres-le dijo la voz ya que la chica se encontraba de espaldas

Pues yo...

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí termina el cap espero aiga sido de su agrado y no puse a Momoko y a Brick por que tengo planeado que en otro cap sea de ellos dos yo Blake todavía no estoy segura pero bueno DEJEN REVIEWS plisss! y les agradezco por tomar tiempo para leer la historia y gracias a todos los que comentan!


	9. Un Momento Mágico Contigo!

Lo siento por no actualizar antes es que estaba por el interior y se me olvido por completo las ideas que tenia, así que tuve que pensar bastante y bueno algo se me ocurrió ahora el cap!

Las ppgz!rrbz no son mias/os solo personajes secundarios

* * *

><p>Pues yo...-dijo la chica voltiandose<p>

MOMOKO que haces aquí-dijo Goyi sorprendida

Amm eso pues solo vine a tomar aire-dijo nerviosa **(se me olvidaba ya ellas se conocen)**

Espera si tu estas aquí! eso significa que el poder que sentí antes eras tu-dijo mirandola

Cual poder? De que hablas?-dijo más nerviosa

Momoko dime la verdad-dijo Goyi

Ok! si fui yo además solo los quería verlos! hay algún problema con eso-dijo fingiendo estar molesta

No pero por que no has ido a visitar a Brick?-dijo sorprendida-Espera y Him si se entera te va a matar-dijo alarmada imaginándose lo peor

Por ese afeminado no te preocupes no me va a molestar por un largo tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Momo que hiciste-dijo con reproche

Yo nada-dijo ofendida-Solo use un pequeño hechizo para que me dejara en paz

Y Blake?-dijo

Ah! el fue el que me dejo salir, aunque desde la batalla ha estado actuando raro-dijo Momoko

_"Por que sera" _- susurro con una sonrisa divertida

¿Eh? dijistes algo-pregunto Momoko desconcertada

Yo nada-dijo nerviosa y moviendo las manos en señal de negación

Mmm...Ok!-dijo no muy convencida

Ven vayámonos-dijo

Para donde?-pregunto

Es una sorpresa que seguro te gustara-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Esta bien-dijo

Caminaron bastante, hasta llegar a una parte del bosque que era bellisímo, y sobre todo el resplandor de la luna sobre el lago. Momoko se soprendio nunca antes había estado en un lugar así era simplemente perfecto y...

Goyi adonde vamos?-le pregunto curiosa

Shhh...nos va escuchar-dijo Goyi **(las dos estaban detrás de unos arbustos) **

Pero qui...-no termino por que oyó una voz muy familiar y estaba...cantando?

Brick no podía dormir bien así que decidió ir a su lugar favorito del bosque se sentó al frente del lago, miró la luna después se le vino una canción agarro la guitarra y empezó a cantar...

Brick: Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aqui  
>aqui a tu lado,y no te das cuenta que<br>yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
>se que piensas que no he sido sincero<br>se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
>pero quien me iba a decir<br>que sin ti no se vivir  
>Y ahora que no estas aqui<br>me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces

la voz de Brick sonaba apagado, eso hizo que a Momoko se le partiera el corazón

Ese es Brick-dijo sorprendida

No mira mi abuelita que se disfrazo de el-dijo Goyi con sarcasmo

En serio-dijo Momoko pensando que al menos no se iba a sentir mal

Eres Tonta o te haces- le pregunto resignada

Mmm creo que las dos-dijo con nerviosismo

Ahh-suspiro-Mira quedate aquí por mientras que veo que Him no se recupere ok?

Que? me vas a dejar sola con él-dijo apuntando donde esta Brick

Es mejor que lo aproveches..._ya que la próxima vez no vas hacer tu __misma_-dijo lo último en susurro

Pero..pero-trato de buscar una excusa sin oír lo que Goyi dijo

Ningún pero ahora me voy-y sin decir más desapareció

Momoko no sabía que hacer así que mejor presto atención a lo que tanta Brick

Brick: si te he fallado  
>te pido perdon de la unica forma que se<br>abriendo las puertas de mi corazon  
>para cuando decidas volver<br>porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacio que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiando mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un dia es un siglo sin ti  
>Mil y un historias me he inventado<br>para demostrarte que he cambiado  
>ya lo que paso paso<br>rescatemos lo que nos unio  
>que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores<br>solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
>pero quien me iba decir<br>que dificil es vivir  
>Y ahora que no estas aqui<br>me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces

Cada vez su voz sonaba apagada y sus ojos llorosos...

Si te he fallado  
>te pido perdon de la unica forma que se<br>abriendo las puertas de mi corazon  
>para cuando decidas volver<br>porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacio que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiado mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un dia es un siglo sin ti  
>Porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar<br>el vacio que dejaste en mi  
>has cambiado mi vida<br>me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismno de ayer  
>un dia es un siglo sin ti<br>Cuanta falta me haces...

Esa ultima parte basto para que de sus ojos salieran las lagrimas que tanto trataba de retener...

si te he fallado  
>te pido perdon de la unica forma que se<br>abriendo las puertas de mi corazon  
>para cuando decidas volver<br>porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacio que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiado mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un dia es un siglo sin ti(bis)

Termino de cantar y se tapo la cara con su manos las lagrimas seguían sin cesar dejando un camino desde sus ojos hasta su mentón

Momoko no se resistió mas, corrió donde el y lo abrazo por atrás, empezó a llorar le dolía verlo así, Brick se sorprendió _"Esa calidez yo la conosco es de mi...Momo pero si ella puedo estar soñando? _pensó se destapo la cara y sintió gotas caer en su suéter, el vino y se viro y la vio ahi llorando con el..

Momoko...dime que no estoy soñando-dijo mirandola a los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Dime si esto es un sueño-se acerco y lo besó, el le siguio el juego, cuando se separaron el la miro...

No no es sueño-le dijo sonriendo y limpiandole las lagrimas con pequeños besos-Deja de llorar por favor

Es que tu estas sufriendo por mi culpa y lo demás también y eso me parte el corazón, no lo quieros ver así-le dijo mirando el hermoso lago al frente suyo

Es que nos haces falta Momo desde que te fuiste no es lo mismo-dijo bajando la mirada

No me hagas sentir mas mal de lo que estoy Brick, tu no sabes cuanto me duele esto-le dijo

Entonces escápate conmigo, vayámonos de aquí, dale plis!-le dijo rogándole

Momoko sonrió con tristeza y le dijo-Brick aunque quisiéramos no crees que sería muy egoísta dejar a los demás

Ellos están demasiados grande-sitos, para cuidarse solos-le dijo

Si pero Him me buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario y su odio va a caer en ellos y yo no quiero eso-le dijo

Entonces que quieres?Además no creo que Him te quiera tanto para buscarte hasta el fin del mundo-le dijo

Momoko negó con la cabeza y le dijo-No sabes como han cambiado las cosas desde nuestra batalla, y lo que quiero es terminar con esto pero sin que nadie salga herido

Tu crees que eso pase-le pregunto-Hasta cuando vas a estar con ellos-le dijo enojado

BRICK!-le hablo un poco alto-Yo no vine aquí para que estuviéramos peleando, sabes si Him se da cuenta me puede matar sabes? Tu crees que yo no sufro con esto no tienes ni idea-le dijo con reproche y con los ojos aguados

Parece que en ves de estar sufriendo estas alegre por estar con ellos-le dijo muy bajo y se refería mas a Blake que a Him, pero Momoko oyó

Ya me harte me largo si vas a estar así mejor me voy-le dijo parándose y llorando de la rabia

NO!-le grito y la abrazo por detrás-No te vayas lo siento en serio pero a mi también me duele todo esto al fin cuando encontré algo que me hiciera feliz me lo arrebatan es...solo..que ..-no pudo terminar por los ojos se le aguaron y se mordió los labios para no llorar

Momoko se giró y lo miro se sintió mal por ponerlo en esa situación y se le ocurrió una idea-Oye

Hmm-le dijo

Ya hemos estado aquí antes?-le pregunto y vio como sonreía _"Al menos ya no va a pensar en este tema,además no se si lo vuelva a ver =(" _pensó

No te acuerdas-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Mmm...no-le dijo Momoko

Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria-le dijo para después empujarla y que cayera en el lago-Jajaja-se reía

Momoko después saco la cabeza y-Brick por que hiciste eso casi me matas del susto-dijo haciendo puchero en el agua que a Brick se le hizo lindos

AQUÍ VOY!-dijo gritando para después tirarse, saco la cabeza y-WOU! Eso estuvo divertido-miró a Momo y le arrogo agua

Con que quieres jugar-le dijo Momo en un tono divertido y lo hundió debajo del agua

QYE!-gritó Brick

Eres un tonto-le dijo Momo arrojando le agua

Y tu una pésima besadora-le dijo y también le arrogo agua

Y tu ni siquiera sabes decirle a una chica que gustas de ella-le dijo arrojando el agua

Hey!-le dijo ofendido Brick

Jajaja-se reía Momo

Tu vas a ver-y la empezó a perseguir en el agua

No me atrapas-le dijo sacando le la lengua se la pasaron así un buen rato después salieron y...

Espera esto se me hace familiar-dijo Momoko acostada en el pasto boca abajo sin su suéter** (osea solo tiene el bracier puesto)** y con el pantalón,pensando donde había vivido algo asi igual,después de unos segundos se acordó

Ya te acordaste-le pregunto Brick que estaba sin su camisa y con el pantalón puesto, dándole pequeños besos en la espalda a Momo

Si pero prometimos no hablar del tema-le dijo volteándose y mirándolo

Lo sé pero ese día no pude dejar de pensar en eso-le dijo con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas **(Lo que ellos hablan está en el cap 5 es uno de los recuerdos de Brick) **

Yo tampoco-le dijo ! Además el día siguiente fracase en el examen de matemáticas por tu culpa-le dijo mirando a otro lado

¿¡Por mi culpa?-le dijo exaltado

Si-dijo cortante

Por tu culpa casi me atropella un carro por estar pensando en ti, yo tengo que reclamarte tu a mi no-dijo con un tono alto

Pero...pero-le dijo y empezó a llorar

Ey tampoco eras para que lloraras-le dijo Brick y Momoko empezó a llorar mas fuerte-Era mentira Momo no te pongas así, hago lo que quieras

Momoko embozó una sonrisa y-Lo que sea?-le pregunto

Brick se arrepintió y _"Eres una chantajista después dice que soy yo" _pensó-Uff-suspiro-Si lo que sea

Ven acércate-le dijo, Brick se acercó Momoko se acercó a su oído y le dijo-Hazme tuya

Brick se puso mas pálido de lo normal, toda la cara roja y-Es...enserio?-le pregunto,Ella asintió, Brick se le venía una y mil imágenes y cada vez se ponía mas rojo

Jajajaja-no aguantó mas Momo

¿Eh?-dijo Brick volviendo un poco a su color

Jajaja te la jajaja creiste jaja-dijo Momoko entre risas

Eres una...-pero lo interrumpió Momoko

Una que-le dijo retandolo y poniéndose el sueter

Nada-dijo resignado-Hace tiempo que no reía así-dijo, y luego se puso la camisa y se a recostó en el árbol de cerezo

Yo tampoco-dijo a recostándose en el pecho de Brick, mientras él la abrazaba por detrás

Te amo-le dijo Brick apoyan su cabeza en el hombre de Momo

Momoko se sonrojo y-Yo igual te amo-le dijo para después abrazar sus fuertes brazos contra su pecho y quedarse dormida.

Brick la contemplo un rato para luego también dormirse, mientras las hojas de cerezo del árbol caían entre los dos y una brisa suave les movía sus cabellos.

Después...

Hmm-dijo Momo ya que alguien la estaba despertando

Momo ya vayámonos-le dijo una voz familiar

Mmm...Goyi?-dijo un poco somnolienta

Quien más tu perro-le dijo con sarcasmo

Yo no tengo perro!-le dijo

Estoy siendo sarcástica Momo ya enserio vayámonos-le dijo alto

Que paso?-pregunto un despertado Brick y vio a Goyi-Hola Goyi

Hola-le dijo con una sonrisa

Ya te la vas a llevar-le dijo con una sonrisa triste

Lo siento,pero ya ha estado mucho tiempo afuera y Him ya no demora en despertarse-le dijo Goyi

Brick no te preocupes al menos te pude ver de nuevo no?-le dijo con una sonrisa forzada pero Brick no se dio de cuenta _"Solo espero tener este recuerdo por siempre, les prometo que algún día estaremos juntos" _pensó

Si tenemos un lindo recuerdo-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Goyi con cada sonrisa o gesto de los dos sentía que se le partía el corazón _"No es justo estar separado/a del amor de tu vida" _pensó y se acordó de Abdiel y su sonrisa se borro para mostrar una sonrisa triste pero los rojos no se dieron de cuenta

Bueno estoy lista-le dijo a Goyi y se acercó a Brick y se besaron después de separarse...

Algún día estaremos juntos-le pregunto a Brick

Es una promesa-le dijo Brick con una sonrisa levanto su meñique y ella también después lo juntaron y dijeron-Está es una promesa, el que la rompa su amor no fue verdadero y un rayo le va a caer!

Los dos sonrieron y Brick se fue para su casa, Goyi y Momoko para el castillo de Him

Momoko llego a su cuarto se acostó en la cama, cerro los ojos repasando todo lo que ocurrió y formo una sonrisa de niña enamorada, luego sintió que su alguien la veía abrió un ojo y se encontró con unos ojos amarillo fuerte, cerró los ojos y...

Que quieres Blake-le dijo

Cuando te dije que podías verlo, no lo dije para que vinieras a estas horas-le dijo enojado-Además que le hiciste a Him

Yo no le hice nada a él solo le di un sedante fuerte dentro de unas horas se despertara y no es tan tarde-le dijo

Blake le iba a contestar cuando...

One-san-grito un muchacho de la edad de ellos abrazando a Momoko, tiene el cabello Chocolate y los ojos morado-Te extrañe...

Yo también Brad-le dijo con una sonrisa, Momoko conoció a Brad en la enfermería del castillo de ahí se hicieron amigos y lo estima mucho

Estaban peleando?-le pregunto

No-contestó Momoko

Mmm...ya y como te fue? lo viste? que te dijo? te trato bien?-le pregunto a Momoko, olvidándose por completo de su hermano Blake

Brad Momoko tiene que descansar dentro de poco inicia las clases-le dijo Blake

Pero...pero-dijo

Dale hazle caso después te cuento como me fue si?-le dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

Mmm...Ok! pero ahora me cuentas con todo y detalles-le dijo

Esta bien-le dijo Momoko sabía que discutir con el sería como hablar con la pared

Ok te veo después-le dijo se paró a lado de Blake y le susurro-No le dañes el día a Momo o si no vas ver lo que te va a pasar-le dijo serio muy inusual en él ya que todo se lo tomo de relajo pero con Momoko es diferente por que la quiere como una hermana y no va a permitir que nada ni nadie le haga daño y menos su Tonto hermano.

Me estás amenazando-le contestó Blake

Tómalo como quieras-le dijo para luego irse, Blake solo lo miro con rabia

Pasa algo?-pregunto Momoko

No nada-le dijo para luego irse

Momoko se acostó en la cama, después de unas horas la clases iniciaron y...

Ahhh-se estiraba un perezoso Him-Que bien dormí y ustedes

Bien-le dijeron Momoko,Blake y Brad sus clases son en privado

Bueno Momoko te va a tocar pelear con Brad-dijo Him-Y Brad quiero una pelea de verdad no con golpes falsos

Jijiji-rió nervioso-No puede ser con Blake-dijo y Him negó con la cabeza-Ok peleare con Momo

Momo transformate-le dijo Him

Ok-le dijo Momoko con una sonrisa-HYPER BLOSSOM, ahora a Pelear!

Bueno listos?-preguntó

Más que listo-dijo Brad

Lo siento Bradcito-le dijo Blossom confiada y poniéndose en posición de ataque

No estés tan confiada Blossy-le dijo Brad poniéndose en posición de defensa

AHORA-grito Him sonriendo pero no de maldad si no de felicidad

Y así empezaron una pelea divertida todos riéndose de felicidad simplemente por que la vida te da sorpresas en especial a nuestra protagonista

_"Desde aquella batalla todo ha cambiado, tenemos un lazo más fuerte, Quien dijo que hasta lo malos no tienen sentimientos, pues se equivocan si lo tienen" _pensaron todos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa de verdad

_"Una nueva familia tengo solo espero que dure" _pensó Blossom

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero les haiga gustado el cap dejen REVIEWS plis! y gracias a todos lo que leen la historia se les agradece mucho<p> 


	10. Te Odio! Parte 1

Después de la divertidisima pelea de Brad y Blossom que no salieron con ningún rasguño y eso que Him les dijo que quería una pelea de verdad pero como hacerlo cuando ese mismo día tuviste con el amor de tu vida,varias semanas después...

Blake y Him estaban en el patio de atrás viendo a los otros alumnos pelear, Him estaba pensando por que desde que Blossom se lastimo gravemente por la pelea el ha cambiado su actitud con ella no mucho pero si para él notarlo, definitivamente algo no anda bien con él sera mejor alejarse un tiempo de ella para aclarar bien las cosas, mientras Brad y Blossom llegaban donde ellos se miraron con una sonrisa divertida y...

A la cuenta de tres-dijo Blossom muy bajo

1...-dijo Brad bajo

2...-dijo Blossom

3-dijeron los dos con una sonrisa y se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Blossom sobre Him y Brad sobre Blake

¿¡PERO QUE!-gritaron los dos exaltados

Hola-dijeron Brad y Blossom no haciéndole caso que los miran con enojo

Ustedes no estaban peleando?-pregunto Blake

Si pero ustedes se fueron y no le veíamos caso pelear-dijo Brad sin mucha importancia

Yo nunca les dije que acaran su combate-dijo Him enojado

Vamos Him no seas aguafiestas-dijo Blossom con una carita de perrito-Además el me lastimo mucho-dijo con los ojos llorosos, Him lo miro con enojo

Que yo que?-pregunto Brad-Yo no le hice nada al contrario ella gano la batalla, fue ella la que me hirió mucho más-dijo moviendo los brazos exageradamente y con miedo de que Him le hiciera algo malo

*snif* mentira el me *snif* me buaaaa...-empezó a llorar y abrazó a Him-él es *snif* malo, muy *snif* malo

Him cuando lo abrazó Blossom sintió una calidez pero lo trato de ignorar para mirar a Brad con reproche-Disculpate con Blossom-dijo con voz fría

Brad miró a Blossom y vió que ella le sacaba la lengua _"Mentirosa vas a ver, me la vas a pagar Blossom" _pensó-Lo siento Blossom-dijo entre dientes

Que no te escuche-dijo Him

Argg...-dijo Brad enojado

Déjalo Him estoy cansada mejor me voy a mi cuarto a descansar te parece bien?-dijo con una sonrisa-o quieres que entrene más-dijo fastidiada y mirando a otro lado

No mejor vete a descansar-dijo Him-pero después tendrás que entrenar más duro

Uff-suspiro-Bueno por algo se empieza no-dijo divertida

Yo te acompaño-dijo Brad con una sonrisa _"Mi oportunidad para que me la pague" _

Blake vio a su hermano y se imagino que quería vengarse así que- Blossom vamos yo te acompaño

Brad iba a protestar pero Him lo miró y se calló, cuando Blossom paso al lado de Brad y-Sera para otra ocasión que te vengues de mi "querido" Bradcito-dijo con una sonrisa mala, pero a la vez divertida

Brad la miro y le dijo-No estes tan segura "Blossy" además me tienes que contar algo no?

De como me fue eso?-Brad asintió-Bueno veras...y se acerco a su oído y-No te voy a decir y salió corriendo

¿¡PERO QUE! Hey! Espera lo prometiste-dijo gritando y saliendo detrás de ella-Espera a que te alcance Bloss

No lo vas a lograr-dijo Blossom a pocos metros delante de él y sacandole la lengua

Oigan esperen-dijeron Him y Blake sabían que de esa "pequeña" discusión nada podía salir bien

Blossom llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro

BLOSSOM ÁBREME-dijo Brad tocando la puerta como loco

NO!-gritó Blossom desde adentro

ÁBREME O LA TUMBO-dijo Brad enojado

No lo harás-dijeron Him y Blake

Pero..pero ella-dijo Brad, Him y Blake negaron con la cabeza y-Ok! pero Blossom ábreme prometiste contármelo

Blossom lo pensó un poco y- él tiene la razón se lo prometí-dijo para si misma-Te abro si prometes no hacerme nada trato?

OK! trato hecho-dijo, Blossom abrió la puerta y Brad entró

Que cosa tiene que contarte Blossom, Brad?-pregunto Him confundido

Mmm..bueno es que-dijo Brad nervioso

Lo que pasa es que Blossom tuvo un sueño y mi "hermanito" es bien curioso lo quiere saber eso es todo!-le dijo Blake tranquilo, Blossom y Brad dieron gracias a Dios que Blake es un gran mentiroso

Ok!-dijo Him-Bueno yo me voy a vigilar el entrenamiento de los demás

Yo te acompaño-le dijo Blake

No te quieres quedar a escuchar el "fascinante" sueño-dijo Him

No yo no soy metiche como "otros"-dijo mirando a Brad

Esta bien-dijo Him-Nos vamos

Hasta que al fin los dos se fueron-dijo Brad tirándose a la cama de Blossom

Si, que suerte que Blake sabe como engañar a Him-dijo Blossom

Sabes a veces pienso que Him lo hace por satisfacerte jum!-dijo Brad

Jajaja, será tu imaginación Brad,además tu estás aquí para que te cuente o no?-le dijo Blossom

Si tal vez jejeje, Dale pero cuenta-dijo Brad sentándose en la cama

Esta bien, pero déjame destranformarme primero-dijo

Ok!-dijo y vio a Blossom destranformarse-Ahora si cuéntame

Jajaja, tu nunca cambias no?-y vio como él negaba con la cabeza-Bueno prepárate... -Momoko le contó todo a Brad sin omitir ningún detalle como le había prometido al final...

WOUU!- grito Brad emocionado y empezó a llorar-A sido lo más bello que me haigan contado *snif* ustedes *snif* deberían estar *snif* juntos no separados *snif*

Si pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas Brad, lamentablemente yo lo tuve que aprender de la mas mala manera, pero adivina?-le dijo

Que-le dijo

Momoko le alzó la cara para que la mirara y-No me arrepiento los pude salvar a ellos y además te conocí a ti y a Blake aunque aveces no nos llevemos bien yo lo quiero mucho y a ti igual-le dijo con una sonrisa

No comprendo como *snif* puedes ser *snif* tan gentil-le dijo Brad

Yo tampoco no lo se-dijo

Te quiero-le dijo Brad abrazándola y llorando

Afuera del cuarto de Momoko...

Yo también te quiero mucho Momoko y te prometo que vas a volver con ellos como? no se pero voy a intentar hacerlo, todo por verte feliz-dijo Blake bajo para luego irse sin hacer ningún ruido

Un poco más allá del cuarto de Momoko...

Him se encontraba escuchando todo y le dolió ver que por él Momoko no es totalmente feliz, pero tampoco la quería dejar ir! que hará?

Será mejor adelantar los planes, así acaba más rápido todo esto, solo espero que el final sea como lo planee-dijo _"Lo siento Momoko/Blossom pero todo debe terminar así" _pensó para luego irse a su alcoba

Adentro del cuarto de Momoko

Oye ya deja de llorar que me vas hacer llorar-dijo Momoko con los ojos aguados

Es que me duele-le dijo

Que cosa?-le pregunto

Saber que tu no eres feliz! Momo dime la verdad tu eres feliz?-le pregunto

Momoko sintió como si le arrojaran agua bien fría, miro a Brad y sonrió-La verdad no, no del todo

Como así-le dijo

No soy feliz por que no estoy con Brick y mis amigos/as y por otra parte soy feliz por que te tengo a ti y a Blake y aunque no lo creas a Him-dijo

A Him enserio?-le pregunto divertido-Creo que ponerte jajaja nostalgica te jajaja afecto-dijo sonriendo

Jajaja creo que si, viste te hice reír-le dijo y se le ocurrió una idea y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Brad

Jajaja Momo jajaja Para jajaja-decía entre risas

No-le dijo Momo

Jajaja ya jajaj vistes jajaja me voy jaja a orinar jajaja-dijo

Iuyy!-dijo Momo con asco-OK! ya paro menos que te orines en mi cama! Oye quieres salir de aquí?

Claro! vayámonos-le dijo Brad agarrándola de la mano para salir del cuarto

No! Brad dijo si te gustaria salir de este lugar no del cuarto T-O-N-T-O-dijo

Ahh! ya y como vas hacer eso?-le pregunto intrigado

Fácil-dijo Momo con una sonrisa

Yo te sigo "Hermana"-dijo sonriendo

Los dos salieron corriendo lo más rápido, llegaron donde Him y...

HIM!-gritaron los dos

¿Que? Como? me mori? en que año estoy? quien soy?-dijo Him tirado en el suelo ya que estaba dormido

Mmm...dejame pensar te quiero preguntar algo,por la boca,no se si estas muerte o vivo,en el año 2012,y eres Him rey del inframundo-dijo Momoko

Que me quien preguntar? y como que no sabes si estoy muerto o vivo!-pregunto exaltado

Simplemente no lo se y lo que te quiero preguntar es que si podemos salir-dijo Momoko

Ok! Y no vas a salir a ningún lado-dijo Him enojado _"no te voy a dejar que te vayas con ellos, primero muerto nunca,nunca NUNCA" _pensó furioso,Brad se asustó y decidió que era mejor dejarlos solos, ya que esa discución se iba a poner feo

Que y por qué he echo todo oíste TODO lo que me has dicho no crees que lo merezco-dijo Momoko con reproche

A mi no me interesa de este castillo no sales oíste NO SALES te quedas aquí y punto-dijo Him alzando la voz

No tienes derecho de hacerme esto Him al menos unas horas por favor no seas EGOÍSTA-le dijo con los ojos aguados y mirándolo directamente

_"Momoko por que no entiendes que tengo miedo de que no regreses más" _-Yo no soy egoísta, la única egoísta aquí eres tu te he dado todo para que te sientas bien como en tu casa y tu me vienes aquí a decir que yo soy egoísta!-dijo ofendido

Tu crees que uno no se cansa estar enserado en un castillo sin ver la luz, respirar el aire fresco, el paisaje sabes cuanto tiempo tengo de no comer un dulce o un helado LO SABES! NO!-dijo gritando

Si quieres mando a alguien para que te lo traiga pero no sales de aquí-dijo

Him no es lo mismo yo quiero ir por favor-dijo

NO Momoko y no se habla más del tema-dijo

Te odio-dijo en susurro-TE ODIO- grito llorando-y pensé que algún día te podía querer y perdonarte me equivoque eres un demonio peor que eso un ser sin sentimientos solo piensas en ti- dijo

Him le dolía cada palabra que ella decía sobre él, podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza inmensa que sentia en ese mismo momento _"Lo siento" _

Momoko lo vio y se sintió decepcionada,para luego salir furiosa y llorando de la alcoba de Him afuera están Blake y Brad que escucharon todo y cuando Momo salió la siguieron con preocupación si enojada se comportaba fuera de control, no se quisieran imaginar como seria furiosa

Momoko llego al cuarto y se tiro a la cama y empezó a llorar más fuerte y diciendo en susurro_ "te odio,te odio Him, te odio" _

Ahora que vas hacer?-le pregunto Blake

Él no me va a detener-dijo con determinación-les dije que quería salir y lo voy hacer

Sabes que si te descubren...-dijo Brad

Ya se el castigo, pero preguntenme si me importa, pero de que salgo de aquí lo hago-dijo con una sonrisa malvada-La pregunta seria están conmigo o me van a detener

No quiero tener una pelea contigo-dijo Blake

Yo menos-dijo Brad negando con la cabeza

Entonces nos vamos-le pregunto los demás asintieron-HYPER BLOSSOM

¿¡QUÉ!-dijeron al ver la ropa de ppgz de Blossom

¿Eh? que paso? que tengo?-le pregunto

Mírate en un espejo-les dijeron

Blossom les hizo caso y-WTF! Como ocurrió esto-dijo sorprendida, su traje cambio ahora en los pies en vez de los zapatos, tenia sandalias de una bailarina de color rosado puro y negro, una falda de tablilla en negro con rayas rosado puro al costado, un suéter negro de mangas cortas con un dragón en el centro en rosado puro, en la mano derecha una cinta negra con escarcha rosada y la mano izquierda una cinta rosada con escarcha negra el pelo suelto con un gancho de una mariposa en negro , las puntas onduladas-WOU! me queda Lindisimo

Te gusta?-preguntaron

Me encanta-dijo sonriendo-Ahora si vayámonos-sin decir más los tres salieron del castillo, sin que nadie los viera **(claro usando los superpoderes)**

Mientras en otro lugar...

Chicos!-gritaba Miyako emocionada

Que pasa Miyako-dijo Koru

Vamos a pasear por la central dicen que hay un evento de bandas, vamos,vamos pliss!-dijo rogándoles

Me parece una buena idea-dijo Boomer

A mi igual-dijo Brick, el también había cambiado ahora usa mas negro que rojo

Ok! y por ahí puedo ver si llegaron las nuevas patinetas-dijo Butch parándose del sofá-Vienes?-le pregunto a Kaoru

Me queda de otra!-le dijo, todos se fueron para la central

En la central...

Estaban Blossom,Blake y Brad comiéndose un helado

Umm...que rico-decía Blossom y los demás asentían

En el escenario la ultima banda ya había terminado de tocar y era hora de que eligieran a alguien más , los reflectores fueron dirigidos a Blossom, Brad y Blake ellos se sorpredieron

Vengan a cantar algo al escenario-les animaba el anfitrión

No! gracias-decía Blossom en ese momento iban llegando los chicos y al ver lo que pasaban también quisieron animar sin saber quienes eran

Que canten!-decía los verdes gritando _"otro grupo que va a pasar peno, esto va hacer divertido" _pensaron los dos

Vamos ustedes pueden-decían los azules agarrados de la mano

Chicos ahora vengo, voy a comprar algo para beber-dijo Brick

Ok!-les respondieron los otros

Con Blossom...

Vamos, Bloss va hacer divertido-le decía Brad _"Yo quiero tocar el piano eléctrico" _pensó

Dale por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con este tonto,no seas mala Bloss si!-le dijo Blake _"Yo quiero tocar la batería" _pensó

Que canten, Que canten-decía la gente animándolos

Ok!-se rindió Blossom, subieron al escenario cada uno se puso en lo que quería tocar y a Bloss le toco cantar

Pss-le dijo el anfitrión

Que-le dijo Blake

Cual va hacer la canción y como se llama la banda-les pregunto, Blake y Brad miraron a Blossom

Que-dijo-Esta bien va hacer la canción mmm...Lost de Within Temptation y nos llamamos The Dark Angels-dijo Bloss, Blake y Brad la miraron con una cara enserio Bloss!-No me dieron tiempo de pensar ustedes tienen la culpa-dijo

Ok! yo no voy a discutir contigo-dijo Blake y Brad asintió, la música empezó a sonar **(aquí va a cantar Blossom y Dark Blossom, va a estar Goyi,Abdiel y lo siento en serio si no lo entienden lo voy hacer lo mas claro posible)**

Blossom: Mi esperanza está en llamas, mis sueños están a la venta

Bailo en un cable, pero no quiere fallar

Camino contra la corriente, luchar por lo que creo

Corro hacia el final, tratando de no renunciar

Dark Blossom:Ella está perdida en la oscuridad, desapareciendo

Yo todavía estoy por aquí, gritando su nombre

Ella está rondando mi mundo de sueños, tratando de sobrevivir

Mi corazón se congela, estoy perdiendo la cabeza _(En la mente de Blossom se veía a ella y a Dark Blossom estendiendole la mano, Blossom dudo unos segundos y cuando la iba a agarrar escucho...__ Blossom mantente con tu cabeza firme, no dejes que la oscuridad te gobierne-dijo Goyi, Blossom reacciono y dejo caer su mano y le dijo-No te preocupes estoy bien)_

Blossom: Ayúdame, estoy enterrado vivo

Enterrado vivo

Dark Blossom: Me estoy quemando los puentes y no hay retorno

Estoy tratando de llegar a ella, siento que ella anhela

Blossom: Camino contra la corriente, luchar por lo que creo

Corro hacia el final tratando de no renunciar-Bloss miro al frente y sus ojos habían cambiado ahora la mitad era rosa y la otra un rosa fuerte, la gente se sorprendió pero pensó que eran efectos especiales

Dark Blossom: Ella está perdido en la oscuridad, desapareciendo

Yo todavía estoy por aquí, gritando su nombre

Ella está rondando mi mundo de sueños, tratando de sobrevivir

Mi corazón se congela, estoy perdiendo la cabeza

Blossom:Ayúdame, estoy enterrado vivo

Enterrado vivo -Bloss miro al frente y vio a los chicos sonrió pero se giro un poco y vio la cosa más devastadora que le pudo haber pasado,vio a Brick tocarle el culo a una muchacha y de ahí la agarro y la besó,mientras ella le correspondía, después vio como la chica le reclamaba pero no quiso seguir viendo solo escucho un "CRACK" y miles de pedazos caer en un abismo negro sus ojos se volvieron todo rosa fuerte y atrás le salieron unas alas negras con los bordes rosados, atrás de ella esta Adbiel sonriendo con maldad, Blake y Brad se asustaron por la mirada de Abdiel pero más le daba miedo el cambio que iba a tener Bloss_ (En la mente de Bloss, Dark Blossom le estaba dando la mano ella la iba agarrar cuando escucho...No lo hagas Bloss-dijo Goyi con __lagrimas Y-yo lo siento-dijo le agarro la mano y una nube negra la rodeo y Goyi sabía que ese podía ser el final de Blossom o..no?) _Toda la gente esta sorprendida por las alas y sobre todo la forma que cambiaron sus ojos radicalmente Blossom solo podía sentir algo con claridad _"Dolor y decepción"Me la vas a pagar Brick Him" _pensó con dolor y odio?

Dark Blossom: Estoy tratando de revivir lo que ya se ahogó

Ellos piensan que soy un tonta llevar sus mentiras

La esperanza se despertó, dio paso a la mente

Porque yo pensaba que el amor de la herida se unen

No puedo revivir lo que ya se ahogó

Ella no vendrá por

Ella ha perdido en la oscuridad, desapareciendo

Yo todavía estoy por aquí, gritando su nombre

Ella está rondando mi mundo de sueños, tratando de sobrevivir

Mi corazón se congela, estoy perdiendo la cabeza

Ayúdame, estoy enterrado vivo

Enterrado vivo y no escapare jamás-dijo lo ultimo con firmeza, sus ojos volvieron a la mitad rosa claro y la otra rosa puro y empezó a llorar se bajo del escenario seguida por Blake y Brad que están angustiado los dos se miraron _"esto no me gusta nada" _pensaron los dos...la gente aplaudía con entusiasmo sin saber lo que en realidad pasaba

Blossom corría y corría sin cesar llorando desconsoladamente solo quería llegar al castillo y se repetía una y mil veces que nunca debió salir de ahí _"debí que hacerte caso Him lo siento" _pensó y no se dio de cuenta que tropezó con alguien o con varias personas iba a seguir adelante si no fuera por...

Blossom?-pregunto una voz muy reconocida para ella

Eres tu?-le siguió otra

Hola chicos que pa...-no termino por que vio a la chica de al frente y-Blossom?

Blossom se viró y los miro y ahí estaba él lo quería abrazar, besar y decirle lo mucho que lo ama, pero se le vino la imagen y le dio rabia,el chico que está al frente de ella no lo conoce él no es Brick

Te odio-dijo bajo pero los demás escucharon-No sabes cuanto te odio-dijo con repugnancia y la empezó a rodear una energía negra combinada con rosa puro, les movían sus cabellos muy fuerte,su peinado volvió al mismo la cola de caballo solo que ahora el lazo las puntas es ondulada y le llegan por los hombros con el mismo color que la ropa

Blossom de que hablas?-le dijo Miyako con miedo-Por que estás así

Blossom se fue ella ya no existe,gracias a él-dijo señalando a Brick-Ahora me llamo Dark Blossom y Brick créeme que esto no se queda así es mejor que se vayan preparando-dijo fríamente

Blossom no te vayas-dijo Miyako tratando de llorar

Quítate!-dijo Dark Blossom y la empujo haciendo que se callera si no fuera por Boomer que la sujeto

Blossom que te pasa!-le grito Kaoru-Deja la bobería y reacciona

Yo no estoy jugando, esto no es un maldito juego-dijo entre dientes, su furia, enojo y la ganas de vengarse de Brick la estaban consumiendo y lo poco que quedaba de Blossom se iba desapareciendo

Bloss ya vayámonos-dijo Blake que no se había metido pero vio todo lo que sucedió _"Si esto sigue así va a perder el control y no es buena idea,vamos Blossy reacciona" _

Pero si apenas estoy iniciando-dijo haciendo una esfera en su mano para arrojarsela a Brick

Bloss yo que hice-dijo Brick confundido, eso hizo enojar más a Bloss y...

Eres un mujeriego, un patán de primera,te odio no sabes cuanto, piénsalo y verás-dijo Bloss

Blossy en serio vayámonos-dijo Brad rogándole y a punto de llorar nunca había visto a Blossom así y le daba miedo

Una parte de Blossom se sintió mal y-Tienes razón no vale perder mi tiempo con basura-dijo mirando a Brick y por los otros les valió pepino

Blossom espera-le dijo Brick

Ella lo miro y sus ojos habían cambiado a rosa puro y su mente solo le decía _"Matalo no te resistas" _se le repetía varias veces-Que!

Enserio yo que hice-dijo Brick, Blossom no se iba a resistir y lo iba a mandar muy lejos de su vista pero Blake y Brad como pudieron la detuvieron y...

Blossom cálmate-le dijo Blake-Será mejor que no le hables Brick, la próxima vez no la voy a detener

Próxima vez de que hablas?por que ella está así?-le preguntaba pero ellos desaparecieron lo ultimo que pudo ver que le caía una lagrima a Blossom y su ropa y su peinado volvía a lo mismo **(el de ppgz no si no el otro) **

Que acaba de pasar-dijo Butch sorprendido

No lo se-respondieron los demás

Será mejor irse a casa-dijo Boomer-Vienes Brick

Ah? Si vayámonos-dijo Brick desconcertado y dolido de que Blossom le haiga dicho _"te odio"Ahora yo que hice" _ pensó preocupado y confuso

Bllake,Brad y Blossom llegaron al castillo le importo un bledo de que los guardias se les quedaron mirando y que uno le fue a decir a Him de que ellos se habían salido solo basto ver la actitud de Blossom que los dejaron pasar, caminan por los pasillos en silencio, llegaron al cuarto de Blossom, ella abrió la puerta muy fuerte que los otros se asustaron se tiro a la cama y empezó a llorar,se destranfomo pero la ropa seguía igual...

Lo odio-decía una y varias veces con desprecio recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con él-Como me pudo hacer esto

Que vas hacer-dijo Blake con una mirada que daba miedo el también habia visto "eso" y le dio rabia ver a Blossom así por él

La pregunta es que no va hacer-dijo Brad con una mirada maliciosa

Ayy! Mi querido Brad si que me conoces-dijo Dark Blossom

Al fin te conocemos-dijeron los dos-Y Bloss

Niños! yo soy Bloss-dijo fríamente-Pero su parte mala,además ella misma se entrego no hay nada que se pueda hacer y misión es hacer sufrir a Brick y a todos que se interpongan en mi camino-dijo seria-Vengan vamos hacerle una visita a mi "querido" Him

Ok!-les contestaron

Dark Blossom llegó a la alcoba de Him y...

Him quiero entrenar hasta no poder más convierteme en una copia a ti, quiero volverme más poderosa,tener más superpoderes-le dijo seriamente

Y a que se debe el cambio de actitud-le dijo Him

No me vas a entrenar o que? Además no era esto lo que quería ya no me importa lo demás solo quiero vengarme destruirlos y que rueguen de rodillas que le perdone la vida-le dijo

Si eso es lo que quieres Bloss, te lo voy a permitir!-dijo-Mañana temprano empezamos tu entrenamiento, espero que estés preparada

Me alegro-dijo para luego retirarse a su cuarto y dejando a los otros con Him

En un lugar más apartado...

Espero que estés feliz-le dijo Goyi a Abdiel

No sabes cuanto-le dijo-Pero este juego acaba de empezar-le dijo para luego desaparecer con una sonrisa siniestra

Lo siento Mady te defraude ahora que voy hacer-dijo triste para luego irse de ahí

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>¿La Batalla final se acerca?¿Quedara todo como Him lo paneo?¿De verdad se abra ido completamente Blossom?¿Que pasara con Brick descubrirá que fue lo que hizo enojar a Blossom?¿Que pasara ahora que el mal gobierna en Blossom?¿Por que estoy preguntando tanto? <strong>todas las respuestas serán contestadas en el próximo cap! Gracias a todos enserio GRACIAS! por leer esta historia y DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS! _(creo que se esta acabando la historia T.T)_


	11. Te Odio! Parte 2

En la mansión de Him...

Blossom Ya Basta-le dijo Him

Pero si apenas me estoy divirtiendo-dijo fría sosteniendo con su mano derecha a unos de los estudiantes más fuerte de la clase A por el cuello y este tenia sangre en la boca y de milagro se podía mover

Si sigues así me voy a quedar sin alumnos Blossom-le dijo Him viendo a los demás tirados en el piso inconsciente o muertos quien sabe!

Eso te pasa por no entrenarlos bien-le dijo arrojando al estudiante con los otros

Mal...di..ta-dijo el alumno tosiendo sangre

Parece que no ha aprendido la lección-dijo Blake sonriendo

Mmm..parece que vamos arrepasarla- dijo Blossom con toda la intención de matarlo, Brad y Blake sonrieron con malicia, Blossom preparo una bola de energía en las dos manos...

Blossom ya para enserio-le dijo Him agarrándole una mano y ella desiso las bolas de energía...

Eres un aguafiestas Him-resoplo Brad, Blossom y Blake asintieron

Como quieras-dijo Blossom quitándose de su agarre y mirando para otro lado-Prepárense hoy es el día que destruyo de una vez por todas a Brick-dijo Fría pero en su mirada se veía un poco de tristeza

_"Al menos todavía queda algo de Blossom" _pensaron los chicos

Blossom se fue para su cuarto entró y se tiró en su cama sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y...

No le quieres hacer daño verdad?-pregunto Dark Blossom **(Ella es como una ilusión no se si me explico) **a lado de su cama

N-no lo s-se y e-eso es lo que me frustra -le dijo Blossom en llanto

Sabes que puedo cambiar de opinión si lo deseas-le dijo

No!-gritó-El me hizo daño y lo va a pagar me duela o no, me importa un carajo mis sentimientos desde hoy no voy a sentir nada solo odio, Nadie más va a jugar conmigo-dijo seria

Como tu quieras-le dijo Dark Blossom sonriendo _"Si sigo así me voy apoderar de este cuerpo por siempre" _pensó

No tienes idea de con quien te metiste Brick y más ahora que tengo un nuevo poder y tu vas hacer el primero en verlo-dijo Blossom y sus ojos volvieron como antes **(mitad rosa puro y la otra claro) **

Mientras en otro lugar...

Eres un Estúpido Brick-le dijo Goyi tirándolo al suelo

Que? pero yo que hice-le dijo Brick confundido

La pregunta sería que no hicistes!-le gritó-Por tu culpa Bloss se entregó a la oscuridad,por tu culpa ya no la vamos a volver a ver, TODO ES TU CULPA!-dijo llorando de la rabia

MI CULPA! TU ERES SU ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN TU DEBISTE DETENERLO ENTONCES POR QUE LLEGASTE AQUÍ AH? NO CREO QUE PARA HACER VIDA SOCIAL NO ME ECHES LA CULPA DE ESTO TU LA TIENES-gritó fuera de sí, pero se arrepintió cuando la miro y ella estaba en el suelo con las manos en él llorando y diciéndose a sí misma _"Él tiene razón yo fui la que no pudo ayudarla, no merezco estar viva,solo sirvo para hacer sufrir a la gente, no merezco estar aquí, debería no haber nacido quien me va a extrañar? Nadie no tengo absolutamente nada,te fallé Mady, lo siento no pude hacer nada yo...yo"_ se tapó la cara con las manos, me acerque a ella me arrodille la mire y la abrace y le dije-No te culpes de todas maneras no viéramos podido hacer nada-ella me miro y...

Se supone que yo la debía cuidar que nada de esto pasara,Debería no existir-me dijo

Hey! deja de pensar así, ya basta escúchame-le dije haciéndola que me mirara-No tenías la suficiente fuerza para detenerla no te eches la culpa

Goyi lo pensó un poco y-Gracias aunque seas un Idiota puedes ser un gran amigo- dijo sonriendo

Ok!...Ey!-dijo ofendido

Jajaja-se reía Goyi pero-Me tengo que ir-dijo seria, cosa que preocupo a Brick

Que? Pasa algo?-pregunto

Brick tienes que preparar a tus hermanos y las chicas-dijo con un deje de preocupación

Que pero porqué?-dijo Brick aún más confundido

BRICK!-gritó-No hay tiempo solo hazlo y ya-dijo para luego desaparecer

En la mansión...

Him ya apurate-dijo Blake irritado ya llevaban como diez minutos llamandolo y no llegaba solo recibia un _"esprate"_ de parte de él

Que tanto hace ese afeminado-dijo Brad

Sea lo que sea ya me estoy hartando-dijo Dark Blossom

Ya llegué-dijo Him

Que hacías-pregunto Brad

Me estaba peinando-dijo y todos cayeron para atrás estilo anime, Him los miró y-Que uno se debe ver guapo cuando va a causar maldad

Mmm..como sea-dijo Blake caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida

Blossom iba de última cuando iba a seguir caminando alguien la agarro del brazo y...

Bloss detente-dijo Goyi con los ojos aguados

Que?Por qué-dijo con ironía

Sabes que si lo haces te vas a lastimar-dijo Goyi

Blossom se cansó y-A mi no me importa eso me da igual,quien dijo que por amor te puedes morir Ay! por favor no me hagas reír si buscas al culpable ve donde Brick Ah! perdón creo que ya le fuiste con el bochinche no es así-dijo mirándola y Goyi agacho la cabeza-Mejor lárgate de aquí si no quieres ser la primera en morir-dijo seria y se soltó de un solo golpe de su agarre

Goyi por la presión se cayó al piso y _"Rayos su fuerza ha incrementado,definitivamente en esta pelea alguien va a salir muy herido" _pensó con preocupación y viendo a los demás marchar hacia Saltadilla

En el laboratorio del profesor...

Butch y Bellota jugando videojuegos,Boomer viendo a Miyako comprar vestidos por línea y Brick sentado en el sofá pensando en lo que le dijo Goyi hace un momento cuando...

CHICOS VENGAN ACÁ-gritó el profesor exaltado

Que pasa profesor-dijo Boomer

Miren-les dijo mostrandole la pantalla

No de nuevo-dijo Butch

Pero quien es él?-pregunto Miyako señalando a Brad

No lo se-dijo el profesor encogiéndose de hombros-Chicos Blossom no se ve diferente?-pregunto mirando a Blossom atentamente-No me digan que...

Si-le respondió cortante Brick

Esto es malo-dijo el profesor con una gran preocupación-Sera mejor que vayan ahora

OK!-respondieron las chicas y se transformaron

Esta bien-dijeron los chicos cuando se iban...

Brick-llamó el profesor-Puedo hablar contigo

Está bien-le dijo-CHICOS ADELÁNTENSE-gritó

OK! PERO NO DEMORES-les respondieron y Brick asintió con la cabeza

De que quiere hablar conmigo profesor-le dijo Brick

Brick, si no me equivoco esta pelea sera la decisiva y tomando en cuenta tus sentimientos por Blossom...

Profesor vaya al grano Por favor-lo interrumpió

Lo que trato de decir es que tienes que decidir la gente de saltadilla o Blossom-le dijo serio

Que!como usted me puede pedir eso-le dijo histérico

Sabes que esto ya no es un juego de niños hay vidas en peligro Brick-le dijo

Lo se pero...-dijo con la cabeza abajo

Lo siento Brick pero no tienes opción la gente de la ciudad va primero-le dijo

Se nota que la quiere como me va a pedir esto-le gritó y salió volando para la ciudad

_"No tienes idea como me duele Brick a ella yo la quiero como un hija pero la gente va primero" _pensó triste para luego ver la pantalla y la pelea

En Saltadilla todos los ciudadanos están estupefactos al ver a la líder de las ppgz a lado de su mayor enemigo y con ese atuendo y esa mirada malévola

Hasta que al fin llegaron-le dijo Blake

Pensé que se habían rendido-dijo Brad sin tomarle mucha importancia

Ja! jamás le vamos a dar ese gusto-dijo Butch

Parece que su líder los abandono-dijo Him con ironía

No estés tan seguro Him-dijo Brick llegando y miró a Blossom _"Creó que el profesor tiene razón no puedo poner en peligro a los ciudadanos" _pensó

Blossom?-llamaron Brad y Blake

Que pasa-les dijo

Ya podemos iniciar-les preguntaron

Uff-suspiro-Como quieran pero el "rojito" es mío

De todas maneras yo no quería pelear con él-le dijo Brad y miró a los azules y ellos se pusieron en posición de ataque

Bueno será otro día que pelee con él, a cambio ya se con quien-dijo mirando a los verdes y ellos tenían una cara de superioridad

Yo creo que mejor me voy de aquí-dijo Him viendo a Blossom como se preparaba para pelear

Bueno Brick listo para morir-le dijo preparando un bola de energía

No lo creo "mi amor"-le dijo

Grr...-dijo Dark Blossom y arrojó donde Brick dos bolas de energía

Fallastes-le dijo Brick

No estés tan seguro-le dijo, Brick miró atrás y las esferas desaparecieron

Que-dijo sorprendido

Regla 1: No bajes la guardia-dijo y estiro las manos y las esfera aparecieron dándole a Brick en el estomago

¡Tsk!...Veo que has mejorado-le dijo

No tienes ni idea Brick-le dijo Dark Blossom

Pero no tanto como yo!-dijo alzó las manos y apareció una espada rodea de fuego y su energía se elevó

Veo que quieres terminar rápido con esto-hizo lo mismo que Brick solo que su espada esta rodea de hielo

y así empezó una pelea de espadas Brcik defendiéndose y Blossom atacando o viceversa

Con Butch,Buttercup y Blake

Ya te cansaste tan rápido-dijo Butch a Blake

Ni siquiera empezó-dijo quitándose un poco de polvo ya que lo habían mandado hacerle una visita al pavimento

Esto es una perdida de tiempo-dijo Buttercup

Te apoyo-dijo Blake y desapareció, apareció atrás de Buttercup y le iba a dar un golpe pero ella lo intercepto con su martillo, Blake con la otra mano preparo una esfera de color amarillo se la iba a tirar pero Butch venía a darle un golpe salto quedando al frente de Buttercup y Butch la golpeó a ella

BUTCH ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUE?-gritó agarrándose la espalda

Estas bien, no te paso nada-pregunto preocupado

Jajaja ustedes me divierten-dijo Blake

Tu!-señalo Butch a Blake

Yo!-se señalo Blake siguiéndole la corriente

Te voy a matar-dijo molesto

Mentira!-dijo poniéndose las dos manos en cada lado de la cara **(en expresión de sorpresa) **Butch lo empezó a perseguir y Blake a correr riéndose

Esto parece un juego de niños-dijo Buttercup con una gotita bajándole por la nuca y viendo a los dos persiguiéndose-Uyy! eso debió doler-dijo mirando a Blake estrechado contra un edificio y Butch le arrojó un carro,Blake se paró y empezó a correntiar a Butch y así siguieron por un buen rato-Bueno la pelea no es de ellos lo que me da coraje es Blossom y Brick-dijo mirándolos

Con Boomer,Bubbles y Brad

Brad no se concentraba en la pelea solo se la pasaba esquivando los ataques y de vez en cuando contraatacando solo pensaba en su "hermana Blossom" el sabía que ella no quería esto pero todo debe ser como Him lo planeo entrecerró los ojos frustrados, al principio su misión era hacerse amigo de ella,ganarse su confianza para después traicionarla pero con el tiempo le fue cayendo mucho mejor de lo que pensaba y le había ganado mucho cariño, apretó los puños con enojo y su energía se elevó y...

No quieres que ella pelea verdad?-le pregunto Bubbles bajando al chico de sus pensamientos

Por que dices eso-dijo desconcertado

Se nota que la quieres-dijo Boomer

Si y por lo mismo debo que acabar con ustedes-dijo Brad

No te preocupes nosotros entendemos-dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa y Boomer asintió

Brad atacó a Boomer primero ya que no quiere lastimar a Bubbles **(que lindo es :3) **Boomer lo esquivaba y lo atacaba los dos tenían una velocidad increíble

Con Brick y Blossom

Los dos ya estaban cansados Brick tenia una cortada en su mejilla izquierda y Blosssom en su brazo derecho, sus espadas chocaban sin sedar fuego y hielo en una temible batalla para ver quien ganaba, ninguno de los dos echaba para atrás dando el todo por el todo sin saber que estaban destruyendo parte de la ciudad, en un momento se separaron para agarrar aire y empezaron de nuevo Brick en una hizo mucha presión y hizo que Dark Blossom se estrechara en un edificio pro sin romperlo y Blossom respiraba agitada...

Arroja tu espada Blossom-le dijo Brick-Ya has perdido-le dijo tratando de controlar su respiración

Jum!Eres un chico ingenuo-le dijo con una sonrisa-Solo se ha gastado mi espada,y mi cuerpo no y volvió a contracarta a Brick, el lo intercepto, ella se hizo adelante y lo empujo haciéndolo que perdiera el equilibrio un poco,aprovechando para cortarle un poco el brazo,pero eso no le detuvo siguió peleando con ella aunque su corazón le dijera _"Basta no sigas" _...

Brick permíteme mostrarte los pétalos de Orleans-dijo con una sonrisa-Convierte el plata en hielo-dijo y su espada empezó a brillar y le arrojo una rafaja de viento pero congelado, el lo esquivo pero un poco le dio en la pierna derecha dejándolo inmóvil por unos momentos

Terminemos con esto-dijo Dark Blossom y sus ojos se volvieron todo rosa puro

Yo te sigo-le dijo Brick pero ya habían usado mucha energía así que los dos estaban cansados

Arte del Demonio Orleans-dijo y fue donde Brick...

Arte celestial del Fuego-dijo y se preparo para su ataque fue tanta la energía que reunieron que causo una explosión y...

BRICK,BLOSSOM-gritaron todos por la explosión

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero que le aiga gustado el cap! me costo muxo ya q no keria lastimar a Blossom y Brick =( alguna sugerencia pra el proximo cap o idea aganmelo saber DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS! y se les agradece muxooo a todos los q se tomaron el tiempo pra leer mi fic hasta la proxima...<p>

S...

A...

Y...

O...

N...

A...

R...

A...


	12. Te Odio Parte 3

BRICK,BLOSSOM-gritaron todos

Mire a mi hermano Brad pensamos lo mismo _"Hay que buscar a Blossom" _cuando lo íbamos hacer...

Para donde van-nos pregunto Buttercup

Parece que ya se rindieron-dijo Butch

Quítense no tenemos tiempo para perder con ustedes-dijo Brad _"Blossom espera un poco más" _

Si?y que piensan hacer-dijo Boomer

Que rayos les pasa su mejor amiga,su HERMANA podría estar muerta y ustedes aquí como si nada ha pasado-les gritó Blake con los ojos aguados _"Solo quiero saber como se encuentra,si le paso algo juro que MATO A BRICK" _pensó con toda la rabia del mundo

Se van a quitar o prefieren morir-dijo Brad molesto y angustiado por no saber nada de Blossom

Los demás están confundidos no habían pensado en eso,ellos solo se quedaron parados como piedra,Blake y Brad aprovecharon eso y si fueron corriendo al lugar de la explosión...

Después de que se dispersó el polvo se vieron dos figuras tratando de no caerse...

*Cof* *cof*-tosían tratando de ver a su enemigo `para acabarlo de una vez por todas

Así que todavía estas vivo-dijo Dark Blossom con resignación

Parece que no te acuerdas de que pasó adentro de la explosión-dijo Brick con una sonrisa

_"FlashBack"_

_Después que nuestras espadas chocaran en ambiente cambió a una que fuego y hielo se juntaban para hacer un hermoso color,todo caía lentamente como nieve el cielo de color rosa y rojo una combinación perfecta,el viento movía mis cabellos a su compás,fue ahí cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí, no fue necesario girarme para saber quien era y..._

_Hermoso verdad-me dijo _

_Por que pasó esto-le pregunte desconcertada y no se como pero mis ojos volvieron a ser el rosa claro _

_Tal vez por que ninguno de los dos no quería lastimarse-dijo_

_Deja de decir tonterías-le dije mirando a otro lado_

_Blossom recuerdas que te dije la primera vez que peleamos juntos-me pregunto_

_Si!-le conteste y antes que me preguntara que cosa? le dije-Me prometiste protegerme cueste lo que cueste_

_Y esa promesa sigue en pie-me dijo, sentía su respiración tan cerca _

_CÁLLATE__!-le grité-NO QUIERO SABER NADA ME VALE!-le dije con todas mi fuerzas y por eso una onda nos choco haciendo que no separáramos._

_"Fin del Flashback" _

Eres un Bastardo-dijo Dark Blossom-TE ODIO! y otra pelea de espadas empezó

Brick lo intercepto con su espada y dijo- Antes decías que me amabas

Fue un completo error-le dijo con desprecio y su espada empezó a brillar más

Brick le dolió como ella lo dijo pero lo disimulo-Entonces ya no me amas?-pregunto con tristeza

Y-yo..-trato de decir _"Rayos está tratando de confundirme" _pensó con rabia-YO POR TI SOLO SIENTO ODIO!-gritó

Tu no eres la Blossom que yo conozco,ella era tierna,amable,generosa y tu solo eres..-dijo pero Dark Blossom lo interrumpió

Soy que?-le pregunto

Tu eres un..un ser DESPRECIABLE!-le gritó en la cara

Dark Blossom se detuvo y lo miro _"No puedo creer que él haiga dicho eso" _pensó-Deja de decir IDIOTECES!me tienes harta-dijo con furia alzó su espada y...

Que vas hacer-pregunto Brick

Ya lo verás-dijo y cerró los ojos _"te voy a demostrar que conmigo no se juega"_-Dios del Hielo,Rayo te convoco yo Blossom brindarme tu poder Frezeerbreather-dijo y el cielo se volvió negro y del cuerpo de Blossom su energía se elevaba cada vez mas y del cielo una rayo potente alcanzó al espada y ella solo cerró los ojos y...

Blossom si sigues así te vas a matar-gritó Brad con los ojos aguados

Tu cuerpo no aguantara Bloss PARA!-le dijo Blake

Blossom-murmurraron los demás

Hay que hacer algo-dijo Blake

Pero que?-pregunto Brad

Cualquiera cosa la voy a salvar aunque mi vida esté en juego-dijo decidido Blake

SI SE ACERCAN LOS MATÓ-gritó Dark Blossom con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado _"Es demasiada energía" _pensó y recordó lo que le dijo Him acerca de usar ese poder

_"Flashback"_

_Estábamos__ peleando como siempre y entonces Him se me acercó me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme y les dijo a Brad y Blake que se fueran ellos no muy convencidos lo hicieron y.._

_Que tienes que decirme-le pregunte_

_Es acerca de un gran poder-me dijo pero parecia preocupado o era imaginación mía?_

_De que trata-le dije intrigada_

_Es de llamar a los dioses de los elementos cada uno con su nombre-me dijo_

_Genial!-le conteste_

_Pero hay un problema-me dijo antes que preguntara que? contesto-No se si tu cuerpo esté apto para esto y si es así solo es temporal y depende de cuanta energía puedas acumular para tu favor si eso falla tu..._

_Yo que?-le pregunte-No me digas que mi cuerpo explotará_

_Exacto,además de eso primero vas a sentir descargas eléctricas por tu cuerpo,después tu respiración se acelerara más de lo normal y por ultimo __morirás tal vez!-dijo con un deje de tristeza-Por eso no me voy a arriesgar a perderte Bloss_

_Pero Him..-traté de decir_

_Pero nada,este tema no se vuelve a discutir entendido?-me pregunto yo solo asentí_

_"Fin del Falshback"_

_"Lo que no sabía es que yo cuando tenía tiempo libre trataba de usar ese poder,pero me cansaba rápido o me lastimaba,pero ahora toda va a cambiar" _pensó Dark Blossom

TODO VOY A CAMBIAR-gritó desesperada cuando iba atacar a Brick algo le agarró la mano donde sostenía la espada y la otra mano la estrechó contra un edificio-Pero qu..,no pudo terminar por que alguien la estaba besando _"Este sabor yo se de quien es" _cuando vio bien se dio de cuenta que era Brick el la seguía besando y cuando ella podía decía _"no" _entre mas trataba de zafarse el beso se volvía más fuerte _"NO" _esos no,no eran para que él se detuviera esos no eran para que ella no le siguiera el juego _"Ya no puedo más" _y cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar,Brick sonrió complacido,después de un rato se separaron y...

Por que lo hiciste-le dijo Blossom ya estaba con su color normal de ojos

Pensé que era la única forma de hacerte volver-dijo con una sonrisa-Además extrañaba el sabor de tus labios-dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

Blossom se sonrojó y una pequeña descarga eléctrica le paso por el cuerpo _"Rayos la consecuencias ha empezado"_-Gr-gracias-dijo y lo abrazó _"Esto todavía no ha acabado-le dijo Dark Blossom en su mente y ella le contestó-Lo sé, está lista?-Dark Blossom-Siempre estoy lista-dijo con una sonrisa-Eso espero-le contestó Blossom" _ellos se separaron y..._  
><em>

BLOSSOM!-gritaron Blake y Brad

Ella los miró y sonrió-Hola!

Estás bien,el no te hizo nada por que si es así lo voy a matar-dijeron preparándose para atacarlo

Tranquilos no pasa nada,Brick fue el que me trajo de vuelta-les dijo _"Blossom,Him se acerca-le dijo Dark Blossom-Solo un poco más de tiempo-le pidió Blossom-voy a ver que puedo hacer-le respondió" _

Brick,estás bien-les dijeron los otros y vieron a Blossom como antes y se sorprendieron

Bloss-dijeron y vieron a Blake y Brad y recordaron los que le dijeron antes y se preguntaron _"Ellos en verdad la quieren,hasta casi dan su vida por ella,me pregunto si ella los quiere mas que a nosotros?,nosotros nunca fuimos tan unidos/as como ellos lo son,les tengo envidia" _pensaron

Blossom como si leyera sus pensamientos los miró y le sonrió calidamente y-No saben cuanto los extrañe

Nosotros también-les respondieron

_"Blossom ya no puedo-le dijo Dark Blossom-Tranquila ya no te esfuerces-le contestó" _Creo que este es el adiós-dijo Blossom pero lo demás escucharon

De que hablas-le pregunto Brick

Cuando ella le iba a contestar un estruendo se escuchó una onda electromagnética,los golpeó y todos cayeron al suelo,con excepción de Blossom que formó una barrera protectora _"Ya llegó" _pensó

BLOSSOM!-gritó enojadísimo Him-VEN ACÁ

Blossom no vayas-murmuró Blake

Ella vio a todos y estaban inconscientes, excepto Blake y Brad-Lo tengo que hacer,pero quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase allá ustedes siempre,escuchen siempre van hacer mis hermanos menores ok!

Pero..-dijo Brad y la abrazó-No te quiero perder,eres la única que me comprende aparte de Blake

Blossom se mordió el labio _"Blossom no quiero ser inoportuna pero si no nos damos prisa va a destruir la ciudad-dijo -Ya lo sé espera un momento-le contestó" _-Brad tienes que ser fuerte,ahora más que nunca,no hagas esto más difícil,yo siempre voy a ser tu mejor amiga,hermana y tu compañera hasta el final de los tiempo siempre los voy a cuidar como lo he echo hasta ahora así que no tienes que estar triste,lo mismo va para ti Blake-le dijo con una sonrisa

Todavía no se como puedes sonreír en un momento como este-le dijo Blake

Eso es simple solo pienso por que hago todo esto-le dijo-Blake cuídalos ha todos y a Brad también ok!-dijo Blossom y Blake asintió y corrió para abrazarla,ella se separó cuando...

Blo...som..no..te..vayas-dijo Brick

Ella se sorprendió y se acercó a su oído y le dijo _"Te amo" _para luego darle un beso en los labios y golpearlo en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo-Adiós chicos-dijo y salió volando dejando solo una linea rosa claro

En el centro de la ciudad...

BLOSSOM!-seguía gritando Him

Pero que escandaloso eres Him-dijo atrás de él

Hasta que por fin llegas-le dijo-Y veo que usaste el poder,sabes lo que significa verdad?-le pregunto con sorna

Si y que?es mi problema-le contestó

Vete despidiendo de este mundo-le contesto frío y se transformo en un oso grande morado y con los ojos rojos,garras afiladas

No si no lo permito-le dijo y apreció su espada envuelta en un remolino rosa _"Lista Dark Blossom-le pregunto-Acabemos con él de unas vez por toda-le dijo-Entonces Brindame tu poder-le dijo-Con gusto-contestó" _a Blossom la envolvió un fuerte viento y su ropa cambió a unas zapatillas negras con un corazón al costado rosado,un vestido que caía en forma de cascada hasta la mitad de sus muslo en negro,una correa en en su estomago rosa puro,las dos pulseras con un corazón rojo en la derecha,y un corazón roto negro en la izquierda,un listip rosado pálido,la sombra de sus ojos era de un rosa con negro,su fleco hacia delante sin taparle los ojos y su peinado cambio al de la cola de caballo a tener dos coletas que le llegan a la cintura amarradas con un lazo de carabelas,su espada se volvió más grande con rayas doradas y plateadas y a un lado decía _"Dark Angels" _y detrás le salieron unas alas negras combinada con blanco y por todo el contorno de rosado,todo su cuerpo era protegido por su energía entre un balance perfecto de negro y rosa puro.

Parece que al fin y acabo lograste dominar el poder-le dijo Him-pero eso no te salvara-puso sus manos a lado y detrás de él le salieron seis esferas moradas que giraban-No podrás detenerme!y les lanzó las esferas,Blossom corría y esquivaba cerro los ojos y...

_"Yo me entregue a la oscuridad para salvarlos,pero nunca pensé que en el transcurso conociera a personas que hoy en día se volvieron como mis hermanos,en un abismo negro me encontraba sola,si completamente sola,sin que nadie me reconociera invisible?tal vez pero una fuerza interna me llamaba me decía que el podía darme todo lo que yo necesitara,confié en él,poco a poco le agarre cariño,lo que ustedes no saben es que la oscuridad no es tan mal después de todo,se los digo por experiencia,consumida en mi odio,mi dolor casi mató a mis seres queridos,a la persona que más amo y que nunca dejare de amar,solo pido que la gente de Saltadilla algún día me perdone no pienso que me recuerden como heroína ese titulo se desapareció poco a poco,mis mejores amigas que sean felices,no se como va a terminar esto,solo Dios sabe,pero lo que ocurra no me arrepiento de nada, lo hice por amor?tal vez o solo por que soy una egoísta,traté de no decirles para que no se preocuparan,pero lo que no me daba de cuenta es que solo el echo de no decírselos, dejarlos solos,hacer todo por mi cuenta sin contar con el apoyo de ellos hacía que yo los hiera sin yo saber y mirenme ahora volviéndolo hacer sin contar con su aprobación,pero no puedo ponerlos en peligro ellos son todo para mi y se que algún día me van a perdonar lejano?no lo sé pero voy a confiar que eso pasara aunque muera engañada" _pensó Blossom

Vas a estar corriendo y esquivando mis ataques por siempre-pregunto Him enfadado

No!-dijo Blossom se iba a preparar para darle un golpe cuando...

BLOSSOM!-gritaron los demás

Miran quienes vienen a visitarnos-dijo con sorna-Le vamos a dar la bienvenida-dijo y abrió su boca y salió un rayo poderoso

NO!-grite fuerte y corrí _"No voy a permitir que mueran NO!"_ pensó y se interpuso el rayo le atravesó el estomagó-Jus..to...a..ti..em..po-dijo entrecortadamnete y escupió sangre

ESTÁS LOCA,COMO PUDISTE-dijo Blake a lado de ella

BLOSS! quédate con nosotros no nos dejes por favor-dijo Brad llorando y apretándole la mano

Blossom no te vayas-dijo Brick preocupado, los demás solo veían esa escena con terror

Jajaja eres patética Bloss dando la vida por ellos-dijo Him

¡Tsk! Esto todavía no ha acabado-dijo tratando de contener la respiración _"Blossom las consecuencias de usar el poder se están acelerando vas por la etapa dos-dijo Dark Blossom preocupada-Descuida que esto no acaba hasta que termine con él-dijo decidida" _Blossom se paró...

NO VAS A IR ASÍ-le gritó Brick

Es mejor que te quites de mi camino Brick-le dijo fría

Por que lo haces,somos un equipo todos,no puedes hacer todo tu SOLA BLOSSOM!-le gritó

Lo siento pero no puedo ponerlos en riesgo-dijo su ojos brillaron y todos cayeron al piso _"Que hiciste-le pregunto Dark Blossom-Solo los deje dormidos por un tiempo-le contesto,ahora voy a poner un campo de fuerza para que no traten de interrumpir la batalla-le dijo Blossom" _fue donde Him,alzó sus manos a los lados cerró los ojos y un campo de fuerza los cubrió dejando espacio suficiente para pelear y que solo esa parte de la ciudad saliera lastimada

No piensas pelear como estás o si?-pregunto

No creo que te importe como me encuentre o me equivoco-le dijo con indiferencia

No,no me importa-dijo elevando los hombros-Pero terminemos con lo que empezamos-y se transformo en un culebra gigante de morado,dientes afilados,y se movía una velocidad impresionante

¡Tsk!-dijo Blossom _"Estás descargas eléctricas me están debilitando"_ pensó y vio que la culebra se dividió en cuatro y esta en su alrededor-Rayos!-murmuro Blossom las culebras se abalanzaron sobre ella y ella los esquivaba y siguió así por un largo tiempo...

**El tiempo infinito detuvo los latidos de su corazón y el odio que sentía se desvanecía a través de cada gesto,palabra que ella hacía,Ninguna persona notaba que en aquella esfera ocurría una de las mas temibles batallas que el mundo podía a ver visto.**

AHH-gritaba Blossom y cortó en dos a una de las serpientes y esta se desvaneció _"Blossom atrás tuyo-dijo Dark Blossom" _Blossom giró y le dio una patada en el estomagó y con su mano libre preparó una esfera y se la metió en la boca,saltó y la serpiente hizo explosión, _"Vencimos a todas las clones-dijo Dark Blossom -Solo falta la más importante-dijo Blossom-Cuidado no te queda mucho tiempo-dijo -Lo sé-le contestó" _Blossom giró y ahí estaba Him con su transformación de serpiente mirándola con una sonrisa

Lista para morir-le dijo

Ni en tus mayores sueños-le contesto y fue donde el alzó su espada y-Pero que?

Sorprendida?-le preguntó atrás de ella y le la golpeó con su cola

AHH!-Blossom se estrelló contra el campo de fuerza y las descargas de nuevo aprecieron,ella cayó de rodillas en el suelo,mientras trataba de contener la respiración

Parece que estés es tu fin-dijo Him y se movía lentamente donde Blossom para atacarla...

Mientras afuera del campo de fuerza...

BRICK!PARA-le gritó Blake,desde hace rato habían despertado y se dieron de cuenta lo que hizo Blossom así que trataron de romper el campo de fuerza pero no podían-El campo de fuerza solo se puede romper si la persona que lo puso lo desea o muere-dijo lo ultimó en susurro

No se si a ti te importe Blossom,pero a MI SI!-le gritó Brick

Blake se harto de su estupideces se paró de donde estaba apareció frente a brick lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y-NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME IMPORTA!ES MI HERMANA BRICK,PERO NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!-le dijo, le iba a dar un golpe pero su hermano lo detuvo,Blake lo miró y Brad negó con la cabeza,Blake lo soltó

Brick-llamó Brad-A nosotros nos importa Blossom más que nadie,hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas estos últimos meses,alegría,dolor y sobre todo sufrimiento-dijo Brad agachando la cabeza

A que te refieres-preguntó Bubbles

Uff-trató de tranquilizarse y-Una vez Him estaba enojado con nosotros por no haber echo bien un trabajo que nos pidió nos iba a mandar al sótano para que nos torturaran,con las descargas eléctricas junto con los latigazos,pero en eso momento Blossom entró y lo convenció de que ella iba a ser el reemplazo por nosotros,ninguno de los dos entendió por que lo hizo si ni siquiera hablábamos con ella,tratamos de que Him cambiara de opinión pero ya era demasiado tarde y...-no pudo continuar por que empezó a llorar,Bubbles se acercó y lo abrazó

Solo escuchábamos los pocos gritos de de vez en cuando Blossom hacía y si fuera poco no le permitían transformarse así que el dolor era mucho más fuerte,después de que salía siempre nos veía con una sonrisa,como si para ella no fuera poco lo que pasó,nunca entendí eso hasta el día de hoy ella lo hacía para protegernos así como lo hizo con ustedes-termino de decir Blake, aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Blake no es bueno aguantarse el llanto hasta un hombre puede llorar-le dijo Boomer y se acercó

Blake lo miró y ya no aguantó más las lagrimas se le salieron y Boomer lo abrazó,fue un abrazó paternal-No...quiero..que..le..pase..nada-dijo Blake entrecortadamente

Nadie quiere-dijo Buttercup y los demás asintieron

_"Blossom solo espero que estés bien" _pensó Brick y puso su mano en la esfera,una lagrima le recorrió su mejilla

Adentro del campo de fuerza...

_"No puedo creer que esté sea mi fin ni siquiera me puedo mover" _pensó Blossom y recordó que todos cuentan con ellas, tal vez el mundo entero puede estar en peligro,todo depende de está batalla _"No voy a perder,voy a dar el todo por el todo-dijo Blossom-Así se habla amiga-dijo Dark Blossom" _

Him se acercaba peligrosamente y le iba a lanzar un rayo directo al corazón y vio que Blossom sonreía y desapareció-Pero que Demo...

Sorprendido?-dijo y estaba detrás de él

No sabía que todavía tenías fuerzas para moverte,eres sorprendente tienes una herida en el estomagó que de milagro no te ha dado una hemorragia,te he cortado un poco en el brazo y tras eso las consecuencias del poder prohibido que usaste NIÑA! que haces para lograrlo-dijo enfadado

Eso es secreto-dijo y se puso un dedo en la boca-Him te propongo algo?

Depende-dijo intrigado

Usemos todo nuestro poder para ver quien es más fuerte que te parece?-le dijo _"Al menos si acepta tendrás la oportunidad de matarlo de un solo golpe y así no te cansas demasiado-dijo Drak Blossom-Exacto-contestó Blossom con una sonrisa" _

De acuerdo-dijo Him y se destransformo a su forma original

_"Bingo" _pensó Blossom

Him formo una espada con sus pinzas y-ARTE DEL DEMONIO INFERNAL-y sus espada elevó su engría y se oían gritos de gente en desesperación y con agonía-No es lindo la forma en que están desesperados-dijo con una sonrisa

Eres un Monstruo-dijo Blossom y-ARTE DE LOS ÁNGELES CAÍDOS-y detrás de ella salió una figura de un demonio de nueve colas con los ojos rojos como la sangre y sus alas se elevaron,junto con toda su energía y su herida del estomagó se curo junto con las otras_"Sabes que este puede ser tu fin,ya que usaste toda tu energía-dijo Dark Blossom-Losé pero al menos moriremos juntas-le dijo Blossom con una sonrisa-En eso tienes razón-contestó feliz-ahora ACABALO BLOSSOM-gritó" _Blossom corrió con todas su fuerzas donde Him que la esperaba,sus espadas chocaron haciendo que el polvo se elevará,no permitiendolos ver bien,los dos cerraron los ojos,tal vez no podían ver pero podían sentir la presencia del otro _"Te tengo" _Pensaron, sus espadas chocaban sin cesar de un lado a otro,Blossom le había cortado por la mitad el estomagó pero la herida no era tan profunda,Him le corto un poco el brazo y así siguieron...

ME CANSE-gritaron y sus espadas evolucionaron a unas más grandes y poderosas cuando chocaron era tanta la energía que las odas colapsaron contra el campo de fuerza rebotando como pelotas,los dos se taparon los oídos,Blossom volvió a su ropa de antes **(a la de ppgz) **y cayó desmayada, el campo de fuerza se destruyó por completo

*Cof**Cof*-tosía Him por él montón de polvo cuando pude ver una silueta familiar y-Blossom-murmuró bajo,a la miró,le toma la respiración _"Al menos se encuentra estable" _le acaricio la mejilla-Que me hiciste Bloss para que yo cambiara tanto-dijo cuando escucho pasos supo que alguien venía la miró por ultima vez y desapareció

BLOSSOM!-gritaban los demás con desesperación para encontrar a su mejor amiga/hermana

Donde rayos está-dijo Butch perdiendo el control

LA ENCONTRÉ-dijo Blake a lado de ella

Bloss-dijo Brick cuando llegó-Está perdiendo el pulso muy rápido,sus latidos son muy bajos hay que hacer algo rápido-dijo con gran preocupación

No ella no se puede morir-dijo Brad

Ella nos prometió estar juntos por siempre-dijo Blake y se acercó donde ella golpió el suelo mientras decía-LO PROMETISTE!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas-lo prometiste-dijo muy bajo

Bubbles lloraba abrazada de Boomer y el escondía su cara con su cabellos,Buttercup se abrazó fuerte de Butch y el hacía lo mismo que Boomer,Brick,Blake y Brad a lado de Blossom con al cabeza abajo llorando...

Esa..promesa..todavía..sigue..en..pie-dijo Blossom con esfuerzo y tratando de pararse

Bloss!-los demás gritaron y la abrazaron

¡AUCH!-se quejo de dolor

Lo sentimos-dijeron

No se preocupen-dijo Blossom _"Lo logramos amiga-dijo Dark Blossom un poco cansada-Si!-le contestó feliz Blosso, y-Pero eso significa que te vas verdad-dijo triste-Si pero cuando me necesites yo voy a estar contigo-le dijo -Gracias te voy a extrañar-dijo Blossom y la abrazó-Yo igual-dijo en susurro y desapareció" _

Al fin todo acabo verdad?-pregunto Bubbles caminando agarrada de la mano con Boomer

Si-le respondió Buttercup abrazada de Butch

Una familia de verdad-dijeron Blake y Brad

Y para siempre-dijeron Blossom y Brick y se dieron un beso corto pero el más significativo para los dos

_"Ese día comprendí que no hay nada que no puedas hacer por las personas que amas,somos una familia unida,hasta la muerte no importa que problemas se nos presente se que podemos resolverlos si estamos todos juntos,no hay nada mejor que contar con tus seres queridos,si peleaste con alguien o no le hablas por x razón esté es el momento preciso para ir donde el/ella y disculparte por que no sabes si el día de mañana podrías requerir de su ayuda,yo le agradezco a Dios por tener un novio maravilloso y a mis mejores amigos conmigo Juntos por siempre juramos este día y esa promesa estará hasta el fin de los día!" _

**"FIN"**

* * *

><p>Este es el cap más largo que e echo! Noo! se acabó T.T no puede ser solo me falta el epilogo y ahí si se acaba,espero que el cap aiga sido de su agrado no tenía pensado subirlo hoy pero como me quede sola en casa hay que aprovechar DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS! y gracias a todos por leer la historia y comentarla se los agradezco de corazón, hasta la proxima :P<p> 


	13. Mi ultimo recuerdo de ti

**Bueno como toda historia tiene que llegar a su final,aquí esta el epilogo solo que le quise poner nombre,le agradezco a Lia-sennenko por recordarme poner por que Him la quería,jaja me había concentrado más en otra cosa que eso,también a agradecerle a blossxbrick por ser sincera y a todos por seguir la historia se les agradece mucho!**

* * *

><p>Dos años después...<p>

Me encontraba en mi fiesta de 18 años estoy vestida con un vestido rosa puro que me llega a la mitad de los muslos con una correa en negro en el centro y un chaleco negro,con algunas pulseras en especial una que me dio Brick es plateada con un dije de un corazón que dice mi nombre y el de él,Miyako tiene un vestido muy de gala es azul claro que no le dejan ver los pies con unos tacones ni altos de bajo y una sortija de azul oscuro que le dio su novio Boomer,Kaoru no quería venir con vestido pero Miyako la obligó ya que le dio un sermón de lo importante que era que fuera así y vino con un vestido pegado al cuerpo verde claro con brillantina,un collar de una estrella que le dio Butch,y bueno los chicos vinieron formales se veían muy bien para el gusto de nosotras ya que todas lo perseguían,pero bueno que se puede hacer cuando tienes como novios a los chicos más guapos de la ciudad,ellos nos prometieron que luego no nos iban a compensar ya forma que no nos dijeron no me gusto mucho...

Blossom!-dijo un poco cansada una voz ya llevaba varios minutos llamándola y no contestaba

¿Eh?...Que pasa-le pregunto

Ya llegaron los demás invitados-le dijo Miyako amablemente

Dales la bienvenida necesito un poco de aire fresco-le dijo Momoko

Si quieres te acompaño-le propuso

No gracias quiero estar sola,si alguien pregunta inventale cualquiera cosa ok?-le dijo-Voy a estar en el balcón...

Estas bien-dijo y se fue donde los recién llegados

Momoko camino por los pasillos de la mansión ese es su regalo de 18 años Him escribió un contrato donde decía que todas sus pertenencias quedaban al nombre de ella,a pesar de eso nunca más lo volvieron a ver...

Uff-suspiro con nostalgia

Lo extrañas?-pregunto una voz a lado de ella

Momoko se viró y la vio-Pero..como?por que?-pregunto sorprendida y-Ahhh-gritó y la abrazó-Me alegro verte

Yo igual-dijo Dark Blossom-Y pedí un permiso para que me dejaran venir,es tu fiesta de cumpleaños y no iba a faltar-le dijo con una sonrisa

Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Todavía no me has respondido-dijo Dark Blossom seria

Si lo extraño no tienes idea como quisiera verlo una vez más-dijo y apretó fuerte el barandal y las lagrimas le cayeron en las manos

Oh!Mi pobre Momoko te has guardado todo este sufrimiento por dentro-le dijo Dark Blossom y la abrazó

Ahh-lloraba desconsoladamente-Lo..quiero...ver-dijo en llanto

Hey!-la regaño-Es tu cumpleaños Momo debe estar feliz,mira todo lo que han echo tus amigos y en especial Brick que ha trabajado mucho pra darte está fiesta

Momoko se limpió las lagrimás y dijo-Eso ya lo sé y se los voy a agradecer por el resto de la eternidad-dijo mirando al cielo estrellado-Pero hay tantas cosas que le quiero preguntar que nunca me dijo-termino de decir cerrando los ojos deseando que el apreciera como Dark Blossom

Dark Blossom la miró por un momento _"Tal vez no sea tan mala idea llevarla,jaja ya me muero por verle la cara a él" _Pensó divertida-Ven yo te llevó

En serio-le dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

Si-le contestó _"Hace mucho tiempo, no la veía sonreír así" _Pensó muy feliz-Dale transformate y nos vamos

Mmm..Dark si no es mucha molestia bueno yo...-dijo sonrojada

Quieres usar de Nuevo mi poder-le dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa

SI!-gritó

Tu nunca cambias-dijo-Bueno pues...esta bien yo también quiero la transformación contigo

Wii-dijo dando saltitos en su sitio-Dale estoy lista...Dark Blossom Angels...Wou!ja!como extrrañaba está sensación-dijo apretando los puños con una gran sonrisa _"Yo igual,es genial!transformarme contigo hace dos años que no hacia esto-le dijo Dark Blossom-Yo igual me alegro-dijo Blossom-Lista para un reencuentro cercano a él-dijo -Desde hace tiempo lo he estado anhelando Dark-dijo sinceramente" _ALAS DEL DEMONIO-gritó y sus alas aparecieron,se trepó en el barandal y saltó cuando estaba a escaso metros del piso extendió las alas y voló

Wou!Esto se siente Increíble-dijo _"Y eso no es nada-dijo Dark Blossom" _se elevaron más y después descendieron dando vueltas y piruetas por el cielo,_"Dar-dijo Blossom-Dime-contesto-Tu te vas a ir de nuevo-dijo con hilo de voz-Y-yo-tartamudeaba-Mira ya llegamos-le dijo " _A Blossom se le fue la pregunta que le hizo y en sus ojos solo brillaba la emoción y una sonrisa maravillosa se apareció en su rostro,bajaron y...

Se destranformaron,solo de su transformación y-El Bosque de Saltadilla?-pregunto confundida y se escuchó un ruido por los arbustos _"Esta presencia yo se de quien es" _pensó alegre

Dark Blossom no dijo nada solo observo detenidamente a Blossom _"Ya se dio de cuenta" _pensó

Him?-pregunto Blossom y no escuchó respuesta-Se que estás ahí...sal por favor-su voz sonaba de suplica

Him dudó unos momentos y salió y cuando la vio se sorprendió se veía mucho más hermosa que antes pero lo que lo dejo perplejo fue esa sonrisa tan maravillosa y su ojos que mostraban ese cálido brillo que desde mucho tiempo no veía y luego vio a Dark Blossom y-Por que la trajiste?-preguntó un poco enfadado,ella rió nerviosamente y desapareció no sin antes decirle a Blossom _"Espero que la pases muy bien"_

Him...-dijo Blossom su voz se oía tan aguda,Him la miró fijamente-Te extrañe..-dijo y lo abrazó, empezó a llorar-Por que..por que-repetía una y otra vez

Por que que?-dijo

Porque nos dejaste...nos hiciste mucha falta-dijo mirándolo y cayó de rodillas-Me hiciste mucha falta no sabía como...podía sobrellevar todo su sufrimiento

Ah?te refieres a Brad y Blake-dijo confundido y ella asintió-Pero si ellos no me quieren siempre me detestaron-dijo con una mueca

Jijiji-se rió un poco Bloss-Ellos no te odian en cambio te quieren mucho

Si como no-dijo mirando a otro lado-Y porque estás aquí,pensé que era tu fiesta de cumpleaños y estarías celebrándolo a lo grande,no estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo-viró los ojos

No culpes a Dark de esto prácticamente la obligué-dijo con una sonrisa

La compadezco siempre has tenido ese don de hacer lo que la gente quiera-dijo recordando como él mismo había caído

Jaja..si es algo especial en mi!-dijo y le sacó la lengua-Pero no vine hablar de eso-dijo sentándose en el verde prado

Y entonces para que viniste-le pregunto imitando lo mismo que Bloss

Te fuiste sin explicarme muchas cosas...no te había visto desde...

Aquella batalla-termino de decir Him-La verdad me quería alejar de ustedes

Por que?-pregunto un poco molesta-Por mi lo entiendo...pero por Blake y Brad no,siempre cumplieron lo que tu le decías-dijo Bloss

Todo..en cambio lo que se refería hacerte daño-le dijo

Pero tampoco no era para que lo abandonaras-dijo

Bloss te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos-dijo Him mirando al cielo

Emm..si no fue cuando trataste de destruir a Saltadilla-lo dijo como si fuera obvió

Ahí no fue como nos conocimos-ella lo miro desconcertada y el prosiguió-Fue cuando eras más pequeña,además fue aquí mismo prácticamente

¿Eh?-dijo y lo recordó

_"Flashback"_

_Nos encontrábamos mis amigas,un par de amigos de la escuela y yo jugando en este lado del bosque,cuando la pelota se fue más adentro,la fuimos a buscar y ahí fue donde vi a Him pero no es como ahora antes estaba todo desformado pareciera como si lo vieran quemado vivo,todos salieron corriendo con excepción de...mi,el me miro sorprendido y..._

_No te vas a ir corriendo-me dijo_

_No por que debería hacerlo-le dije yo tratando de no mirarlo no era que me asustara ni nada por el estilo si no que no quería_

_Ya vistes que estoy todo desformado verdad?-me pregunto-Si!-le contesté-Y que?no por eso voy a huir de ti como si fueras un monstruo,eres alguien que paso por algo muy duro eso es todo-y le dedique mis mas sinceras sonrisas_

_En serio no me tienes miedo?-me pregunto de nuevo_

_No!-le dije firmemente-Si quieres jugamos ya que todos se fueron,no me gusta quedarme sola_

_En serio no te importa-me pregunto_

_Por el amor de Dios ya te dije que me importa pío como estás solo quiero divertirme me puedes conceder ese deseo al menos y no preocuparte por tu apariencia-le dije un poco harta_

_Pero si soy horrible-me comentó_

_No eres lo que eres por tu apariencia si no por tu personalidad-le dije_

_Para ser una niña-me dijo sonriendo-Ok juguemos..._

_"Fin del Flashback"_

Y así nos la pasamos toda la tarde jugando,cuando me iba te pusiste triste y con un hilo de voz me dijiste que me quedara te dije que no podía pero a cambio de regalaba..-pero Bloss se detuvo,mientras el viento movía sus cabellos_  
><em>

Me regalaste esto-dijo Him y sacó un collar de su cuello en forma de un corazón plateado,que brillaba de color rosa-Junto con un adiós y me dijiste que nunca me preocupara por mi apariencia y que me querías,fuiste la primera persona que no me trató como un monstruo,en cambio te acercaste ese día fue el mejor día de mi vida anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a verte...

Y por eso me secuestraste?-pregunto Bloss

En parte-dijo y suspiro para tratar de calmarse,vio la duda en Blossom y siguió hablando-Te secuestrarte,por que quería volver a sentir tu alegría y tu sonrisa contagiosa,además sentía envidia ya que tus amigos y sobre todo Brick-dijo el nombre con repugnancia-Te tuvieran tan cerca,también ya que eras mi enemiga quería destruirte y que mejor forma verte sufrir por separarte de tus amigos y sobre todo de él...

Hay algo más verdad-pregunto intrigada

Si-contestó-Vi el gran potencial que tenías se que tu te basas en la estrategia pero también puedes ser tan fuerte como Butter o más rápida que Bubbles,pero sobre todo quería que controlaras en poder de Dark Blossom Angels te podías destruir o controlarlo y tu pudiste entonces supe que no me había equivocado,y te podía volver mi aliada así como mi mano derecha después de que tus sentimientos desvanecieran pero nunca sucedió todo por el amor de...Brick ¡Aj!-dijo y miró a otro lado

Jaja el que te oyera pensarías que estás celoso,es más como un padre celoso porque le van a quitar a su hija jaja-se reía Bloss,pero miró a Him que estaba serio-No!-gritó sorprendida

Que?-pregunto

Estas celoso!-dijo gritando y apuntándole con su dedo acusatoriamente

Y-yo que va-hizo un ademán de manos de un lado como tratando de que ella se distrajera

Si lo estás-volvió a decir-HIM ESTÁ CELOSO!-empezó a gritar

Calla-le dijo Him y le tapó la boca-Shh...es mentira-dijo sonrojada vio a Blossom y ella negó con la cabeza-Sigues igual de testaruda de siempre pareces una niña y eso que cumples 18 hoy-le destapó la boca y-Y si estoy un poco celoso-admitió

LO SABÍA-gritó alegre-Pero no lo tienes que hacer...

Como que no..si solo te la pasas con ellos-dijo

Pero te recuerdo que tu desapareciste-le dijo en forma de regaño

BLOSSOM!-gritaron varias voces

Hablando de los reyes de roma-masculló Him

Jaja el unicó niño aquí eres tu..vienes-dijo estendiendole la mano,pero el no aceptó-NO!-gritó horrorizada-Tu..no..me..puedes hacer..esto-dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero el solo agacho la cabeza-Him..por favor-le suplicó-No lo hagas...no me vuelvas a...abandonar..por favor

Blossom yo..no puedo-dijo todavía con la cabeza abajo

Por que?-dijo con los dientes apretados-Por que todo contigo debe ser así POR QUE!-gritó y lo empezó a golpear pero no tan fuerte-por que...-dijo llorando y volviéndose a caer

Him la abrazó-Todavía no he resuelto mis problemas..-dijo apretando los labios

No...me..dejes..-dijo apretando su capa-Por favor..

Bloss no hagas esto más difícil-dijo con voz quebrantada

Por que..ahora.. quédate aunque sea..unos días-le suplico

No puedo-dijo un poco serio

Entonces es el adiós-dijo Bloss limpiándose las lagrimas

Eso creo-dijo-Pero ten lo por seguro que jamás te voy a olvidar..Te quiero mi pequeña..no..sabes cuanto-y la volvió abrazar,algunas lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos y ella correspondió

Me la pase de maravilla contigo-dijo cuando se separaron

BLOSS!-gritaron,ella voltio y vio a todos,ella miró al frente y no había nadie y pudo escuchar con claridad como alguien le decía _"Te quiero" __"Yo también Him" _pensó con dolor

Estas bien?-preguntó Brick alarmado

Si!-contestó cortamente miró a Blake y Brad y como si se leyeran la mente _"Él está aquí" _pensaron,ella solo asintió y miro atrás de ella,ellos empezaron a correr

Para donde van-pregunto Bubbles

A visitar a un Viejo Amigo-respondió Blossom con una gran sonrisa,los demás la miraron confundidos...

Con Brad y Blake...

HIM!-gritaron a unos pocos metros de él

Him se voltio y se sorprendió grandemente a verlos,se quedaron viendo durante minutos mientras el viento soplaba...

Por que te vas-le dijo Brad

Todavía tengo cosas que arreglar y ustedes lo saben-dijo Him

No me digas que el consejo del infierno todavía te persigue-dijo Blake tratando un poco de calmar su preocupación

Así es,lo que hice por ella fue un gran error para ellos..pero yo no me arrepiento de haberles salvado la vida-dijo Him y sonrió-Todavía no puedo creer que una simple niña me cambiara

Nosotros tampoco-respondieron

Bueno si no hay nada que decir..adiós..tal vez en un futuro lejano los vuelva a ver-dijo Him sonriendo

Espera..-dijo Brad

Mmm-respondió Him

Brad corrió lo abrazo y le dijo-Cuídate mucho sabes que ellos te pueden matar...

Lo sé-respondió y lo abrazó

Ojala pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarte-dijo Blake que también lo abrazó

Solo quiero que cuiden a su hermana-les dijo y los abrazó-No quería que las cosas terminen así

Nosotros tampoco-respondieron con sollozos-Te vamos a extrañar mucho a pesar de todo..nosotros te queremos mucho..fuiste como un padre

Him se conmovió tanto que también empezó a llorar-Ustedes también fueron como unos hijos para mí-se separaron y Him poco a poco se alejaba

_Adiós Him-_Dijeron en un susurro, después corrieron y llegaron donde los demás

Blossom los miró y les sonrió-Toda va a estar bien...se los prometo-ellos solo asintieron con tristeza

De que nos perdimos-dijeron los demás confundidos

Después les contamos-les respondieron con una sonrisa entre feliz y triste

SE fueron volando y Blossom iba de ultima cuando sintió que alguien la estaba mirando se voltio y ahí estaba Him con el resplandecer de la luna,ella sonrió con mucha tristeza y susurro-_Adiós..papá _

Him empezó a llorar de la felicidad cuanto había espero para que ella le dijera eso y hoy justo ahora lo hacia se limito a sonreír mientras le decía-_Hasta pronto hija __mía_-Y desaparecía entre la luz de la luna...

_"Yo un demonio que entre mi alma,mi vida,mi corazón y lo único que me mantenía vivo era el odio hacía la humanidad cambié por un simple niña una humana con sentimientos,con alegría todo lo que yo un día empece con este trabajo me dieron que no tenia sentimientos que era un ser muerto por así decirlo,dí mi vida por una humana por alguien que tuve que destruir cueste lo que cueste en cambio la deje vivir y todo por el amor que le tengo,solo espero que tenga un mejor futuro,que tenga todavía esa alegría,generosidad y esa bondad para cambiar a la gente,Ay! mi pequeña Bloss en serio te voy a extrañar,pero lo que pase conmigo o no todo va hacer por tu bien y el de Blake y Brad ustedes son los únicos que no me trataron como un demonio despreciable y por eso voy a correr el riesgo de enfrentarme a los del consejo dar mi vida por ellos,todo para que ellos vivan en paz,que tenga la felicidad que yo nunca tuve...Mis pequeños hijos.." _

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal malo,bueno? no se ustedes deciden eso fue todo lo que pude sacarle a mi mente ya que estaba estudiando,me disculpo si esperaban otro epilogo,DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS! y los quiero y si creen que merezco hacer otra historia me dicen? <strong>


	14. Te amo! Parte 1

**Se que me demoré mucho! lo siento,Se suponía que terminaba la historia pero alguien me dijo que al menos un cap bueno y se lo voy a complacer aquí esta la conti...**

* * *

><p>BRICK!-gritó una chica-Adonde vamos-le pregunto ya tenían mediera hora corriendo por las calles de la ciudad<p>

Ya te dije que es una sorpresa Momo,no te desesperes-le dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo

Brick sabes que no me gustan mucho las sorpresas-le dijo en voz baja

Lo sé pero está te va a encantar estoy seguro-le dijo y le guiño un ojo

No tiene remedio discutir contigo-dijo negando con la cabeza,llegaron al centro de la ciudad...

Vamos por un helado-le dijo Brick

Mmm..esa era la sorpresa-dijo un poco decepcionada

Jajaja calma Momo,después vas a saber cual es-le dijo y se miro el bolsillo derecho del pantalón,se sonrojo-Vamos a esa tienda-dijo

Ok...-se limito a contestar Momoko _"Aquí hay gato encerrado"_ pensó

Entraron y Brick le dijo-Dale escoge el que tu quieras-y se hizo a un lado mostrando helados de diferentes sabores

A Momoko los ojos se le pusieron en forma de corazón y empezó a decir-Quiero el de chocolate,no napolitano,no cereza,no vainilla...

Brick negó con la cabeza y le dijo-Tan grande y pareces una niña

Me vas a decir que no se te agua la boca solo de mirar los helados-le dijo retándolo

Brick ni siquiera había mirado los helados y cuando los vio se le antojaron todos lo sabores,después se decidieron en un banana split,que mezclaron los sabores de vainilla,fresa con chocolate derretido y dos cerezas en el centro..cuando se solo quedaban como cuatro cucharadas...

Hey! esa parte me tocaba a mí-chilló Momoko

No a mí,ya tu te habías comido tu parte-le dijo Brick apuntándola con la cuchara

No! eras tú quien ya se comió su parte me toca a mí-dijo y le quito el tazón donde estaba lo último del los helados-Así que vete despidiendo-se lo iba a meter en la boca cuando una cuchara le quito el helado de la de ella-OYE!-le gritó

Eso es mío,mío no tuyo-dijo Brick tratando de agarrar el helado

No es mío-dijo Momoko y se empezaron a pelear con la cucharas,se llenaron de helado la cara y todos los que pasaban por ahílos miraban con una cara de WTF! y algunos solo negaban con la cabeza,después de terminar la pelea de helado y cucharas se vieron enojados después se empezaron a reír

Jajaja mira jaja tu cara-le dijo Momoko agarrándose el estomago de tanto reírse

Jejeje debes de ver la tuya jejeje pareces un perro mojado jeje-dijo Brick entre risas

Jajaja tu igual,pera ya para vamos a limpiarnos-dijo tratando de no reírse

Ok..-dijo y agarraron unas toallitas húmedas y se limpiaron

Mmm...Momoko tienes un poco en la boca-le dijo Brick señalandole en su lado izquierdo

Mmm..aquí-le pregunto limpiándose la derecha

No el otro lado-le dijo,ella se limpió pero no era ahí-Ven yo te ayudo-dijo y se paro fue donde ella,hizo que lo viera a los ojos y se acercó y le dijo-No te muevas-Momoko se movió un poco y él le dijo a unos centímetros de sus labios-Quédate quieta-Momoko le hizo caso y él se acercó más hasta que sus labios se juntaron primero un beso pequeño,después paso a uno más apasionado,se separaron el sonriendo y ella sonrojada ya que muchas personas lo vieron y él le dijo-Ya no tienes nada

Ella le dijo-Por poco y me comes!

Ojalá eso pasara-dijo en un tono seductor,ella se puso como un tomate-Uff-suspiro-Pero yo se que no va a pasar hasta que estés lista-le dijo sonriendo

Me alegra tener un novio tan compresivo como tú-le dijo Momoko y le dio un pequeño beso,se pararon y ya afuera...

Me da gusto que pienses así pero soy hombre Momo yo también tengo necesidades y la más especial eres tú-le dijo en el oído,ella se puso tensa y casi se olvida de respirar,él le mordió un poco la oreja

Brick aquí no-chilló Momoko sonrojada-Contrólate-dijo con recelo

Ok..pero no te enojes-le dijo separándose de ella,pero no tanto

Ahora donde vamos-le pregunto cambiando de tema

Mmm..que te parece el parque de diversiones-le dijo tomando su mano,ella asintió y se fueron cuando llegaron..-Adonde quieres ir primero-le dijo Brick

Yo voy donde tu vayas-le dijo sonriendo,Brick le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Vamos a la montaña rusa-le dijo Brick con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa

_"Oh!oh! yo conozco esa sonrisa" _pensó pero antes de protestar ya estaban en la fila,no había mucha gente así que le tocó de una vez,se sentaron en la primera fila y..

Vas a disfrutar esté juego como nunca lo has echo-le dijo en un susurro

Eh?-fue lo único que dijo Momoko, y después Brick le empezó a sobar el muslo,Momoko gimió y-Brick ah..para-dijo con la boca apretada para que no salieran los suspiros

Que no me digas que no te gusta-le dijo Brick en su oído y le dio pequeños besos hasta llegar al cuello donde lo empezó a lamber

Brick ah..basta-le dijo entre suspiros,Brick subió las manos hasta sus entrepiernas y antes de que ella gritara, ya estaban bajando de la colina y los demás personas empezaron a gritar,y Brick la besó,después de que se acabara el juego y ellos bajaron...

Te gustó el juego-le dijo Brick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Calla-le dijo Momoko mirando a otro lado super sonrojada

Jajaja-se empezó a reír Brick,se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un tono muy seductor-A mi me encanto,quiero repetición-y besó su mejilla,Momoko se tenso y se puso más roja-Jajaja-dijo Brick-Ven vamos al siguiente juego-le dijo

Ah no!no y NO! no me pienso subir otro juego contigo-le dijo

Vamos Momo-le dijo suplicándole y poniendo carra de perrito abandonado-Te prometo que me voy a portar bien-le dijo mirándola a los ojos

Se que no lo vas hacer pero que más da-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agarrándole la mano

Esa es mi chica-le dijo y dio un pequeño beso en la frente

Y tu solo eres mío-dijo y se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la boca,puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él alrededor de su cintura, se separaron,miraron y sonrieron,pero siguieron abrazados

Y tu solo eres mía- contesto y agregó-Y el que te ponga una mano encima dalo por muerto

Lo mismo digo,soy muy celosa con lo que me pertenece-le dijo

Yo igual..Te Amo Momo-le dijo y le acarició la mejilla,ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus caricias-Eres lo mejor y más importante que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo mirándola a los ojos,sus ojos se podía ver que no mentía eran tan profundos y con..una sinceridad enorme

Yo también te Amo Brick-le dijo y le quito unos cabellos que tenía en la cara poniéndolo detrás de su oreja,dejaron de abrazarse

Ven te voy a mostrar la sorpresa-dijo sonrojado,la agarro y la llevó donde la parte de atrás,donde iban haber los fuegos artificiales

Que hacemos aquí-le pregunto Momoko

Ya verás-dijo sonriendo-CHICOS!-gritó de repente aparecieron tres hombres fueron donde están los fuegos artificiales,miraron a Brick y él le sonrió...

Brick que pasa-pregunto confundida Momoko- y quienes son ellos?

Son unos hombres que contrate para este día-dijo sonrojado,Momoko se dio de cuenta así que no pregunto más nada,los hombres prendieron los fuegos artificiales..

Que lindo-dijo Momoko mirando al cielo sorprendida y maravillada

Si que lo es-respondió Brick

Gracias-susurro Momoko

Por que-dijo Brick

Por tener a un novio maravilloso,y también por compartir esté día juntos-le dijo sonriendo-Desde hace tiempo no me sentía como una niña

Jeje yo igual me siento como un niño cuando estoy contigo-le dijo Brick-Momo-la llamó

Dime-contestó

Es ..que...yo te quiero preguntar..algo..importante-dijo mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales

Que es?-le dijo impaciente

Mira al cielo y te vas a dar de cuenta-dijo sonriendo y sonrojado

Momoko miró y no pudo creer lo que decía con los fuegos artificiales decía así: _"MOMOKO TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO" _,ella lo miró sorprendida y...

Desde hace tiempo te lo quería decir pero no sabía como,por eso te lo dije así-dijo sonrajadísimo-Entonces que dices...

Brick...yo-dijo nerviosa

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que le aiga gustado el cap! DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS! y hasta la proxima<strong>


	15. Te Amo! Parte 2 El final y comienzo

**Bueno soy una floja y una mala escritora como pude dejar la historia incompleta pero la voy a seguir cueste lo que cueste (enserio em costo muxo) y lo siento x la demora enserio ahora el cap!**

* * *

><p>...No..-le dijo Momoko<p>

Que?-pregunto Brick confundido y decepcionado

Te..dije que...No-dijo nuevamente mirando a otro lado

Momoko por que tu no me puedes hacer esto,pensé que me...amas de verdad tu me lo dijiste..-dijo Brick triste-Acaso no me amas?

Brick yo te amo pero...-no la dejo terminar

Pero que no ves todo lo que hemos pasado!,yo quiero estar contugo y para siempre Momoko tu no me puedes hacer esto...-decía sin cesar Brick

Brick..-llamo suavemente Momo

Yo te amo enserio te amo Momo,pase por mucho para hacerte esto,acaso olvidaste todo lo que vivimos juntos..-y Brick seguía desahogándose

Brick.. escúchame-pidió Momoko

No como quieres que te escuche me acabas de destrozar,no quiero escuchar nada,solo quiero estar solo..-dijo Brick con tristeza

Brick..-lo llamo nuevamente el la ignoro se iba a parar pero ella no lo dejo y se tiro encima de el,ella arriba de él y él abajo

Déjame ir Momoko-le pedía Brick con los ojos cerrados _"No la quiero ver...yo no la puedo ver"_

Brick mírame por favor-le decía con hilo de voz

No no quiero suéltame-decía Brick tratando de zafarse del agarre de Momoko

Brick te estas comportando como un niño, mírame para aclarar las cosas- les decía Momoko

Brick abrió los ojos lentamente,miró a Momoko y ella tenía los ojos aguados no aguanto más y lo abrazó...

Idiota...idiota-decía mientras las lágrimas se les resbalaban por las mejillas sin parar

¿eh? y ahora yo que hice-pregunto confundido,pero ella no le hizo caso

Por que siempre sacas conclusiones sin saber porque en realidad pasa-le decía escondiendo su rostro en la camisa de él

Momoko me estas asustando porque me dijiste que no?-dije preocupado

Es..que..yo..quiero...-dijo nerviosa

En otro lugar muy lejano...

Sabes la consecuencias de dejarla viva verdad-decía uno de los consejos de los demonios

Podemos exiliarte del inframundo o puedes morir lentamente y dolorosamente-decía otro enojado-Muy pronto va a ver luna llena y la profecía se va a hacer realidad

Si lo sé y se que significa,Aceptare cualquier castigo por mi traición-decía Him quitándose la capucha

NO Te reconozco Him,como pudo simplemente una mortal hacerte cambiar tanto no eres el mismo-decía otro decepcionado y con un poco de enojo

Lo siento..padre..pero esa simple mortal como ustedes la llaman con ella aprendí que hay cosas mas importantes que tu propia existencia y me dio entender que no hay mas emoción mas maravillosa que luchar por las personas que mas amas-con cada palabra que decía sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes lo habían vistos todos y lo decía con tanto amor

PATRAÑAS,,eso es pura blasfemia-decían molestos y ofendidos

No es mentira,yo..yo..LA QUIERO Y MUCHO-grito,todos se quedaron petrificados

UN DEMONIO NO AMA,NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS POR ESO SOMOS LOS REYES DE ESTE MUNDO-grito su padre furioso

Pues te equivocas uno si puede llegar a querer-le dijo Him bajando la cabeza

Y te haces llamar hijo de nuestro rey-dijo uno de los que estaban a lado de su padre

Rey con todo respeto porque no lo desterramos-le propuso el otro

Him miro a su padre como esperando a que diera la orden pero nada paso..su padre solo lo miraba

Sabes lo que significa que ellos dos estén vivos y juntos verdad?-le pregunto su padre

Si lo sé y aunque no lo aceptes ella también es tu nieta-le dijo Him-Y tu mataste a su madre

No me hagas recordarlo y mate a esa mujerzuela...

NO LA LLAMES ASÍ-le gritó Him

Como te atreves-dijeron los otros con los puños apretados

Tranquilizense-les dijo-Y tu-señalo a Him-tu sabes bien porque la mate!

Todo porque según tu lo de su especie eran nuestros peor enemigos-le dijo Him

Y lo eran y todavía lo siguen siendo-le dijo su padre

Sabías que la amaba y aún así no te importo nada y la mataste al frente de mis propios ojos-dijo Him

Lo hice por tu bien,así como lo voy hacer de nuevo matando a esa niña y su novio-dijo su padre frío

Grr...-dijo Him-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a ellos o los otros porque me voy a olvidar que eres mi padre-dijo con enojo

Me estas retando hijo-pregunto su padre

Tómalo como quieres,pero si les quieres hacer daño vas a pasar sobre mí-dijo con tono firme

Maldito..-dijo su padre y apareció detrás de él,le dio una patada en la espalda y lo mandó volando,Him se paro y lo ataco una y otra vez nadie se metía en esa pelea ya que era brutal...

En una parte del bosque...

Chicos ya no demora en ser luna llena,que vamos hacer-decía una chica muy preocupada

Tranquila Miyako, lo solucionaremos-la tranquilizaba Boomer

Necesitamos pensar en algo y rápido,ya no demoran los enemigos para matar a la princesa y al príncipe-dijo Kaoru

Rayos no nos queda otra opción que mandarlos a otra era-les propuso Butch

Pero eso significa que nos vamos a separar de nuevo-dijo Miyako con tristeza

Yo no quiero separarme de nuevo de ustedes ahora que al fin estamos juntos-dijo Boomer

No queda de otra nuestra misión es proteger a la princesa y al...-dijo Kaoru

Príncipe-termino de decir Butch

Debe haber otra opción, que tal si peleamos todos juntos-dijo Miyako con una esperanza

No es mala idea-dijo Boomer

Aunque unamos todos nuestros poderes no podemos enfrentarnos contra el consejo de los demonios y los otros-dijo Kaoru

Kaoru tiene razón,además ellos todavía no están listos para aceptar tal carga y si ellos se enteraran que son enemigos no se que pasaría-dijo Butch

Tienes razón no podemos ser tan egoístas debemos hacer todo lo posible por tenerlos con vida-dijo Miyako

Estoy de acuerdo,pero saben lo que significa verdad?-pregunto Boomer

Si,en la otra vida vamos hacer enemigos y vamos que tener que pelear cada uno por su rey/reina-dijo Kaoru

Esa es la parte mala-dijo Butch

Pero tal vez exista la esperanzan que ellos se acuerden de esta vida y de todo lo que vivieron y sobre todo su amor...-dijo Miyako

Tal vez no tendríamos que pelear-termino de decir Boomer

Solo tal vez pero no nos fiemos por esa posibilidad-dijo Kaoru

Esta va a ser la ultima vez que no veamos disfrutenmola-dijo Butch abrazado a Kaoru lo mismo hicieron Boomer y Miyako,se besaron mientras los cuatros lloraban y empapaban al otro...

Con Him y su padre...

Veo que te has vuelto débil-dijo su padre acercándose peligrosamente a él

Tsk! ni en tus mejores sueños-dijo Him y se paró como pudo e iba a golpear a su padre cuando

Mi REY,MI REY-gritó un siervo entrando a la habitación

Que pasa esclavo-dijo el padre indiferente

Nos han comunicado que los guardaespaldas de la princesa y el príncipe han decidido trasladarlos a otra dimensión osea a otra era-le dijo el siervo con la cabeza agachada

Que? pero como,los voy a matar llamen a todos búsquenlos y mantelos si es necesario pero no dejen que se lleven a Momoko y a Brick-dijo su padre furioso,miro a su hijo y le dijo-Espero que estés contento

Him solo embozó una gran sonrisa,su padre miró a otro lado y antes de irse le dijo a los otros dos...

No dejen que salga del castillo-los demás asintieron

Con Brick y Momoko...

Que quieres-dijo Brick

Que tu me lo digas,que eso salga de tus propios labios,eso es lo quiero-dijo sonrojada

Momo..me vieras dicho eso desde el principio-termino de decirlo y ahora el quedo arriba y Momoko abajo-Mm..Momoko te casarías...conmigo-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Si..SHII quiero-dijo y lo besó, pero por alguna razón los dos sintieron como si ese beso fuera el ultimo que se daría fue feliz pero a la vez muy triste demasiado..triste y sin saberlo los dos empezaron a llorar,se abrazaron como si fuero lo ultimo que fueran hacer,no querian separarse les importaba un coño que el aire se les estuviera acabando,cuando solo separaron sus labios estaban los dos agitados y..

Por..por que estas llorando-le pregunto Brick a Momo

no lo sé..pero me siento triste como si me fueran a rebatar lo mas preciado que tengo...-dijo Momo y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Brick

Como si te quitaran todas tu emociones y solo quedaran el dolor,la soledad,la tristeza y el sufrimiento verdad?-le pregunto

Si tu también sientes lo mismo?-le dijo

Si-le contesto y la abrazó

Brick..se siente muy feo por favor quitarme este sentimiento no lo quiero aléjalo por favor-decía Momoko entre llantos

No puedo ni..yo lo puedo arrancar Momo..que pasa..no te quiero dejar...te amo-le dijo llorando

Brick porque me dices eso...yo..también te amo..-dijo

Momoko..-la llamó una voz familiar

Brick...-lo llamo una voz también familiar

Hay que irnos-dijeron las cuatro voces

Momoko y Brick se separaron y les preguntaron...

Irnos a donde?-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Aun lugar donde va a reinar la paz y la oscuridad-dijeron

Nos va a gustar ese lugar?-preguntaron

Tal vez si estamos juntos si-respondieron

No me quiero separar de nadie-contestaron

Nosotros tampoco pero este es el final-respondieron y...

Miyako y Kaoru aparecieron atrás de Momoko y la agarraron para que no se soltara,lo mismo hicieron Boomer y Butch con Brick

Que hacen suéltenos!-gritaban-Déjenos

Lo sentimos-respondieron y los cuatro abrieron dos portales uno hecho del lado de Momoko y el otro del lado de Brick

No NO ME QUIERO IR!-dijo Momoko llorando

Suéltenme QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA NO NOS SEPAREN-decía y las lagrimas no paraban de recorrer toda su cara,lo demás entraban al portal con paso lento y tratando de que ellos dos no se zafaran

BRICK...-gritó Momoko y extendió la mano con la esperanza de que el la agarrara

MOMOKO...-gritó el y también hizo el mismo gesto que ella

TE AMO..-dijeron los dos cerrando los ojos y que una lagrima triste y solitaria recorriera su cara-SIEMPRE LO HARÉ...-y con eso entraron al portal y se cerró

En el castillo...

Señor llegamos demasiado tarde-dijo uno de los sirvientes

DEMONIOS-gritó el padre-Esto es apenas el fin del comienzo...

**_FIN..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wouu..como extrañaba escribir bueno tendrá muxas preguntas y todas se las responderé yo ni tenia idea de que iba a quedar asi pero bueno creo que la buena noticia esque HABRA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA para explicar toda mi locura de este cap! espero que le aiga gustado y DEJEN REVIEWS! PLIS<strong>

**Acuérdense que Brick y sus hermanos son hijos de Him y lo de Bloss eso es en la otra historia**

** HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
